la Redencion
by el Conde de Torre Roja
Summary: después de 4 años de los eventos transcurridos en infernal Scratch Trixie decide ir a buscar su destino, acompañando a Ame en el viaje que esta hará para encontrar a su hija, pero el camino que deberán recorrer no será lo que esperaban, (si no has leído los dos fics anteriores te recomiendo hacerlo, pero si no deseas hacerlo me e molestado en poner los antecedentes como primer cap)
1. antecedentes

Antecedentes.

(Si quieres leer las anteriores partes de esta saga de fics, no leas este capítulo ya que contiene gran cantidad de spoilers de las anteriores dos partes)

Antes de la creación de Equestria, el reino que se encontraba al norte era considerado un imperio reinado por tiranía y corrupción llevada a cabo por el emperador alicornio Maximus quien después de someter al pueblo a la fuerza desata una rebelión en su contra liderada principalmente por el General Hurricane, el Rey y la Reina platino, padres de los futuros descubridores de Equestria el Comandante Hurricane y la Princesa Platino, en el transcurso de esta guerra Ame d'Argent ejecuta su venganza contra el imperio, eliminando uno a uno a los altos cargos hasta llegar al emperador sin embargo un traidor llamado Infelix quien resulta ser un híbrido entre batpony y pegaso, engaña a Ame y tiene una hija con ella, Ákri d'Argent quien resulta ser una mescla perfecta entre Batpony y pegaso, Ame al ver la traición de Infelix lo busca y lo asesina en venganza.

Mientras tanto en las sombras los antiguos compañeros de Ame, Hurricane y los Reyes platino, acuden a Aurora Sparkle para pedirle que exilie a Ame a la tierra donde el fuego reina sobre cualquier otro elemento.

Ame es derrotada tal como lo planean y es exiliando al infierno, sin embargo su hija Ákri, huye junto con Gaia y aprende a controlar sus habilidades mágicas reforzando las habilidades de combate y desplazamiento que le había enseñado su madre.

Unos años más tarde Ákri regresa buscando venganza contra todos aquellos que a sus ojos eran traidores, Ákri en venganza libera a las criaturas llamadas weendigos y espera paciente a que se reunieran aquellos que traicionaron a su madre una vez pasa esto, ella lanza su ataque acabando con sus vidas, sin embargo Aurora Sparkle usa el poder de la forja arcana pata derrotar a Ákir, pero antes del golpe de gracia un dios salva a Ákri de su muerte a manos de Aurora.

Miles de años más tarde la historia se centra en la famosa Dj Vinyl quien consigue a alguien que parece tener un futuro prometedor en la música, ella se ofrece a enseñarle lo que sabe, sin embargo este pony llamado Silver Disck siente celos de su maestra y hace un pacto con un necromago, quien le ofrece todo lo que ha soñado a cambio de un sacrificio, Silver sacrifica a Vinyl y el necromago la exilia al infierno.

En el infierno Vinyl es encerrada en un castillo llamado el castillo del exilio, en este gracias a un agujero en su celda, conoce a la unicornio Trixie Lulamoon con quien forma una fuerte amistad, entre ellas dos idean un plan para escapar del castillo, sin embargo este falla y solo Trixie lo logra.

Al no aceptar dejar a Vinyl Trixie se dispone a regresar pero es detenida por un viejo unicornio quien resulta ser Starswirl, pasado un tiempo ambos rescatan a Vinyl y se esconden un tiempo en cavernas, Starswirl en ese tiempo se dedica a enseñarles todo lo que sabe a Vinyl y a Trixie.

Un tiempo después Starswirl Vinyl y Trixie toman una fortaleza en la cual se encontraban presos cuatro ponis, entre ellos Ame d'Argent.

En este punto se percatan de que nunca serán libres mientras el demonio que reina esa haría del infierno siga vivo, por lo que se dedican a invadir las fortalezas aledañas al castillo del exilio y así consiguen armarse de un ejército, con el que le plantan cara al demonio Numinex, pero en un combate Numinex logra darle un golpe letal a Starswirl y este con un hechizo le pasa su poder a Vinyl y también le pide que si logra escapar del infierno busque a su aprendiz y acabe con sus planes.

Vinyl furiosa lidera la última batalla hacia el palacio Rouge, batalla en la que Vinyl aniquila a Numinex y toma su lugar como reina del infierno.

Pasa un pequeño transcurso de tiempo y Vinyl junto a Trixie logran crear un portal de regreso a Equestria, sin embargo una vez aquí Celestia siente la magia infernal de Vinyl y decide darle caza por el bien de Equestria.

Vinyl con el tiempo contado busca a la persona que la exilio y cobra venganza, a la vez de esta persona saca la información de la localización del antiguo aprendiz de Starswirl quien viene a ser el necromago que la exilio.

Celestia logra interceptar a Scratch y surge un enfrentamiento en el que Vinyl resulta victoriosa, Celestia pierde parte de su honor y un cuarto de su cuerno.

Como última acción Vinyl junto a Trixie y Ame, se dirigen en busca de Akavar para detenerlo y logran no solo eliminarlo, sino también perdiendo para siempre su artefacto maldito.

Después de esto buscan un lugar para vivir, por esta búsqueda llegan al hogar ancestral de Ame, sin embargo esta no se queda mucho y parte hacia la ciudad donde sintió la derrota de su hija, en esta encuentra a Aurora aún con vida y dándole un golpe fatal, la interroga sobre el paradero de su hija y la manera de matar al dios que se la llevo, acto seguido Ame d'Argent regresa con los demás, para poder fortalecer la conexión elemental que tiene su alma con la de su hija y así poder encontrarla.


	2. prologo

La Redención

Prologo

" _en ocasiones la vida te da muchas cosas, sin darte nada en realidad"_

Habían pasado ya un par de años desde que Vinyl, Octavia, Ame, FireRune y Trixie se habían asentado en la antigua ciudad de VilleFleur, hogar ancestral de Ame, con un poco de trabajo habían logrado revivir un poco de la ciudad en ruinas el castillo ya estaba más presentable y la flora de la zona incluyendo los cultivos y los jardines de flores habían renacido entre ellos el jardín de rosas blancas que le fascinaba a Ame cuando era una potrilla.

Las casas y edificios estaban en pie una vez más, relucientes como nunca, el muelle ya podía resguardar más de un barco, pero de momento solo tenía anclado el bergantín Son of the Wind.

En el tiempo que habían estado ahí Vinyl se había dedicado a explorar la biblioteca de la familia Argent y a reforzar la magia que le había dado Starswirl y el poder que había obtenido del reí demonio, también había echo una réplica del portal que hicieron para salir del infierno, para estar en comunicado con la isla que les había servido de hogar antes de salir del infierno y por ende con el que vendría a ser el reino de Vinyl.

Ame se había ocupado de muchas cosas de la ciudad ya que ella era principalmente la que quería verla viva de nuevo, había conseguido ayuda de los tripulantes del Son of the Wind barco del cual se adueño Ame, al final los tripulantes se habían quedado con ellos en esa ciudad como otros habitantes de la misma, tiempo después empezaron a llegar más ponis en busca de un hogar más tranquilo o un lugar donde pudieran empezar de nuevo.

Ya que VilleFleur no pertenecía a Equestria ni a l reino vecino a esta, era una ciudad totalmente libre de otros gobiernos, la gente que llegaba a esta ciudad era por querer buscar un nuevo inicio y la libertad, algunos habían sido ladrones que buscaban un nuevo inicio, otros habían sido bandidos que buscaban exactamente lo mismo.

Al ir creciendo la población del lugar Vinyl, Octavia, Ame, FireRune y Trixie se organizaron para gobernar el lugar, no tenían problema con esto ya que los ponis los apreciaban y respetaban.

La ciudad poco a poco iba renaciendo como un lugar independiente de cualquier otro, el problema que se les había presentado era que los reinos grandes veían su ciudad como una ciudad renegada, liberal e incivilizada lo cual les había traído unos cuantos problemas más de una vez ya que muchos gobiernos trataban de integrar su ciudad a los reinos u conquistarla sin embargo los engendros que protegían a Vinyl y por ende eran libres de vagar en la ciudad como centinelas de la misma atemorizaban a los enemigos y evitaban cualquier enfrentamiento directo.

Sin embargo de este problema surgió otro, nadie quería hacer ningún trato comercial con VilleFleur, lo que había echo que tuvieran que recurrir a otros modos de mantener sus recursos y materiales en calidad.

Ame junto a la tripulación del Son of the Wind habían recurrido a la piratería para conseguir estos recursos, nunca mataban inocentes, solo abordaban los barcos mercantes y con la menor violencia posible controlaban a la tripulación y los dejaban secos de cargamento, Aparte de esto Ame siempre sacaba tiempo para fortalecer la conexión con el alma de su hija a base de meditación.

Después de mucho esfuerzo habían logrado obtener una vida digna en la ciudad de VilleFleur, sin embargo había alguien que aún no se sentía bien con lo que tenía, Trixie lulamoon teniendo el conocimiento de Starswirl, un hogar y una gran cantidad de ponis que se preocupaban por ella aun sentía que le faltaba algo, se sentía vacía, pero ¿Por qué? había recuperado su capa y su sombrero, tenía a Vinyl a Octavia a FireRune y a Ame y aun sentía que había un vacío que no podía llenar, un dolor que está ahí y no puede sanar.

Tal vez eran sus actos pasados que aun la seguían en sus pensamientos y en sus sueños, la unicornio se encontraba en el muelle observando el atardecer y su reflejo en la cristalina agua del mar.

-¿porque teniéndolo todo, Trixie sigue sin poder ser feliz?-se preguntó a sí misma- miro a mi alrededor y veo felicidad y tranquilidad, pero Trixie no siente lo mismo, que ellos y los que no son felices tienen metas… ¿y Trixie? ¿Trixie que tiene? Un reflejo que se desvanece cuando la mínima brisa mueve las aguas.

Trixie se encontraba deprimida, por más que pensaba en lo que tenía y en que de verdad había logrado ser alguien mejor, su ánimo no subía, porque ella no tenía ninguna razón de ser, Vinyl tenía a Octavia, Ame a FireRune, igual pasaba con las metas todos tenían una menos ella.

Ella solo estaba ahí rellenando un espacio, o al menos eso sentía ella en ocasiones e incrédulamente se decía a si misma que algún día lograría ser feliz finalmente, ¿pero cuando? Así como podían ser semanas podían ser años.

A veces Trixie se ponía a recordar los tiempos en los que se hacía llamar la gran y poderosa Trixie y como se le había venido todo su teatro abajo, como se le había ido su vida al caño, estos hechos aun la torturaban aunque tuvieran años de haber pasado.

En todo caso ella no necesitaba mirar hacia a otras, ya no, además había logrado ser una mejor unicornio que lo que era en esos momentos, ahora era alguien por quien valía la pena arriesgarse, lo triste fue que tuvo que ser exiliada al infierno y recibir dos lecciones de la misma Pony para entenderlo

Pero ahora cual era el lugar que ella debía ocupar, seria en VillaFleur o su destino le aguardaba algún otro horizonte lleno de desafíos por recorrer, para Trixie su camino era confuso y su destino incierto, la verdad es que ella no podía ni imaginarse lo que estaría a punto de vivir.

* * *

 **okey ahora toca seguir con esta saga de fics que viene a ser la primera ya que inicio con infernal scratch y ya vamos por el tercer fic perteneciente a esta saga, espero que sea de su agrado.**


	3. 1 politica

Capitulo 1 política.

" _porque rechazar una oferta si no tienes nada que perder"_

Celestia acababa de levantar y los primeros rayos estaban rozando la fina arena de las playas de VilleFleur y con estos cálidos rayos solares salió Trixie a observar el amanecer al igual que muchos otros pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba ver se encontró con una fragata que estaba arribando al puerto, de esto hiso que Trixie fuera hasta el puerto pero antes de llegar se encontró a Ame y FireRune.

-Ame ¿de quién es la fragata?- pregunto Trixie.

-es una fragata Equestriana, lo único que me es extraño de su diseño es que es muy elegante y sus velas traen los símbolos de la noche, toda su tripulación es de batponys, y el color del que está pintado el barco son tonos azules y negros cuando la mayoría de los barcos Equestrianos son blancos, como lo era mi bergantín Son of The Wind antes de que lo tiñéramos de rojo carmesí y lo adornáramos con oro-explico Ame.

-¿y qué opinan, representa algún peligro la misteriosa Fragata?-pregunto Trixie.

-no lo creo, aunque yo no soy el experto en esto, la experta es Ame yo me concentro más en política-respondió FierRune.

-está bien armada la Fragata, con el catalejo pude ver que tenía cañones de calidad, sin dejar estos de ser elegantes, su caparazón esta reforzado con hierro teñido de negro, en el mismo vienen barios patrones en lenguas antiguas, por lo que pude entender todos hacen referencia a la noche, esa fragata no solo cuenta con cañones normales, cuenta también con dos cañones puckle tanto en babor como en estribor, tiene cuatro cañones cuidando su retaguardia y otros cuatro mirando al frente también tiene un mortero en proa, si sus intenciones fueran dañarnos ya lo habrían echo-explico Ame.

-¿entonces mantenemos la guardia baja?-cuestionó Trixie.

-no dije nada de eso, si bien no parecen tener malas intenciones, no sabemos si trataran de hacer que nos confiemos y luego descargar toda su artillería sobre nosotros-aclaro Ame.

La fragata ya había terminado de atracar en el puerto y había tirado su ancla fue entonces cuando Ame emprendió el vuelo hasta el puerto y Trixie acelero el paso para llegar a tiempo, el único que se quedó atrás observando fue FireRune.

Cuando Trixie estuvo suficientemente cerca de la fragata pudo contemplar su atractivo casco a detalle, la madera estaba teñida de un azul rey y las protecciones que de lejos parecían ser de hierro ya que estaban teñidas de negro eran en realidad de acero y tal como había dicho Ame tenían inscripciones en lenguas antiguas a todo lo largo de las mismas.

Varios ponis se reunieron con Ame frente a la tabla abordaje del barco por esta bajaron varios batponys que comenzaron a formarse frente a la fragata, Trixie se limitó a ver desde el inicio del puerto.

-estén preparados para todo-dijo Ame, a los ponis que la acompañaban.

Una vez se formaron los batpony frente de la imponente fragata, una figura encapuchada de alta estatura se hizo presente en la borda de esta, la capucha era negra completamente y lo poco de su pelaje que alcanzaban a ver era azul rey, la presencia encapuchada comenzó a descender lentamente de la fragata hasta pisar puerto.

-¿Quién eres revela tu rostro y di tus intenciones?- cuestiono Ame parándose en dos patas y poniendo sus dos cascos delanteros en su lomo para dar un aspecto elegante e imponente, sin mencionar sus dos espadas envainadas que lucían perfectamente en esta pose.

De un movimiento rápido con la cabeza la encapuchada se despojó de su capucha y mostro su rostro, era la princesa Luna diosa de la noche, sin embargo no obtuvo reverencia alguna, los habitantes de VilleFleur no se inclinaban ante nadie era uno de sus ideales, aunque la presencia de una dios a si llamo la atención.

-¿Qué busca la diosa de la noche en nuestra ciudad?-pregunto Ame sin cambiar su tono autoritario.

-te aseguro que no venimos en busca de problemas, solo queremos negociar-dijo Luna aclarando sus intenciones.

-sobre qué términos deseas negociar- agrego Trixie acercándose.

-esa información no la puedo dar aquí, debo de hablar con los que se consideren gobernantes de esta ciudad- respondió Luna.

Trixie dirigió su vista hacia Ame, como si le estuviera preguntando qué hacer.

-de acuerdo Trixie llévala al castillo- dijo Ame, pero justo cuando Luna iba a empezar a caminar con sus guardias tras de ella la detuvo y agrego- sola mente usted alteza.

-almirante umbra espéreme aquí junto a sus tropas- ordeno Luna al capitán de sus guardias.

-pero su alteza no la podemos dejar entrar sola-alego el almirante.

-estaré bien, espérenme aquí- recalco Luna

-como ordene- dijo el almirante dando orden a los guardias de regresar al barco.

Con esto dicho Luna partió escoltada por Ame y Trixie, a lo largo el camino muchos de los habitantes del pueblo observaban atentamente a Luna, pues ninguno se lograba fiar ya habían intentado conquistarlos antes, por lo que muchos no confiaban en los extranjeros y menos en la realeza.

-que agradable manera de bienvenida tienen aquí-comento Luna, vigilando los movimientos de cada uno de los ponis a su alrededor.

-solo están a la defensiva, no hemos tenido buenos tratos últimamente de ningún gobierno- alego Trixie.

-ya entendemos- respondió Luna.

-¿soy yo o estás hablando en segunda persona?-pregunto Ame.

-estas en lo correcto, nosotras tenemos la costumbre de hablar en segunda persona, pues padecemos de personalidad diciosiativo.

-¿cambios de personalidad?- pregunto Trixie.

-exacto, aunque llevamos bastante tiempo ya tratándolo y sin tener un cambio de personalidad sin embargo el habla se nos quedó como costumbre-explico Luna.

Ame para sus adentros pensaba: como si no fuera suficientemente difícil entenderle a una que habla en tercera persona, ahora tenía que entenderle a una que hablaba en segunda y a otra que hablaba en tercera a la vez.

Después de la caminata finalmente llegaron al castillo, rápidamente les abrieron la puerta y acto seguido fueron al salón principal donde se encontraba FireRune hablando con Octavia.

-camaradas, podrían ir por Vinyl tenemos visitas- anuncio Ame antes de que entraran Trixie y Luna a sus espaldas.

FireRune se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala, Octavia centro su mirada en Luna y dijo:

-saludos majestad ¿que la trae por estos lares?

-la política por desgracia-respondió Luna.

-tome asiento en cualquier momento viene Vinyl- agregó Trixie.

-Luna se quitó la capa negra la puso en un pequeño perchero que estaba junto a la entrada y se sentó cerca de una pequeña mesa de noche, desde aquí Luna le echo un vistazo al salo, las largas paredes estaban decoradas con patrones franceses y estandartes de color carmesí con la Fleur de lis como símbolo, en el techo colgaban cinco candelabros de caoba tallados a casco y una gran alfombra carmesí adornaba el piso, había barios cojines para sentarse a lo largo del salón y una gran mesa rectangular al centro del salón.

-nos agrada la decoración del lugar, a quien pertenece el castillo-pregunto Luna.

-pertenece a mi familia-Respondió Ame quien estaba ubicada en una esquina del salón.

-es una obra de arte la estructura del lugar cuéntanos cuánto tiempo lleva aquí este castillo- Pregunto Luna

-estaban terminando de construirlo en la niñez de mi tatarabuelo, su construcción sin embargo se empezó 40 años antes, costó mucho trabajo hacer realidad el sueño de ver este castillo en pie-explico Ame.

-¿Entonces es relativamente moderno?-cuestiono Luna confundida.

-eso que le conté paso hace más de 2560 años, -Respondió Ame.

Al escuchar esto la expresión en la cara de luna cambio.

-pero dijiste tu tatarabuelo, ¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunto Luna confundida.

-perdí la cuenta cundo me exiliaron al infierno, pero si hacemos la cuenta creo que tendría 2030 años ya que fui exiliada a los 30 y por lo que me dicen me quede 2000 años encerrada-explico Ame.

-no pareces para nada alguien de esa edad- alego Luna.

-en el infierno no existe el tiempo como tal, entonces no envejeces mientras estés en él y ahora que estoy fuera hemos tomado una poción de eternidad que preparo Vinyl a base de un hechizo de Starswirl, así que me quedare con este aspecto al igual que Trixie Octavia y FireRune- explico Ame.

-¿y Vinyl?-cuestiono Luna.

-yo soy la reina del infierno por lo que soy inmortal, no necesitaba tomar la poción- respondió Vinyl entrando al salón junto a FireRune.

-Trixie cree que ahora que estamos todos podemos iniciar.

-correcto, verán hemos venido aquí porque necesitamos su ayuda, últimamente hemos tenido varios problemas en Equestria son como ataques aleatorios, que se han cobrado la vida de varios generales del ejército ya y también han desaparecido algunos de los altos mandos- explico Luna.

-¿y a nosotros como nos incumbe esto?-dijo Vinyl cuestionando a Luna.

-porque esto no solo está pasando en Equestria, han pasado ya en varios reinos y en uno han desaparecido hasta nobles o los han asesinado, así que quien quiera que esté detrás de esto no se saltara su pequeña ciudad si la encuentra- aclaro Luna.

-¿Cuál es el trato exactamente?-pregunto Ame.

-si nos ayudan, convenceré a mi hermana de establecer el comercio con este sitio y de aceptarlos como una ciudad independiente y un aliado-aclaro Luna.

-¿una alianza, que opinan?- pregunto Vinyl a sus camaradas.

-Equestria es un reino muy fuerte y es considerado como tierra sagrada, ya que en ella habitan las diosas, si se corre la voz por los distintos reinos de que somos aliados de Equestria y tenemos su aprobación como estado independiente, ellos nos aceptaran e igual logramos establecer más redes de comercio y alargar nuestros terrenos- explico FireRune.

-Trixie cree que sería prudente tener un aliado de tal importancia, principalmente porque los demás reinos nos dejarían en paz.

-concuerdo con Trixie- añadió Octavia.

-yo solo tengo un par de dudas, ¿en esta alianza no nos incluirán como parte de Equestria o sí? Y ¿tienen alguna pista sobre este misterioso enemigo al que buscan? ¿También me gustaría saber porque busca nuestra ayuda?

-les podemos jurar que solo es una alianza, no los anexaremos a Equestria, respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, solo tenemos información sobre su posible paradero, mas no estamos seguros de la veracidad de este y en cuanto a porque su ayuda específicamente, ¿Por qué ustedes detuvieron la perturbación en el mar y creo que uno de ustedes sabe o tiene una idea de que está pasando y si estoy hablando de ti Ame, tus sueños no callan tanto como tú- explico Luna.

-¿conoces mis sueños?- pregunto Ame poniéndose un tanto a la defensiva.

\- si pero hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión ya que sé que mucho delo que sueñas no quieres que se sepa- aclaro Luna.

-¿en fin cual es la ubicación que tienes?- dijo por ultimo Vinyl.

-tenemos la creencia de que esta al noroeste de aquí, aunque nuestros contactos no aseguran nada- respondió Luna.

-a Trixie le sorprende que los recursos de Celestia no sean suficientemente bastos para investigar esto.

-Celestia no sabe nada de esto- añado Luna bajando la vista.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Trixie sorprendida.

\- Celestia ni siquiera sabe que vine aquí y no se quiere arriesgar a investigar esto, pero nosotras en cambio sí, así si nuestra hermana no hace nada al menos nosotras sí, pero no podemos hacerlo sin ayuda, la armada de los batpony no es tan grande como la de Celestia no lograremos una defensa sin ayuda- explico Luna.

Ame se acercó a luna y pregunto:

-¿qué dirección dijiste?

-noroeste-repitió Luna.

Al escuchar esto se le noto un cambio a Ame ahora estaba muy pensativa y con mucha razón pues en esa dirección había sentido la presencia de su hija Ákri.

-¿Ame pasa algo con esa zona?-pregunto Trixie.

-no nada-respondió Ame, pero al menos Luna no le creyó.

-bueno entonces ¿aceptan mi propuesta, mi petición?- pregunto Luna.

Por un momento se intercambiaron miradas todos los presentes en la sala hasta que Octavia dijo:

-yo estoy de acuerdo.

-no veo ningún problema así que por mi está bien- agrego FireRune.

-Trixie no ve razón para no estar de acuerdo.

-creo que es una propuesta justa- dijo Vinyl.

-está bien- agrego Ame al final.

Luna se levantó se puso su capa y dijo por ultimo:

-en ese caso quien de ustedes vendrá con nosotras a la primera expedición, solo es para asegurar que las teorías de que el enemigo se encuentra en el noroeste son ciertas.

-yo iré, junto a la tripulación del Son of the Wind- dijo Ame.

-Trixie ira también, creo que ayudare más haya- dijo Trixie.

Trixie creía que esa podía ser su oportunidad de enmendar su pasado, tal vez así lograría quitarse el peso que cargaba sobre su lomo y por fin lograría vivir tranquila, sin ningún remordimiento en la mente.

-en ese caso partiremos mañana- agrego Luna antes de retirarse del salón, seguida por Ame, quien iba a ir a informar a la tripulación del Son of the Wind.


	4. 2 al alba

Capítulo 2 al alba.

" _la primera estrella en salir marca la hora de partida para todos aquellos que se embarquen por la verdad"_

La fragata de Luna y el bergantín de Ame estaban preparados para zarpar en forma de caravana naval, la tripulación de ambos barcos estaba en disposición y las provisiones necesarias para el viaje estaban hechas, lo único que estaban esperando era la noche, cuando Luna subiera la luna a lo más alto del cielo entonces partirían.

La única que todavía no estaba preparada, al menos no sentimentalmente era Trixie, aunque se había ofrecido a ir, no estaba del todo segura de su decisión, pero de todas maneras ya no había vuelta atrás.

Además Trixie creía que en este viaje encontraría una razón de ser, pero a la vez sentía que en el mismo perdería algo irremplazable, esta sensación le daba miedo y curiosidad, antes hubiera dicho que: que le quedaba por perder, pero ahora teniendo a su lado a Vinyl, Octavia, Ame y FireRune, si tenía bastantes cosas que podía perder y que no deseaba perder.

Trixie pensaba en esto mientras contemplaba el ocaso desde la proa del Son of the Wind, cuando el sol terminara de ocultarse zarparían y entonces de verdad no habría vuelta atrás, pero aun así ¿Qué pensarían de ella si se bajaba minutos antes de zarpar? El sol parecía ocultarse rápido y Trixie no podía decidir qué hacer, el tiempo corría precipitándola a tomar su decisión.

Ame se percató del estado de animo de Trixie y se acercó a ella poniendo su casco en el hombro de la unicornio logro conseguir su atención.

-Trixie, ¿qué tienes?, a ti algo te pasa-pregunto Ame

-Trixie no tiene suficientemente claro lo que quiere Ame, también desconoce su verdadero propósito-respondió Trixie.

-déjame decirte algo que aprendí hace mucho Trixie, cuando uno no sabe qué camino seguir o cuando tu destino es incierto y crees que no tienes razón de ser, la solución es simple buscar esa razón, buscar lo que uno debe hacer, Trixie el destino no está preplaneado tú te forjas tu propio destino y déjame decirte que si no haces el intento por buscar eso que sientes haber perdido, nunca llegaras a ningún lado, es mejor perderse que jamás hacer el viaje Trixie-explico Ame.

-¿acaso sabes que es sentirse perdida, sin un propósito en la vida?- cuestiono Trixie

-déjame contarte una anécdota Trixie, hace tiempo atrás cuando yo era una potrilla, mi familia fue asesinada y purgada por un falso imperio, yo pase la mayor parte de mi adolescencia defendiéndome sola, sobreviviendo como podía, aprendí mucho durante ese tiempo, pero una de las preguntas que siempre invadía mi mente era, ¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer? ¿Me limitaría a sobrevivir escondida de los que mataron a mi familia por siempre? Mi decisión fue un rotundo no, le haría justicia a mi familia, pero después de hacer esto que me esperaría, no podía saberlo, solo podría forjarme lo que sería mi futuro y así lo hice- explico Ame.

-y ¿Cuál fue ese futuro?- cuestiono Trixie.

-un hermoso regalo, que alegro 11 años de mi vida, hasta que esta vida me fue arrebatada, pero ahora pienso recuperar ese regalo- respondió Ame.

Con esto dicho, el sol termino de ocultarse y Luna trajo la noche en como remplazo al día, Ame se dirigió al castillo de popa y parándose en dos patas tomo el timón entre sus cascos y espero la señal de Luna para zarpar.

Este pequeño momento Trixie lo decidió, no se iba a arrepentir iba a buscar su verdadera razón de ser, iba a crear su destino y a vivir con un propósito.

Luna se posiciono a lado del timón en el castillo de popa de su fragata y acto seguido el timonel de su barco tomo su posición, echo esto Luna hiso titilar su cuerno dándole así la señal a Ame.

Ame al ver esto le regreso un ademan afirmativo a Luan y ordeno:

-¡eleven el ancla y suelten todas las velas!

Ambos barcos izaron sus velas y al poco tiempo comenzaron a avanzar la fragata real de Luna tomo la delantera para guiar al bergantín de Ame.

Trixie seguía en la proa del Son of the Wind cuando la fragata se posicionó delante del bergantín, en este punto Trixie logro ver el nombre de la fragata, el elegante barco llevaba el nombre de _Nocte Velum_ una frase en latín que venía a significar velo nocturno, era un buen nombre para la fragata personal de la diosa de la noche.

Por un rato avanzaron entre islotes y arrecifes, hasta que se encontraron con otras cinco fragatas que portaban los mismos colores que la fragata Nocte Velum era obvio que estas fragatas pertenecían a la armada de Luna.

Ame desconfió un poco de esto y ordeno a uno de los tripulantes que tocara la campana de alarma del bergantín para llamar la atención de Luna.

Después del 5 campanadas Ame logro escuchar como Luna ordeno que amarraran las velas y la fragata comenzó a detenerse, Ame dio la misma orden y el bergantín quedo inmóvil a lado de la fragata.

Trixie estaba algo confundida por esto y se dirigió al castillo de popa junto a Ame.

-Trixie esta confundida ¿porque nos detuvimos Ame?-cuestiono Trixie.

-no voy a acercarme a esas fragatas hasta estar segura que son de Luna y la razón de porque están aquí, no me voy a arriesgar a llevar el Son of the Wind directo a una trampa-explico Ame.

Mientras Ame le decía esto a Trixie, Luna se acercó a la borda del Nocte Velum y sin desviar su vista de Ame cuestiono:

-¿que necesitan? ¿Por qué nos han detenido?

-creí que solo sería mi bergantín y tu fragata en esta misión no dijiste nada sobre una pequeña flota- alego Ame.

-¿desconfías de nuestra palabra?-pregunto Luna.

-solo es precaución alteza, recuerde no nos han tratado demasiado bien los otros reinos últimamente-aclaro Ame.

-si te hace sentirte más confiara podemos abordar su bergantín nosotras solamente, con nuestra presencia en tu barco crees que alguna de las fragatas te atacaría- dijo Luna ofreciendo una solución.

-¡alteza que está diciendo, confía en esos salvajes!- alego el almirante Umbra claramente descontento con la idea de Luna.

-almirante debe dejar de preocuparse tanto y confiar más en nuestras decisiones, esos "salvajes" son la mejor ayuda que podemos tener en este asunto y si no les mostramos confianza, ellos no la tendrán con nosotros y no llegaremos a nada- explico Luna.

El almirante resignado se posiciono junto al timonel, acto seguido Luna extendió sus alas y se impulsó aterrizando en la cubierta del Son of the Wind.

-¿bueno podemos continuar con nuestro camino ahora?- pregunto Luna posicionándose del lado derecho de Ame.

Trixie por su parte tomo lugar a lado izquierdo de Ame en el castillo del popa, acto seguido Ame ordeno a su tripulación que izaran las velas, al ver el bergantín avanzar la fragata lo siguió.

Al acercarse a las fragatas Luna ilumino su cuerno dándoles una señal para que los siguieran, ahora si se parecían a una caravana naval y algunos podrían tomarlos como un pequeño batallón naval.

-usted conoce el camino princesa, guíenos-dijo Ame

-gira un poco a babor, a las 20 millas marinas gira a estribor y no alteres la ruta- aclaro Luna.

El bergantín avanzo seguido por las fragatas en la dirección que Luna había marcado, así siguieron un buen rato hasta que dieron las doce de la noche en este punto el silencio fue roto por Trixie.

-princesa usted nos dijo que celestia no tiene conocimiento sobre esta misión, en ese caso, ¿Dónde cree ella que está usted?

-le dijimos que íbamos a pasar un tiempo fuera no me pidió demasiados detalles, seguramente cree que estamos en el imperio de cristal con Cadence- respondió Luna.

-y porque usted es la que viene en persona a investigar esto, no es un tanto arriesgado- agrego Ame.

-un riesgo que correremos por proteger nuestro reino- contesto Luna.

-y ¿entonces porque su hermana que es la gobernante suprema no ah echo nada?- cuestiono Ame.

-no responderemos esa pregunta- dijo Luna

-en todo caso Trixie sigue algo confundida sobre algunas cosas, entre estas, porque dice usted que Ame sabe más de lo que dice en realidad?- cuestionó Trixie.

-hemos visto algunos de sus sueños y lo que muestran dicen mucho de ella, Ame está en busca de algo que perdió hace mucho tiempo- explico Luna sin revelar demasiado.

Después de esto el resto del camino fue bastante silencioso, la tención aún se sentía vigente, la confianza aún no estaba ganada entre esta pequeña flota, sin embargo si se notaba un cambio en el ambiente conforme el tiempo iba pasando.

Si no confiaban los soldados de Luna en la tripulación de Ame y viceversa al menos estaban soportándose mutuamente de la manera más llevadera posible.

Cunado dieron las 3 de la mañana, los barcos pararon para que la tripulación descansará el tiempo.

En cuanto a Luna Trixie y Ame, usaron este tiempo para hablar con más tranquilidad.

-tengo curiosidad Luna ¿cómo fue estar exiliada en la Luna por mil años?-pregunto Ame.

-lo mismo podría preguntar de ti, ¿cómo era estar prisionera en el infierno, durante 2000 años?- respondió Luna con otra interrogante.

-no solo yo, también Trixie estuvo ahí-dijo Ame

-cierto Trixie estuvo ahí al igual que tu pero no estuvo ni de cerca el tiempo que tu estuviste ahí- alego Trixie.

-eso al menos a nuestro parecer puede resultar algo curioso, ver las diferencias entre la estadía de ambas en el infierno- agrego Luna.

-por parte de Trixie, paso la mayoría del tiempo encerrada un año más que Vinyl para ser más específicos, de ahí en fuera no paso gran cosa- explicó Trixie.

-dime que es broma-dijo Ame

-no, ¿Por qué bromearía?- respondió Trixie.

-lo que pasa es que a mí me azotaron más de una vez con un maldito látigo y en una vez me rompieron las alas, de ahí en fuera fue la simple soledad- aclaro Ame.

El silencio reino por unos momentos, luego Trixie pregunto.

-¿cómo fue su encierro Luna?

-pues, que podría decirte soledad total, sin tomar en cuenta la presencia maligna que se ocultaba en nuestro interior y nos atormentaba ese detalle termino de forjarme mi propio infierno, en mi propio astro.

-eso es un tanto tétrico-añadió Trixie.

-esos años, mi luna fue mi infierno- agrego Luna.

-al menos tenías libertad de movimiento nosotras estábamos en unas pequeñas celdas, viendo las mismas paredes día a día-alego Ame.

-el tamaño de la prisión no hace gran diferencia Ame, te lo pondré así, no importa que tengas la prisión de oro, el encierro sigue siendo el encierro y la soledad es la misma, la única diferencia es quien este en esa celda y cuánto tiempo-explico Luna.

En esta pequeña explicación Trixie noto que Luna había dejado de hablar en segunda persona, fue entonces cuando pregunto:

-¿Cómo fue que dejaste de hablar en segunda persona no dijiste que se te había quedado como costumbre de la personalidad múltiple?

-si pero también dije que ya llevaba tiempo que no tenía ningún cambio de personalidad, con el tiempo estoy volviendo a la normalidad, en un par de años más ya no hablare en segunda persona-explico Luna.

\- yo conozco alguien que nunca cambiara su manera de hablar- dijo Ame observando a Trixie.

-jeje probablemente sea verdad Trixie no tiene intenciones de cambiar su habla- agrego Trixie.

-bueno si no les molesta iré a descansar debo tener energía para dirigir este barco mañana, y por cierto le agradezco las noches que nos trae a diario Luna son hermosas- dijo Ame un tono un tanto sentimental.

Luna sonrió y se sonrojo un poco, acto seguido Ame se dirigió al camarote del capitán y apago toda luz dentro del mismo, en cuanto a Trixie y a Luna que eran las que quedaban aun en la cubierta una ya parecía más dormida que despierta mientras que la otra no se le veía ni pisca de cansancio.

Luna noto que Trixie básicamente se estaba quedando dormida frente a ella y le dijo:

-sabes tenemos el ligero presentimiento de que estas algo cansada, porque no vas a descansar.

-si Trixie hará eso, ¿pero usted que hará alteza?-pregunto Trixie antes de irse.

-contaremos las estrellas y cuidaremos los sueños de nuestros súbditos-respondió Luna.

Con esto dicho Trixie se retiró y Luna dirigió su vista hacia el cielo nocturno, al amanecer seguirían su camino, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar y ver la cara del enemigo, o al menos comprobar si en verdad estaba por esa zona.


	5. 3 tomando terreno

Capítulo 3 tomando terreno.

" _una fina hoja en la cual la tenue luz de la luna se refleja anunciando la muerte para aquel que logre verla"_

Un par de días después llegaron a la costa y desembarcaron. Las fragatas estaban posicionadas de tal manera que servían como defensa, pues los cañones apuntaban a tierra. Si un solo enemigo se acercaba los cañones abrirían fuego.

El bergantín Son of the Wind estaba anclado de tal manera que era el barco más fiable en caso de una retirada pues su proa apuntaba directo a mar abierto.

La gran compañía formada por las tropas de Luna y los tripulantes del Son of the Wind. Apenas se estaban instalando en la playa y, ninguna de las dos facciones había terminado de desembarcar.

Desde la playa observaban el desembarco Luna, Trixie y Ame, apenas estuvieran listas las provisiones iniciarían la búsqueda del enemigo. Uno a uno los barcos eran despojados de su carga y, se iba formando en la costa un pequeño campamento hecho a base de pequeñas tiendas de campaña.

-apenas los soldados terminen de arreglar todo partiremos a encontrar a su misterioso enemigo alteza- dijo Ame.

-primero nos gustaría enseñarles algo- añadió Luna.

-Trixie tiene curiosidad de que puede ser- agrego Trixie.

-solo un pequeño regalo que les hemos preparado- aclaro Luna.

-Trixie piensa que es curioso que nos haya preparado obsequios si nunca antes habíamos sido aliados ni mucho menos, al contrario después de lo ocurrido en Canterlot pensamos que apenas nos llegarían a ver-cuestiono Trixie.

-pensamos que si queremos llevar esta alianza debemos de tener confianza entre nosotros, por lo que decidimos darles una pequeña muestra de nuestro compromiso- explico Luna.

Mientras Luna y Trixie hablaban el desembarque termino y comenzaron a armar las tiendas. Dicha actividad duro menos tiempo que el mismo desembarqué.

-el campamento está listo- anuncio Ame apenas habiéndose terminado de alzar el campamento.

-perfecto, en ese caso es hora de enseñarles sus obsequios, síganme-agrego Luna.

Ame y Trixie siguieron a Luna hasta un cofre de considerable tamaño que habían bajado de la fragata Nocte velum, Luna abrió el cofre con su magia y, saco del mismo una guadaña.

-Trixie, hemos oído que usas como arma una guadaña, pero también llego a nosotros la información de que no tienes una demasiado buena. Queremos darte esta, fue forjada en la fragua de Canterlot, el acero de esta guadaña es de gran calidad, su hoja es tan fina y, afilada como el mismo viento, apenas un rose dejara marca en su víctima-explico Luna, antes de entregarle la guadaña a Trixie.

Trixie tomo el arma con su magia y la observo detenidamente, la zona superior de la hoja tenia tatuado un patrón de estrellas. Cuando uno se concentraba en este patrón podía notar que formaban distintas constelaciones. Básicamente la parte superior de la hoja era un mapa estelar. El bastón de la guadaña estaba hecho de acero y madera de ébano, era un arma bastante elegante y letal.

-Trixie se lo agradece con sinceridad alteza- dijo Trixie.

-en cuanto a ti Ame, tus obsequios son un tanto más pequeños pero igual de letales que cualquier espada de calidad. Los batponis y en general todos los ponis que habitan y, sirven a la fría noche les gusta llevar armas ocultas o más discretas. Estas son cuchillas que los batponis suelen usar en las puntas de sus alas, las llamamos espinas de dragón, debido a que muchos dragones llegan a tener la costumbre de usar la punta de sus alas como arma. Esta arma se basó en eso para su fabricación. Consisten en una especie de armadura para la punta de las alas a simple vista, pero si te fijas puedes notar las dos vainas que quedarían tanto en la parte inferior como superior del ala que las porte, de estas vainas saldrán las dos hojas ocultas que resultaran en una peligrosa cuchilla de doble hoja. Cabe destacar que las dos hojas están dentadas para provocar un daño mayor al enemigo- explico Luna entregándole un par de estas elaboradas armas a Ame.

Ame examinó el par y extendiendo una de sus alas se colocó una de estas espinas de dragón. De un rápido movimiento con su ala las hojas salieron de sus respectivas vainas formando la peligrosa cuchilla doble, la descripción que le había dado Luna era muy cercana, pero más que un par de hojas parecían las sanguinarias puntas de un arpón prehistórico, sin embargo, aunque la dentadura de la hoja solo se encontraba de un lado del filo era un toque bastante espeluznante, tomando en cuenta el daño que causaría al atravesar la piel de cualquiera. Las hojas no eran de gran tamaño eran de echo bastante delgadas, como si fueran cuchillos. Sin embargo, esto las volvía aún más letales pues sería difícil descubrir la presencia de las finas y letales hojas a la hora de una batalla.

-se lo agradezco alteza, tenga por seguro que me serán de utilidad- dijo Ame envainando las cuchillas de su ala derecha y, colocando la otra espina en su ala izquierda.

-Trixie, casi nos olvidábamos de explicarte un detalle, con tu casco toma tu guadaña por la punta inferior del bastón una vez hecho esto con tu magia sostén el resto de la guadaña- explico Luna.

-listo- dijo Trixie haciendo exactamente lo que le dijo Luna.

-ahora mantén la guadaña sujeta con la magia en ese mismo punto y jala la punta que tienes agarrada como si fueras a desenfundar un arma- añadió Luna.

Trixie obedeció y sostuvo mejor la punta como si de una empuñadura se tratase, acto seguido, jalo esta punta como le dijo Luna y esta se separó de la guadaña desenvainando una espada que hasta el momento habia estado oculta.

-Trixie no se lo cree- dijo sorprendida la unicornio azul.

-tu guadaña tiene dos armas en una. La guadaña misma y una espada oculta- aclaro Luna.

-le agradecemos los regalos alteza, pero ahora creo conveniente que nos organicemos para comenzar la búsqueda- alego Ame.

-correcto, ¡almirante umbra!- dijo Luna llamando a su almirante.

Umbra apareció respondiendo al llamado de su diosa y, haciendo una reverencia dijo:

-a sus ordenes

-reúne a las tropas y divídelas en tres grupos uno se quedara a cuidar el campamento. Quiero que un grupo busque por el noreste y el otro por el noroeste, nosotras iremos junto a Ame y Trixie al norte, sus marinos nos acompañaran.

-a sus órdenes majestad- respondió Umbra antes de levantarse.

-y Umbra a usted lo queremos con el grupo del noreste, envié al capitán Shadow con el grupo del noroeste- aclaro Luna.

-si así lo desea, así se hará- contesto Umbra antes de retirarse.

-entonces vendrá con nosotros, alteza- dijo Ame.

-si no les molesta- respondió Luna.

-claro que no, solo me sorprende que eligiera venir con nuestros marinos que no acataran sus órdenes en lugar de con sus soldados que si lo harían- explico Ame.

-y que clase de compromiso mostraría, si no mostrara confianza en que ustedes-alego Luna.

-oigan Trxie no quiere interrumpir pero que les parece si vamos partiendo, la noche es joven, debemos aprovecharla- añadió Trixie

-claro, hagámoslo- contesto Luna.

Con esto dicho los tres grupos partieron en sus respectivas direcciones dejando a unos cuantos a cargo del campamento, estuvieron rondando por la zona un rato hasta que les llego el leve sonido de unos cascos, que parecían estar corriendo.

-que alguien le diga a Trixie que ese sonido no fue producto de su imaginación- dijo Trixie confundida.

-no, no lo fue- respondió Luna.

-estén preparados para cualquier cosa camaradas-advirtió Ame.

Cada uno de los marinos tomo sus armas y siguieron avanzando con cautela hasta que los pasos desesperados se hicieron más fuertes. Esto hizo que Trixie, Luna, Ame y los marinos buscaran un escondite entre todos los arbustos y árboles que los rodeaban.

Finalmente llego el poni al que pertenecían los pasos. Más de uno de los que estaban ocultos la reconocieron por sus numerosos libros, era Daring doo, tenía varias heridas echas por armas blancas y, parecía estar tratando de ocultarse pero de que, la respuesta se presentó casi de inmediato cuando lo que parecía una batponi encapuchada aterrizó atrás de ella tapándole el paso y una buena cantidad de criaturas de aspecto semejante al de los ponis la rodearon.

Daring se lanzó sobre la figura encapuchada que de un hechizó la derribo apenas noto sus intenciones. Un mundo de pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Ame al ver esto, acto seguido Ame se concentró en las alas de la figura encapuchada, parecían ser de batponi pero también parecía tener pelaje en las mismas, ¿acaso era posible que esa figura fuera, su hija?

Un alicornio de pelaje gris, cuya crin era de un tono gris más profundo se acercó y dijo:

-bien hecho nunca me has fallado querida, ahora que tienes a tu presa, mátala.

La figura encapuchada se despojó de la capucha dejando ver sus dos cuernos y sus ojos purpuras.

-¡Ákri!- dijo Ame sorprendida.

Ame estuvo a punto de salir del escondite pero Luna la detuvo con su magia.

-sí, sales ahora Ame, nos descubrirán y, se perfectamente que no debo remarcarte que nos encontramos en desventaja numérica- dijo Luna.

-¡ella es mi hija debes dejarme ir!-alego Ame.

-lo sé, la eh visto en tus sueños, pero ya habrá tiempo para recuperarla, de momento solo podemos ver- agrego Luna.

Ame se recobró la cordura y se tranquilizó, en cuanto a Trixie al escuchar que esa batponi con cuernos era hija de Ame se quedó atontada. Siguieron viendo la escena, en la que parecía ser claro el destino de Daring, Ákri desenvaino una de sus seis espadas y le apunto a la pegaso con esta, pero no lanzo el golpe, un momento después Ákri bajo la espada.

-no, no lo hare, no matare nadie más por tu causa- dijo Ákri.

-acaso olvidas el trato que hicimos, tú haces todo lo que yo te diga y yo con el poder que tengo como dios de la destrucción sacare a tu madre del infierno o acaso no la quieres liberar- alego el alicornio.

-pero eh echo de todo y, tú no has hecho nada aun, empiezo a dudar de tu palabra Exitium- respondió Ákri.

-que lastima entonces, supongo que nos tendremos que llevar a esta pegaso hasta que cambies tu opinión y decidas matarla, de momento se quedara como prisionera-añadió el alicornio cuyo nombre acababa de decir Ákri.

Daring estaba tratando de reincorporarse cuando el alicornio con un impulso elemental la lanzo contra un árbol y la dejo inconsciente.

-llévensela- ordeno Exitium.

Las extrañas criaturas obedecieron y se llevaron a la pegaso. Ákri se quedó estática un momento hasta que el alicornio pronuncio su nombre y Ákri avanzo. Para cuando se retiraron de ahí, quedaron algunos de las extrañas criaturas merodeando eran pocas así que no dudaron un momento en acabar con ellas.

De entre los arbustos salieron Ame, Luna y Trixie acompañadas por los marinos y tomaron por sorpresa a las extrañas criaturas, la confusión en estas fue tal que ninguna opuso resistencia.

Ame acabo con varias de estas criaturas y, desato así el enojo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Trixie esta confundida, ¿exactamente quién era esa poni de la túnica negra?-pregunto Trixie.

-era mi hija y, ahora sé que está siendo utilizada por un dios que la manipula diciendo que me va a sacar del infierno- respondió Ame.

-¿si pasaste tantos años en el infierno, cómo es posible que ella sea tu hija?-pregunto Luna.

-durante los años que pase con ella había una poni llamada Gaia, una unicornio, ella me dijo que la cantidad de poder que se resguardaba en el interior de mi hija la volvía un ser eterno, a menos que alguien la mate jamás morirá- explico Ame.

-nació con la habilidad de la vida eterna- agrego Luna.

-a Trixie le gustaría saber ¿porque ella tiene ese aspecto? ¿Cómo fue que engendraste una hija como ella?-cuestiono Trixie.

-su padre era un hibrido de batponi con pegaso, ella resulto ser la mescla perfecta de ambas especies, pero esto se dio por un incidente, Gaia, en un examen que hizo cuando ella aun crecía en mí, altero accidentalmente parte de la genética, pues ella absorbió la magia de Gaia y la canalizó- respondió Ame.

-y como tus sueños dicen, quieres recuperarla- añadió Luna.

-eso es correcto- contesto Ame.

-hay que regresar al campamento, hemos visto al enemigo, sabemos que están aquí, solo queda encontrar donde se ocultan- aclaro Luna.

Dicho esto, partieron de regreso a los barcos, ahora que habían confirmado que el enemigo estaba presente en esa zona, debían encontrar donde se ocultaba y, Ame ahora sabia quien tenía a su hija, en cuanto a Trixie, había varias preguntas en ella que necesitaban respuesta.


	6. 4 el castillo sombrio

Capítulo 4 el castillo sombrío

" _Un castillo pude ser desde un sitio majestuoso hasta el sitio más imponente y tétrico que se puede encontrar"_

Había pasado ya una semana desde que la compañía tomo la costa, esa semana habían realizado varios recorridos buscando el escondite enemigo. Lograron reconocer el terreno y crear con materiales básicos un par de atalayas que servirían para revisar los alrededores del campamento. Habían aprovechado algunos árboles caídos y talaron unos cuantos para tener leña y rodear el campamento con barricadas echas de enormes picas de madera que servirían como defensa en algún ataque. Si el enemigo corría hacia estas se empalarían solos.

Todo había estado bastante tranquilo. Sin embargo muchos empezaban a alarmarse por la falta de enemigos en la zona pues entre más pasaran buscando se exponían a que el enemigo los encontrara primero.

En el bergantín Son of the Wind se encontraban oculto FireRune, se había metido al barco antes de que zarparan pues la noche anterior a que zarparan le había entrado una profunda preocupación por Ame, razón por la cual se escabullo en el barco y se mantuvo oculto en la cubierta de carga comiendo algunas de las provisiones. Pasada la semana desde que arribaran a la costa FireRune decidió salir de su escondite y subir a la cubierta de batería. Su pequeño viaje en cubierto termino aquí pues uno de los marinos lo vio y lo llevo a tierra firme.

Luna, Trixie y Ame se encontraban discutiendo sobre como proseguir con la búsqueda, pues estaban dando demasiadas vueltas sin encontrar a los enemigos. El marinero se hiso presente frente a ellas escoltando a FireRune.

-Lo encontré en la cubierta de batería del Son of the Wind –dijo el marino.

-Je je hola – dijo FireRune con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

-Corrijan a Trixie pero ¿no se supone que él no iba a venir? –cuestión Trixie.

-Así era –respondió Ame.

-¿Tienen algún inconveniente con que haya venido? –pregunto Luna.

-Solo uno, él no es exactamente un luchador, se defiende pero hasta ahí –respondió Ame.

-En eso concuerda Trixie –agrego Trixie.

-Nos gustaría saber ¿por qué te arriesgaste a venir si ese es el caso? –cuestiono Luna.

-Me preocupe y no quise dejar ir a Ame, así que decidí venir. No quiero perder a mi amada Ame y menos perderla cuando está lejos de mí –explico FireRune.

-FireRune, no me vas a perder, estoy acostumbrada a estas situaciones y sé muy bien cómo actuar en ellas. Creme que me preocupa más que estés aquí en donde te puede pasar algo que en casa -explico Ame.

-Supongo que debí haberme quedado –añadió FireRune

-Bueno ahora que estas aquí tal vez puedas hacer algo para ayudar, lo hecho echo esta – dijo Luna.

-Claro, ¿qué puedo hacer? –pregunto FireRune.

-Ya que no eres el mejor luchador podrías ayudarnos a llevar una organización aquí, ¿puedes hacerlo? –Contesto Luna.

-No hay problema, mantendré a los ponis listos y el campamento en orden – respondió FireRune.

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo, una pegaso con un traje completamente negro se acercó al campamento ocultándose entre los árboles. Lo único que su traje permitía ver era su cola marrón y sus ojos que poseían un tono verde oscuro.

Esta pegaso analizo el campamento lentamente. Su vista se detuvo al ver a Luna y acto seguido, se volvió a adentrar en el bosque. Maniobrando entre las ramas de los arboles esta pegaso se desplazó unos 4 kilómetros al noroeste de la costa y llego a una especie de fortaleza pegada a una montaña.

Esta imponente fortaleza contaba con tres torres. Parecía más una muralla pegada a la montaña que una fortaleza, pero en realidad era todo un castillo, por fuera lucia escalofriante, como si hubiera sido esculpido con rencor, la estructura estaba hecha con una piedra más bien oscura, pero no llegaba a ser como la obsidiana, las torres contaban con estatuas de yeguas hermosas que poseían alas demoniacas y colas que terminaban en una afilada espina. Estas estatuas estaban en una pose majestuosa sus alas estaban extendidas y sus ojos cerrados, estas yeguas en lugar de tener cascos poseían garras, estas estatuas representaban al súcubo Equestriano.

La pegaso salió del bosque y aterrizo frente al imponente castillo, un guardia la vio desde una de las ventanas aledañas a la puerta y movió el casco como si le estuviera dando una orden a alguien.

Las grandes puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a la pegaso. Por dentro el castillo no dejaba de parecer imponente, era como una catedral de piedra construida para alabar a los demonios. Al fondo del enorme pasillo que se extendía al entrar en el castillo había un enorme vitral que representaba un escenario apocalíptico, y atrás del vitral había un gran poso de fuego y varias de las extrañas criaturas que hemos descrito antes alrededor del mismo, en ese castillo había de todo tipo de criaturas demoniacas, desde súcubos y drouners hasta arpías y vampiros, también podíamos encontrar ponis pegasos y unicornios normales aunque no precisamente muy civilizados, los unicornios se dedicaban a las artes oscuras como el vudú y la necromancia, mientras que los pegasos y los terrestres poseían una crueldad digna de cualquiera de las otras criaturas que habitaban en ese castillo.

Las armas que portaban la mayoría no eran precisamente de calidad, la gran mayoría eran de hierro simple o de obsidiana. Parecían más un grupo de bandidos que el ejército del dios de la destrucción. Sin embargo, el miedo que inspiraba verlos compensaba lo demás.

La pegaso camino entre todos estos seres como si nada, adentrándose cada vez más en los tétricos pasillos del castillo. Finalmente la pegaso se detuvo frente a una puerta de ébano y se quitó su máscara dejando ver su pelaje carmesí. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta y entro al salón del trono, el cual era un pasillo sin ventana alguna solo tétricas estalactitas naturales que colgaban del techo, una que otra columna y en la pared lucían murales que representaban escenas apocalípticas, al igual que el ventanal del primer salón. Ese castillo básicamente estaba construido en la montaña pero también era parte de esta.

En el trono se encontraba sentado el dios del caos y a su lado atada al trono se encontraba Ákri d'Argent solo que en este caso no poseía ni su túnica ni sus seis espadas, solo poseía el collar que la mantenía atada al trono. La pegaso le dio una mirada burlona a Ákri y luego se dirigió a Exitium dios de la destrucción, este la vio y le dijo:

-Erinias ¿qué me trae la general de mi ejército, mi guerrera más confiable? –pregunto Exitium.

-Encontré un campamento en la costa al suroeste de aquí, la mayoría son batponis pero también ahí terrestres, pegasos y unicornios, parecen estar buscando algo y creo que es a nosotros –explico la pegaso de nombre Erinias.

-Y porque debería interesarme este campamento, nos encargaremos de ellos si nos encuentran – alego Exitium.

-En este campamento venia una alicornio y estoy completamente segura de que era la princesa Luna diosa de la noche y monarca de las tinieblas –agrego Erinias.

El dios del caos se levantó de su trono y camino hasta uno de los murales.

-Quieres decir que la diosa de la noche vino a cazarme, en ese caso veremos quien caza a quien ¿con cuántos soldados cuenta la diosa? –cuestiono Exitium.

-Unos 500 aproximadamente –respondió Erinias

-Acaso me están subestimando, Luna cree que puede enfrentar a mis legiones con 500 ponis. ¿Sabes que haremos? Envía un batallón acaba con ellos quiero que presencies todo desde el punto más alto que encuentres pon a uno de tus capitanes más audaces al mando de este batallón –ordeno Exitium

-No seas imprudente Exitium – añadió Ákri desde su posición al lado del trono.

-Perdona? –cuestiono Exitium con un tono de enfado.

-Vas a enviar mil soldados contra una diosa, ¿enserio crees que van a volver? –alego Ákri.

-Y tu quien eres para cuestionarme, ¡se te olvida que soy el único que puede regresarte a tu madre! ¡tú solo haces lo que te pido cuándo te lo pido y sin cuestionarme una sola vez! ¿¡Te quedo claro!? –aclaro Exitium.

El dios de la destrucción se acercó a Ákri al ver que esta no le respondía y tomando la cadena que la sostenía del cuello la acerco hacia él.

-te repito, ¡¿te quedo claro?! –pregunto Furioso Exitium.

-Sí, mi señor –respondió Ákri quejándose del dolor que le provocaba el collar.

-Bien. Erinias reúne al batallón y ve, dale una lección a esa diosa –ordeno Exitium.

-a la orden mi señor –respondió Erinias.

La pegaso salió de la sala, dejando solos a Exitium y a Ákri. Ákri se reincorporo después del daño que le había echo Exitium con la cadena y le dijo:

-Aun no comprendo porque haces todo esto.

-Soy el dios de la destrucción es mi deber, en algún momento este mundo debe llegar a su final, pero hasta que mi poder no esté completo no puedo hacer mucho solo destruir a mis enemigos para evitarme percances cuando se liberé todo mi poder –explico Exitium.

-¿Pero qué es lo que ganas haciéndolo? –cuestiono Ákri.

-Un mundo que reinar, para que mis seguidores puedan vivir, en un mundo devastado por las catástrofes. Con el cielo cubierto de cenizas no tendrán que preocuparse por el sol o la luna, ninguna fuerza los dañara y yo habré cumplido mi deber como dios de la destrucción al dejar la tierra estéril los mares secos y las ciudades en ruinas –agrego Exitium.

-¿Entonces traerás la muerte a billones solo para cumplir con tu supuesto destino? –cuestiono Ákri de mala gana.

-Eso are porque así debe ser. Soy Exitium heraldo del fin de los días, dios de La destrucción cada billón de años mi poder vuelve a mi permitiéndome traer el final al mundo que deba acabar, ese es mi deber esa es la profecía y así va a ser y cuando todo mi poder vuelva a mi nada ni nadie podrá detenerme. Podre controlar el sol y la luna. Matare al sol para dejar en tinieblas al mundo y a la luna la tendré a mi merced para controlar los mares y la fuerza gravitacional. Todos los poderes de la naturaleza serán míos y los usare para acabar con todo lo existente, ese es mi destino, así dice la profecía –explico Exitium.

-La profecía también dice que una espada creada por el primero de los dioses será la única arma capaz de poner el poder de la destrucción en contra de su dios destruyendo así a este dios y evitando el fin de los días. Así como la profecía dice todo lo que podrás hacer también dice cómo vas a morir Exitium, esa arma legendaria será tu perdición –alego Ákri.

-Esa espada es un mito, no existe arma como esa, la espada primordial no existe, jamás existió – alego Exitium.

-Si tú parte de la profecía es verdad ¿cómo puedes decir que la espada primordial no lo es? – cuestiono Ákri.

-Porque es imposible que exista poder que pueda poner a mi propio poder en mi contra. No existe tal cosa –respondió Exitium pero esta vez su tono antes de enfado parecía de preocupación.

-No suenas seguro de tus palabras Exitium, ¿tienes miedo verdad? ¿Temes que la espada primordial sea verdad y tu vida valla a ser apagada por esta espada tal como lo dice la profecía? ¿Por eso omites a la espada cada que dices la profecía? no quieres que nadie sepa de la posible existencia de esta espada, porque si lo supieran podrían buscarla y acabar contigo –alego Ákri.

-Te equivocas, además en dado caso de que existiera la espada ¿Quién podría usarla? Además liberar el poder de esa espada, que es el que se necesita para matarme, es un suicidio para un mortal aquel que la utiliza morirá antes de poder matarme nadie puede liberar todo el poder de esa espada sin morir, no hay mortal capaz de hacer eso.–explico Exitium.

-¿Y si esta espada la consiguiera otro ser divino como Luna? –cuestiono Ákri.

Exitium se quedó sin palabras, el silencio duro en el salón un par de minutos y finalmente Exitium respondió:

-Esta conversación se acabó.

-¿E si Luna te encontrase antes de que tu poder vuelva a ti? En ese caso ella tendría las de ganar y lo sabes. –añadió Akri

-¡Eh dicho que esta conversación se acabó! –respondió Exitium antes de retirarse del salón, dejando ahí sola a Ákri.

* * *

 **saludos, bueno creo que no tarde mucho en actualizar este fic, pero me disculpo por solo traer un capitulo de una de mis historias este fin de semana, pues tuve un pequeño accidente que me dejo mal mi mano derecha y no había podido escribir entre semana, así que les voy informando, en otro asunto les agradezco a los que estén siguiendo este fic aun, ya que viene empezando desde Infernal Scratch, también se les agradece los comentarios a quienes comenten y dicho esto me despido de ustedes.**


	7. 5 el poder de una diosa

Capítulo 5 El poder de una diosa.

" _No existe mayor imprudencia que desafiar a algo cuyo potencial desconoces"_

El batallón de Exitium se preparó y partieron al encuentro con el campamento de Luna. Iban dirigidos por uno de los capitanes de la armada de Exitium y vigilados de cerca por la general Erinias. La pegaso guerrera vigilaba atenta el avance del ejército desde las nubes, quería asegurarse de que la misión fuera según lo planeado. Luna y su pequeña armada debían caer.

En el campamento Luna, Ame y Trixie se encontraban planificando las siguientes rutas de búsqueda. Ninguna sospechaba que el enemigo iría a ellas.

La noche apenas estaba iniciando, las estrellas relucían y las aguas tranquilas del mar se habían elevado como cada noche. La fría brisa nocturna recorría los bosques desde su campamento hasta el ejército cuya existencia aun desconocían.

-Ya buscamos por toda la zona este y la mayor parte de la zona sur nuestros camaradas empiezan a agotarse y desesperarse de búsquedas inútiles– alegó Ame

-Trixie se pregunta: ¿si hemos investigado suficiente el norte? – cuestionó Trixie.

-El norte muestra ciertos inconvenientes para ser explorado. Los bosques abundan en esa zona, las montañas y los cerros igual – añadió Luna.

-lo preocupante aquí es que: entre más tiempo pasemos buscando más probable es que nuestro enemigo nos encuentre antes que nosotros a el – agregó Ame.

-Sin embargo estamos atascados en esta búsqueda y debemos resolver eso primero que nada. –dijo Luna.

-¿Cómo? –Cuestionó Trixie.

-debe haber algo que hayamos pasado por alto –respondió Luna.

-Trixie opina que a pesar de las dificultades deberíamos centrar más la búsqueda en la zona norte que es la que menos hemos explorado –añadió Trixie.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo con Trixie. Probablemente estén en el único lugar que no hemos explorado a fondo. Sin embargo es peligroso, es un laberinto de árboles, hierbas y arbustos. –alegó Luna.

-¿Porque usted se preocupa de eso princesa?. Usted es una diosa – cuestionó Ame.

Luna le dirigió una profunda mirada a Ame y le respondió:

-Mi preocupación no es por mí –Luna señalo al resto de los ponis y continuo- es por ellos. Mi pueblo, es mi responsabilidad, los defenderé de lo que venga. Si entran en ese bosque los estaría arriesgando demasiado.

Luna se acercó más a Ame y con el mismo tono serio pregunto:

-¿Por qué desconfías de nosotras aun? ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer tu desconfianza?

Ame miro seriamente a Luna y le contesto sin apuro:

-He tenido demasiadas malas experiencias con la realeza para creer tan fácil que una divinidad ponga antes que ella a sus seguidores –Alegó Ame.

\- No todos los miembros de la realeza, ni todos los seres divinos estamos sedientos de poder y segados por el oro y la plata Ame. Hay quienes nos preocupamos por los nuestros sobre todo lo demás y eso lo sabes bien. He visto en tus sueños a tus padres.

La expresión de Ame cambio al escuchar esa última frase.

-Ellos eran buenos gobernantes se preocuparon por defender a su pueblo y salvarlos a ti y a tu hermano antes que así mismos. No querían riquezas, ni poder, solo justicia, como tú. Ame nosotras fuimos ignoradas mucho tiempo. Perdidas en la sombra de nuestra hermana Celestia. No fue hasta tiempo después de que volvimos de nuestro encierro que encontramos a los seguidores que nos alababan, desde entonces no los hemos descuidado, los guardamos bajo nuestro velo. –explicó Luna.

Ame estaba a punto de hablar cuando un guardia entro a la tienda en la que estaban y de manera desesperada dijo:

-Un batallón se dirige hacia nosotros desde el norte. El enemigo nos encontró.

-¿Cuántos son? – pregunto Ame.

-Mil cuando menos – respondió el guardia.

-Nos llevan ventaja numérica – dijo Trixie.

-Necesitamos un plan y rápido – agregó Ame.

Luna empezó a andar con total seriedad. Salió de la tienda y siguió caminando como si nada. En el centro del campamento Luna extendió sus alas y se dio media vuelta.

-No es necesario un plan. Cuiden el campamento. Volveremos – dijo Luna

Ame y Trixie la miraron algo confundidas antes de que la princesa de la noche emprendiera el vuelo.

Luna vigilo desde los cielos el bosque hasta que a la entrada de este encontró al ejército apenas saliendo del mismo. Luna descendió y aterrizo unos metros frente al ejército. El capitán del mismo detuvo la avanzada al ver a la diosa frente a ellos.

-Alteza que hace aquí afuera sin su pequeña armada. ¿Viene a rendirse? –dijo el capitán con tono burlón.

-Venimos a acabar con tu batallón – respondió Luna.

-¿Con que ejercito? –preguntó manteniendo su tono burlón el capitán.

-No me harán falta mis soldados para acabar con tu batallón. Te doy una oportunidad de retirarte y decirle a tu dios que se rinda –sentenció Luna.

-Crees que puedes vencer a mil de nosotros tu sola y además que me retiraría –dijo burlón el capitán.

-Cometes un grande error. Te mostraremos porque no hay que subestimar a una deidad –Sentenció Luna invocando una guadaña cuya hoja se asemejaba demasiado a una luna en cuarto menguante.

-Mátenla –Sentencio el capitán desenvainando su arma.

El ejército se abalanzo sobre la diosa de la noche, su confianza en que ganarían era tanta que no vieron todos sus errores. Desafiar a la deidad de la noche durante la noche, era como pelear con un tiburón en su elemento. Osaron atacar a Luna en su territorio, en su propio juego y caro la iban a pagar.

Luna ilumino su cuerno y apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ella unos rayos elementales proyectados desde las estrellas comenzaron a caer como una lluvia de flechas sobre el batallón. La avanzada del batallón no se detuvo a pesar de los numerosos compañeros suyos que caían muertos por la mortal lluvia de finos rayos estelares.

Finalmente estuvieron suficientemente cerca de Luna como para arremeter contra ella con sus armas, sin embargo, Luna fue más rápida. La guadaña bloqueo y aniquilo a más de uno sin que estos se enteraran de que los golpeo. La hoja fantasma de la guadaña de Luna se movía con la rapidez de una estrella y con el sigilo de un velo nocturno.

Todo el que intentaba arremeter contra Luna terminaba con un profundo corte de la guadaña en su cuerpo. Después de varias bajas le fue obvio que ese combatir a corta distancia no era buena idea

Luna extendió sus alas y con gran velocidad arremetió contra sus enemigos. La hoja de la guadaña acababa rápidamente con el enemigo que se topara Luna. La diosa de la noche mantenía iluminado su cuerno, no solo porque sostenida la guadaña con su magia también mantenía la lluvia de rayos estelares y se mantenía preparada para lanzar cualquier ataque elemental.

Luna llego a un terreno más elevado que la mayoría del lugar y se sitio en el mismo, en ese punto podía verlos a todos. Algunos artilleros intentaron abatirla con mosquetes y algunos magos con proyectiles elementales.

Las balas de los mosquetes se volvían polvo antes de llegar a Luna por el poder elemental que esta despedía. En cuanto a los proyectiles elementales Luna los paraba y los regresaba a su remitente.

Un grupo de enemigos intento abalanzarse sobre ella. Pero, Luna con un fuerte impulso mágico no solo los aparto, los despedazó volviéndolos polvo de estrella.

Estuvieras cerca o lejos de la princesa corrías riesgo. En la lejanía los rayos estelares que caían como flechas junto a los proyectiles elementales que Luna era capaz de lanzar con su cuerno y en la cercanía el filo fantasma de la guadaña.

Erinias solo observaba desde la distancia como Luna abatía al batallón que habían enviado. No se lo podía creer.

-¡Vamos montón de inútiles! –dijo claramente desesperada.

Luna continuaba su defensa perfectamente, sin titubear ni un poco, sus distintos hechizos eran suficientes para acabar con la gran mayoría, pues pocos lograban acercarse lo suficiente para ser víctimas de la guadaña.

Luna se mantenía en una posición, no le había sido necesario moverse hasta ahora. Llego un punto en el que Luna se relajó a tal grado que tomo la guadaña con su casco y la recargo en su lomo. En ese punto si se le acercaban simplemente les paraba el corazón con su magia. De ahí en fuera continuaba su constante lluvia de rayos estelares y su constante bombardeo de proyectiles elementales cuya fuerza se comparaba a la de un relámpago, estos dos ataques obligaba a sus enemigos a cubrirse detrás de rocas donde Luna no alcanzara a verlos, este intento resultaba inútil.

El capitán de la armada se abalanzo valerosamente sobre Luna quien solo lo sostuvo con su magia y lo elevo frente a ella.

-Es imposible que nos venzas a todos –alegó el capitán.

-Es imposible que un mortal mate a una deidad –respondió Luna fríamente.

Unos cuantos soldados intentaron acudir al auxilio de su capitán pero antes de llegar una especie de ráfaga de viento los degollaba. Luna con su magia estaba invocando finas cuchillas elementales que eran invisibles para cualquier ojo mortal e inaudibles para cualquier ser.

El capitán miro a Luna una vez más pero esta vez su mirada paso de expresar arrogancia a miedo. La mirada que Luna le expresaba al capitán era fría y cruel. El capitán movió la cabeza haciendo un ademan negativo. Su mirada suplicaba clemencia, pero la expresión de luna no se suavizó.

-Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás –sentenció Luna antes de acabar con el capitán.

Súbitamente el cuerpo del capitán comenzó a corroerse hasta volverse polvo de estrella lenta y tortuosamente. Esta escena lleno de pánico a las criaturas que conformaban su ejército.

Un vampiro se lanzó sobre Luna por la espalda creyendo que la tomaba desprevenida. Luna sujeto rápidamente la guadaña con su magia y con sus cascos libres capturo al vampiro y lo decapito sin necesidad de usar la guadaña. Solo con sus cascos le había sacado la cabeza a la criatura.

La cabeza del vampiro rodo hasta quedar a los pies de un nigromante del mismo ejército.

Luna extendió sus alas una vez más y emprendió vuelo, los que tenían la capacidad de volar de entre sus enemigos la persiguieron sin darse cuenta que se dirigían a una trampa.

Luna los dirigió a un cumulo de nubes negras donde la luz de la luna y las estrellas no se hacían presentes. Al entrar en ese territorio habían cometido un grave error. Luna se había camuflado perfectamente entre las sombras cualquier intento que hicieran por buscarla sería inútil. Del mismo cumulo de nubes surgieron tétricas sombras que se abalanzaron sobre los desprevenidos pegasos, súcubos, engendros y vampiros que se encontraban buscando a Luna.

Habían caído directo en una trampa de la que ninguno saldría vivo. Luna salió del cumulo de nubes y aterrizó en una pila de rocas que se encontraban al borde de un abismo que daba al mar.

Lo que quedaba del ejército intento abalanzarse sobre ella. Luna ilumino su cuerno y seguido de este sus ojos. El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y el cielo comenzaba a nublarse solamente dejando la luna visible.

-¡Pagaran caro su afrenta! ¡Al seguirme hasta está pendiente han cavado su propia tumba! – Sentenció Luna.

Las nubes de tormenta que ahora les rodeaban comenzaron a despedir relámpagos azotando a la tierra sin ninguna clemencia. Rayo tras rayo la tierra alrededor de la Princesa Luna era desbaratada con la fuerza de un huracán.

Algunos de sus enemigos se acababan de dar cuenta de su error, pero, era demasiado tarde. La tierra empezó a crujir después de ser azotada por los relámpagos por un largo rato y finalmente cedió haciendo que la pendiente en la que estaban Luna y lo que quedaba del ejército se precipitara hasta quedar al nivel del mar. Luna evito la caída tomando el vuelo una vez más y una vez en una altura que consideró segura realizo su golpe final

El cuerno de Luna se ilumino con más intensidad y la luna se empezó a mover y con ella la marea empezó a retroceder alarmantemente. El agua del mar se iba a cumulando a varios kilómetros de la tierra convirtiéndose en una imponente ola de gran tamaño. Luna había creado un tsunami con la simple influencia de la Luna sobre la marea.

La ola no era suficientemente grande para llegar hasta el campamento donde estaban sus aliados pero si para acabar con lo que quedaba del batallón enemigo. Si no los mataba el impacto que tendría la ola contra ellos morirían ahogados o serian arrojados contra lo que quedaba de la pendiente y el golpe los mataría.

-Es tiempo de que suba la marea. ¡Sufran la ira de los mares! –Declaró Luna antes de soltar el Tsunami sobre la tierra.

La inmensa ola embistió a la tierra con una velocidad de vértigo, lo que quedaba de la pendiente paro la fuerza de este pero no evito que el mar reclamara parte de la tierra como territorio suyo. Lo que quedaba del ejército enemigo murió por la fuerza con la que la ola los embistió y los que no los mato la ola murieron siendo arrojados por la misma contra las afiladas rocas de la pendiente.

La guadaña de Luna desapareció y la diosa de la noche observo desde lo alto el pequeño golfo que había echo con su castigo divino. Pero a lo lejos cubierto detrás de unos árboles vio a uno de los soldados enemigos intentando huir. Luna se abalanzó con velocidad contra él y lo derribo. Era un simple poni de tierra, pero servía a un dios que quería traer destrucción y desgracia. Luna miro los ojos a este poni y le dijo:

-Te dejare vivir, más quiero una cosa de ti. Cuando vuelvas a tu guarida quiero que le transmitas a tu dios el siguiente mensaje: Lo reto a desafiarme el mismo, quiero que de su cara y me enfrente con valor. No quiero que envié a sus seguidores a luchar por él.

El poni solo hizo un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza y acto seguido, Luna lo dejo marchar.

Esa noche le había dado una lección a su enemigo y Erinias la general de la armada enemiga lo había presenciado todo desde la distancia. Le era claro el error que había cometido su líder al ordenar ese ataque. Rápidamente emprendió vuelo en dirección a la fortaleza. Debía informarle a Exitium de lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **perdonen la tardanza en actualizar eh estado corto de tiempo, pero en fin aquí les dejo el capitulo de la semana y les agradezco una ves mas a aquellos que siguen la misma**


	8. 6 defensa

Capítulo 6 Defensa.

" _La fuerza no implica la victoria, la inteligencia y la habilidad te darán la victoria"_

Luna regresó al campamento y se reunió rápidamente con Trixie y Ame. La princesa de la noche parecía apurada y preocupada, sin embargo, también se le notaba segura.

-Necesitamos preparar a las tropas. El enemigo nos atacara de nuevo y tememos que sea pronto- Explicó Luna.

-¿Que le paso al ejército que se aproximaba?-preguntó Ame.

-Acabé con ellos y por esa razón sabemos que volverán a atacar pero esta vez no serán solo mil de ellos- agregó Luna.

-¡¿Acabaste con el batallón enemigo sola?!- Preguntó Trixie sorprendida.

-¡No tenemos mucho tiempo hay que preparar las tropas! –Respondió Luna.

Ame se dirigió al centro del campamento y desde ahí empezó a movilizar a las tropas. Luna voló hasta el castillo de popa de la fragata Nocte Velum y desde ahí observo la movilización del campamento. Las tropas armaron uno que otro cañón y los acercaron a las barricadas junto con la pólvora, la munición y las respectivas herramientas de un cañón. Con troncos cortados y piedras reforzaban todo lo que podían las barricadas. Los tiradores iban tomando posiciones en zonas altas incluso desde los barcos. A donde uno viera encontraría, mosquetes y espadas siendo repartidos. Trixie era una de las que se encontraba repartiendo los mosquetes, a la vez que los cargaban.

-¡Quiero a los tiradores con al menos dos mosquetes cada uno, que alguien los ayudé a recargar mientras disparan con el segundo mosquete!–ordenó Ame.

-¡Almirante Umbra, lleve a un pequeño grupo de los suyos a recoger a nuestros vigías! ¡Esas atalayas ya no son seguras! ¡Queremos a todos en el campamento para ayudar en la defensa! – ordenó Luna.

-¡A su servicio alteza! –respondió Umbra.

Castillo lúgubre 3:45 Am.

En la guardia de Exitium el dios de la destrucción esperaba el regresó de su ejército, mas este nunca llegaría. Erinias llegó en su lugar y le informó a Exitium de la caída de su batallón.

-¡¿Como que fueron derrotados?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron quinientos batponis con mil de los míos?!- alegó Exitium furioso.

-No fueron quinientos, solo fue una. Luna por su cuenta acabo con sus tropas- añadió Erinias.

-¿Cómo?-cuestionó Exitium.

-Te lo advertí Exitium, cometías una imprudencia al desafiar a una diosa con miserable número –alegó Ákri.

Exitium parecía más furioso que nunca, su respiración era pesada y sus alas se iban abriendo parcialmente. Por un momento vio a Ákri y de ella paso su mirada a Erinias.

-Erinias quiero que dirijas dos legiones hasta el campamento de Luna. Lleva de todo, nigromantes, vampiros, no muertos, arpías, leones de nemea. Destroza el ejército de Luna –Ordenó Exitium.

-Como deseé mi señor- Dijo Erinias antes de salir del salo.

-Sabes, sigo sin entender porque haces esto –alegó Ákri.

-¿Qué parte de: Es mi deber de nacimiento, no entiendes? – cuestionó Exitium.

-¡¿Siquiera te has molestado en preguntarte porque existes?! –Añadió Ákri

-Existo para traer el Armagedón a este y al próximo mundo. Como dios de la destrucción ese es el destino que se me ha dado – respondió Exitium.

-En que te beneficia. No comprendo porque seguir un destino que no te traerá nada –alegó Ákri.

-No me es necesario que lo comprendas –añadió Exitium.

-Sabes, vas a caer y yo estaré ahí para verte exhalar tu último aliento –dijo Ákri amenazante.

-Pareciera que alguien olvido quien es el único que le puede devolver a su madre –contestó Exitium de manera burlona y amenazante.

La expresión de Ákri cambio totalmente y volvió a someterse ante Exitium. Con lágrimas en sus ojos dijo:

-Perdóneme mi señor

-Eso está mejor- alegó Exitium yendo a su trono y sentándose en el mismo.

Campamento 4:07 Am

Las tropas estaban posicionadas y las armas preparadas para la tormenta que se avecinaba. El acero resplandecía ante el brillo de la Luna, al igual que las armaduras y los cañones. Nadie podía quitar la vista del bosque por temor a que apareciera el enemigo. La tensión se sentía en el aire.

Luna vigilaba desde el castillo de popa de su fragata, pero, no parecía haber movimiento alguno. Los vigías que se habían situado en los mástiles de los barcos tampoco veían al enemigo. Los vigías al tener la posición más alta del campamento y la mejor puntería entre las tropas, se les habían dejado los mejores mosquetes.

Ame se reunió con sus marinos en las barricadas y el oficial de su barco le dio un mosquete y le preparó otro.

-Capitana, estamos a su disposición –dijo el oficial del Son of the Wind. El oficial era un poni terrestre de pelaje amarillo con una corta crin naranja, portaba una casaca militar de estilo inglés. Su nombre era Soldat Loyal

Ame tomó el mosquete, observo a todos sus marinos y respondió:

-Yo les agradezco a ustedes por haberme acompañado en tantas travesías. Nunca han cuestionado mis decisiones y hemos enfrentado juntos tormentas, corsarios, piratas. Hoy enfrentaremos un ejército bestial, pero estoy segura de que si nos mantenemos unidos lograremos abatir hasta al último de ellos ¿Me seguirán hasta el final de esta batalla? –agregó Ame.

-La respaldaremos hasta que la muerte venga por cada uno de nosotros –contestó uno de los marinos.

Ame sonrió y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando un cuerno de guerra sonó desde el bosque. Trixie que se encontraba en otra zona de las barricadas gritó:

-¡ALGUIEN MAS VE LA CANTIDAD DE ENEMIGOS QUE VIENE A NOSOTROS!

Luna los alcanzaba a ver desde el barco, a simple vista se daba cuenta que eran más que los que atacaron la última vez, muchos más. FireRune apenas se acercó a la barricada notó que todo el frente del bosque estaba repleto de enemigos. Los habían rodeado.

Del frente del ejército surgió Erinias. La pegaso guerrera se quitó su casco, se adelantó un poco al ejército junto con dos guardias y sentenció:

-Les damos una última oportunidad de rendirse, si no la aceptan arrasaremos con su pequeño campamento, si la toman los dejaremos marchar.

Luna supo de inmediato que estaba mintiendo. Esa pegaso solo quería hacer que bajaran la guardia para poder masacrarlos. Trixis miró a Ame como si le estuviera preguntando: ¿Qué hacemos? Sin embargo, Ame no dejo de apuntar el mosquete, puso su casco encima del largo gatillo, adaptado para los cascos y espero una señal. Luna le respondió a Erinias fríamente:

-¡No nos subestimes, no vamos a caer en tu patético engaño! ¡Dispara Ame!

Con lo último dicho Ame abrió fuego y junto a ella todos sus marinos. Acto seguido, toda la tropa de Luna abrió fuego. La bala que disparo Ame fue a darle a uno de los ponis que estaba alado de Erinias fue cuando la pegaso se echó atrás de una roca para evitar los disparos, su ejército al versé atacado hizo lo mismo.

Una vez paró el fuego, Erinias saco su pistola y disparó:

-¡tráiganme sus cabezas! –ordenó Erinias.

Algunos de sus soldados trataron de llegar hasta las barricadas, pero eran abatidos antes por los mosquetes. El combate paso a ser un tiroteo cuando la tropa de Erinias empezó a usar los mosquetes con los que contaban.

Luna observaba aun desde el castillo de popa. La diosa de la noche estaba localizando con la vista en qué lugares se habían acumulado los enemigos tratando de cubrirse. Cuando los tuvo ubicados lanzó proyectiles elementales hacia estos lugares. La magia de Luna era poderosa sus proyectiles elementales causaban un gran daño y la explosión que causaban tenía un radio considerable.

Ame estaba intentando acertarle a la que era la líder del ejército enemigo, Erinias. Parecía un duelo de tiro entre Ame y Erinias pues ambas intentaban acertar un disparó a la otra.

Finalmente lograron acercarse algunos de los enemigos a la barricada, Trixie lo notó e invocó su guadaña. El primer enemigo que saltó la barricada fue víctima de Trixie quien de un tajó certero lo empaló en la hoja de su guadaña. Así fue como dio inicio el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en la posición de Trixie mientras que en la de Ame aún se mantenía el tiroteo.

Luna con sus diversos hechizos lograba a cavar con pequeños grupos de enemigos desde su posición, esto al menos hasta que fue sorprendida por una manticora de pelaje negro, esta manticora logró elevar un tanto a la diosa de la noche. Luna invocó su guadaña y contraataco a la manticora atravesándole la hoja de la guadaña desde la mandíbula hasta el cráneo. En ese momento Luna vio los amenazantes ojos carmesís de la manticora y acto seguido, retiró la hoja de su guadaña del cráneo de su enemigo este calló directo al mar. Rápidamente se acercaron varias arpías, pegasos y un par de manticoras a Luna.

En tierra algunos enemigos estaban peligrosamente cerca de la barricada de Ame, con Luna ocupada defendiendo los cielos ya no tenían ningún apoyo en tierra.

-¡Preparen los cañones, cárguenlos de metralla! –ordenó Ame.

FireRune escuchó esto y ayudó a cargar uno de los cañones. Los cañones fueron cargados y posicionados, estaban a la espera de la orden de Ame.

-¡Todo listo Ame! –agregó FireRune.

-¡Paren el fuego! –ordenó Ame.

Su oficial de confianza la miró extrañado pero obedeció.

-¡Asegúrense de que sus armas estén cargadas y apunten hacia el enemigo, no disparen solo apunten! –aclaró Ame.

Todos los marinos de Ame obedecieron a su capitana y esperaron. El enemigo vio una oportunidad en ese alto del fuego y comenzaron a correr directo a la barricada. Ame solo observaba acercarse al enemigo, mas no daba la orden. Erinias se dio cuenta demasiado tarde lo que planeaba Ame.

-¡Deténganse montón de zánganos! ¡es una trampa! –Ordenó Erinias pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Acribíllenlos! – Ordenó Ame justo cuando los enemigos se encontraban a apenas unos metros de la barricada.

Tanto los cañones como los mosquetes, dispararon al altísono y los enemigos cayeron a montones. Una vez lanzada la primera andanada siguió el ritual de antes, disparó y cambio de mosquete mientras recargan el otro, para lograr disparos casi consecutivos. Algunas de las unidades pensantes del enemigo intentaron retirarse al bosque para obtener cobertura, por otro lado las bestias no lo hicieron y murieron.

Del lado de Trixie el enfrentamiento cercano se iba tornando más y más agresivo. Algunas criaturas nocturnas del enemigo eran poderosas y otras eran casi invulnerables los vampiros entre estas. mas los batponis sabían cómo acabar con criaturas como esas, pues su deber era cuidar las noches. La guadaña de Trixie no había tardado en mancharse considerablemente de sangre. Los enemigos al verla como una de las líderes se abalanzaban sobre ella.

Luna seguía enfrentándose a los enemigos que trataban de abatirla en el aire. Todo intentó que hicieran era inútil contra ella, era una diosa peleando contra criaturas mucho más débiles que ella, lo que la mantenía ocupada era el número de enemigos.

La mayoría de los soldados de Erinias estaban en problemas, sin embargo, seguían siendo más que la tropa de Luna. Erinias sonrió y les dedico una mirada cruel a sus adversarios. Ame tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver esto.

-Prepárense para cualquier cosa –alegó Ame.

Erinias guardó su pistola de chispa y desenvainó una de sus dos espadas, acto seguido declaró:

-¡segunda horda conmigo! –

Erinias empezó a correr en dirección a la barricada justo cuando salían barias bestias desde atrás de ella, entre estas, dos leones de nemea. Los leones de nemea eran leones dorados de gran tamaño cuya fuerza era implacable. Ame no se esperaba ver semejantes criaturas.

Erinias emprendió vuelo y detrás de ella avanzó la segunda horda del ejército. Ame disparó el mosquete y apenas logró dañar a uno de los leones.

-Prepárense para la embestida –advirtió Ame.

Los enemigos llegaron a la barricada y saltaron esta. Ame levantó el mosquete quedando este apuntando al cielo.

-Mosquetes arriba déjenlos empalarse solos –ordenó Ame.

Sus marinos obedecieron y apuntaron los moquetes hacia el cielo. El efecto fue obvio, varios de los que saltaron la barricada cayeron directo en las afiladas bayonetas de los mosquetes.

Cuando un no muerto quedo clavado en el mosquete de Ame esta arrojo el mosquete, desenvaino su espada primaria y desenfundo su pistola. Con la espada se bloqueó el ataque de un engendro, al siguiente movimiento logró desarmarlo y de una estocada le enterró la espada. Otro de los enemigos intento dispararle a Ame, pero esta uso el cadáver para cubrirse, casi inmediatamente Ame disparó de vuelta. La bala le atravesó la cabeza de su adversario.

La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo había empezado en la posición de Ame, mientras Luna masacraba a las unidades aéreas que trataban de derivarla. Ya casi no quedaban unidades aéreas enemigas, sin embargo, Luna empezaba a enfadarse.

Trixie seguía manteniendo el combate por su lado, ya habían hecho retroceder a las bestias, mas, las bajas de los suyos habían sido in evitables. Un vamiro ataco a Trixie por la espalda, esta apenas reaccionó a tiempo para poner la guadaña entre ella y la bestia. El vampiro impactó contra la guadaña eh intentó alcanzar a Trixie, sin embargo, esta desenvainó la espada oculta en la guadaña y decapitó al vampiro de un tajó.

-¡ninguna bestia pude detener a Trixie con un ataque tan predecible! –dijo Trixie, antes de ser golpeada por un león de nemea.

Trixie fue a impactar con una pierda y cuando se recobró observó a la enrome criatura y dijo:

-Trixie tiene un problema.

Ame y sus marinos mantenían el combate bastante bien contra las bestias habían logrado evitar que estas avanzaran mucho más. Sin embargo, la atención de Ame fue atraída por la pegaso Erinias quien aniquiló a tres de sus tripulantes con sus fluidos movimientos y sus dos espadas Khopesh. Ame al ver a sus queridos marinos caer muertos a los pies de esta pegaso sintió rabia y desenvainó su espada secundaria.

Erinias le regresó la mirada a Ame y después de un momento ambas se abalanzaron sobre la otra. Una no muerto intento embestir a Ame pero esta lo vio de reojo y estrenó las cuchillas que le había regalado Luna y degolló al no muerto. Finalmente chocaron espadas de ambas y ahí fue cuando empezó un feroz duelo entre las dos pegaso, ambas armadas con dos espadas. El viento silbaba mientras ellas blandían sus espadas implacables. Algunos de los marinos e incluso algunos de los soldados de Erinias pararon de luchar para ver el duelo entre sus respectivos líderes.

Trixie se encontraba esquivando los ataques que le lanzaba el león de nemea. Trixie buscaba constantemente como abatir a la bestia sin salir ella afectada. Traía en uno de sus cascos la espada y con su magia sostenía la guadaña, algo debía poder hacer solo necesitaba esperar la oportunidad. El león de nemea trato de saltar sobre ella pero Trixie lo esquivó y de un tajó enterró la hoja de la guadaña en el lomo de la bestia. Trixie se apresuró a abalanzarse sobre la bestia y de una estocada clavo la espada en el cráneo de esta.

Trixie quiso descansar un momento pero un grupo de enemigos intentó abalanzarse sobre ella. Trixie lanzó un impulso mágico que arrojó a los enemigos contra la barricada.

-Denle a Trixie un maldito suspiro – Alegó Trixie.

Ame y Erinias seguían su duelo ninguna daba tregua pero tampoco lograban darle siquiera un rasguño a la otra era un combate bastante parejo. Sin embargo la pelea fue interrumpida cuando la última manticora cayó muerta entre las dos. Erinias retrocedió y dirigió su mirada al cielo. Luna estaba furiosa, como gobernante odiaba ver a su gente morir y no lo podía perdonar.

-¡Todos ustedes van a pagar desgraciados paganos! –sentenció Luna mientras las nubes de tormenta se acumulaban tras de ella.

Erinias supo lo que iba a hacer Luna e inmediatamente se retiró.

-¡Reagrúpense! ¡Regresen al bosque! –Ordenó Erinias.

El enemigo comenzó a retirarse, pero el ataque de Luna comenzó antes. Los relámpagos comenzaron a azotar a l ejército enemigo causando gran cantidad de bajas. Los marinos de Ame y los batponi tomaron ventaja de esto y masacraron a los que lograron alcanzar. Cuando finalmente desapareció el enemigo entre el bosque la batalla se había cobrado un total de 14.293 bajas del lado enemigo y 54 bajas del suyo y 70 heridos. La defensa había resultado. Al desaparecer ene l bosque el último de los enemigos la tropa de Luna festejó.

-Lo logramos, pero, no podemos dejar de lado a los caídos –dijo Luna acercándose a todos los heridos.

Ame envainó sus espadas y por su parte se acercó a sus marinos caídos. Se sentó frente a uno, con su casco cerro sus ojos y con ayuda de sus marinos sobrantes cargó a sus 4 caídos.

Al medio día ya estaban reunidos todos los muertos en piras de madera.

A los pocos instantes las pilas comenzaron a arder. Era un adiós para todos los que habían perecido.

10:00 pm.

Ame estaba recostada en el barandal de su barco Son of the Wind. Trixie se acercó a ella y le ofreció una copa llena de vino era la única bebida de ese tipo que tomaba Ame.

-Lo logramos, ganamos – dijo Trixie.

Ame tomo un poco de su vino y respondió:

-No ganamos, nadie puede salir victorioso en una guerra. Cada vida perdida, cada sangre derramada. No lo consideró una victoria mientras sepa que la sangre se seguirá derramando.

-Trixie esta confundida ¿Por qué piensas así? ¿Alguna vez luchaste junto a las tropas de Huricane? ¿No? – cuestionó Trixie.

-Y justamente en esos conflictos fue donde me percaté que la guerra solo es un negocio para que otros lleguen a tener cierto poder. También me di cuenta que en la guerra siempre habrá soldados que no saben por qué luchan, solo lo hacen porque se los ordenan. Estas, Trixie, son las palabras de una pegaso que tiene la sangre de muchos en sus cascos. Eh asesinado a demasiados en la guerra, unos lo merecían, pero, otros ni siquiera sabían por qué o por quien luchaban. La típica celebración después de una batalla es como celebrar el trágico final de muchos pecadores, pero, también de muchos inocentes. Por eso prefiero no celebrar.

-Trixie lo comprende –añadió Trixie.

Trixe se retiró dejando a Ame en el barco con sus pensamientos, un momento después Ame comenzó a cantar una vieja canción que solía cantarle a su hija cuando esta era una potrilla.

En esta noche violeta.

te dedico mi canción

Descansa en tu velo

De plata

A la luz de estas velas

Yo te acunó hoy

Ven a mí y

Duerme en mis alas

Si lejos estas

Solo el cielo has de mirar

Pues yo estaré ahí

Velando por ti en las estrellas.

-Akri como te extraño –dijo Ame después de recitar la canción de cuna –quiero a mi hija de vuelta.

* * *

 **bueno tarde un rato en actualizar este fic pero al fin les traigo un capitulo espero que les haya gustado también me gustaría alguna opinión sobre la letra de la canción: Velo de Plata**


	9. 7 memorias de Vinyl

Capituló 7 Memorias de Vinyl.

" _las heridas sanan pero uno nunca vuelve a ser el mismo"_

Vinyl se encontraba en el castillo de Villefleur, el pasado aun atormentaba a la reina infernal. Cada noche era el mismo ritual, al no poder conciliar el sueño Vinyl observaba la ciudad desde el balcón, en una de tantas noches recordó a Neon. Al irse de ponyville con rapidez dejaron a Neon atrás, ¿ahora que había sido de el? Vinyl sentía el deseo, no, la necesidad de saberlo. Con esto en mente Vinyl preparó una nota informándole a Octavia de su partida y acto seguido, emprendió vuelo a ponyville.

La reina infernal sobrevoló los mares sin pensar en nada más que en su objetivo, encontrar a Neon. Las alas de fuego de Vinyl se reflejaban resplandecientes en las aguas que a la vez eran alumbradas por la tenue luz de la luna. Vinyl paró a descansar llevando recorrida una considerable distancia, se recostó en una nube e intentó dormir.

29 años antes

Vinyl y Neon se encontraban afuera de un club. En ese entonces ninguno de los dos era famoso al contrario apenas iban empezando en la música. Vinyl parecía emocionada era como su quina presentación desde que había conocido a Neon.

-Hey Vinyl estas lista para entrar –preguntó Neon.

-Claro –respondió Vinyl poniéndose sus gafas.

-Pues vamos – añadió Neon.

Ambos entraron y fueron directo a las mesas de mesclas ya instaladas. Las bocinas resonaron con el sonido eléctrico de su música. Poco sabían en ese entonces que de ahí su fama se dispararía y conocerían diversos lugares de Equestria. En menos de dos años su primer disco había superado las 300 copias vendidas.

En los años que estuvieron viajando forjaron una gran amistad, fue entonces cuando conocieron a Octavia y surgiría el amor entre ella y Vinyl. Ella solía tenerlo todo, dinero para viajar, hordas de fans, amistades, amor, un hogar que ella y Octavia habían comprado.

En su vida no le faltaba nada, estaba rodeada de sus fans, no tenía ningún enemigo, todos los que la conocían la apreciaban. Esa poni fiestera, esa música, esa amiga, ese ídolo de muchos, aquella a la que llamaban DJPON3, se desvaneció.

Si su vida era tan perfecta y libre de problemas. ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? ¿Qué hizo ella para que todo se le acabara? La respuesta era nada, ella no había hecho nada malo, pero, si había salido algo mal. El error que condenó a Vinyl fue aquel día que aceptó en su grupo a Silver Disck, ese día Vinyl firmó su condena.

16 años atrás.

Silver Disck se encontraba intentando entender la mesa de mesclas, aun no podía dominar ciertas cosas, solo comprendía lo básico. Desde la entrada del estudio Vinyl observaba a su pupilo intentar y fracasar una y otra vez. Silver Disck estaba totalmente perdido.

-Me rindo no sé cómo hacerlo Vinyl – alegó Silver.

-¿Sabes después de todos estos intentos que es lo que estabas haciendo mal? – cuestionó Vinyl con su habitual tonó de voz.

-Si lo supiera – respondió Silver.

Vinyl soltó una pequeña risa y acto seguido, se acercó a la mesa de mesclas y comenzó a guiar a Silver. Repitiendo este proceso día a día Silver fue aprendiendo hasta que finalmente podía componer e interpretar canciones, se volvió parte del equipo oficialmente.

Cada uno de sus viajes parecía perfecto pero Silver en lugar de ser paciente y esperar su tiempo, envidió a Vinyl y a Neon. Silve guardó ese odio injustificado y esa envidia hacia aquellos que lo habían apoyado y le habían mostrado el mundo de la música, no supo apreciar lo que se le había dado.

Finalmente sucedió la envidia de Silver llego al punto de hacerle daño a aquellos que lo apoyaban. Con un contrato firmado y un sacrificio Silver saltó a la fama, mas, ese sacrificio seria exiliado al infierno sin merecer siquiera lo que le paso.

En esa cruda celda infernal, en ese tormento, DJPON3 dejó de existir. Al estar ahí tanto tiempo algo dentro de Vinyl se apagó, algo murió, la pony fiestera y animada que todos habían conocido, no era más.

Con sumida por el rencor y el dolor, Vinyl había muerto y había renacido. Su aspecto había sufrido varios cambios. Su pelaje blanco se había opacado, los tonos azules de su crin se habían tornado más grises y su peinado era otro, actualmente su crin estaba totalmente lisa y más corta que antes al igual que su cola. Ambas tanto la crin y la cola estaban peinadas de forma que las puntas que alguna vez tuvieron habían desaparecido, la crin estaba peinada hacia atrás cubriéndole totalmente el cuello, la cola estaba caída totalmente y tenía un listo rojo al inicio de esta. Vinyl ahora portaba una túnica en su mayoría negra con bordeado rojos y otros detalles del mismo color. La túnica había sido fabricada con telas que solo se consiguen en el infierno, esa túnica tapaba la cambiada Cutie mark de Vinyl con sus dos largos faldones que formaban un triángulo. La túnica tenía un símbolo tejido en la zona que cubría la cutie mark. Dicho símbolo era una especie de diamante rodeado por las alas de un dragón. El significado del símbolo era de horror para algunos y de respeto para otros pues era un símbolo de una rama muerta de la realeza divina.

9:10 Am.

Vinyl despertó, pero, recordaba exactamente lo que había soñado o mejor dicho, lo que había recordado. Últimamente sus sueños eran así, recuerdos, el pasado la perseguía por más que ella trataba de dejarlo atrás.

La reina del infierno invocó sus alas de fuego y emprendió el vuelo una vez más. Al poco tiempo pudo ver Equestria, esa tierra que ella había abandonado tiempo atrás. Vinyl aterrizó en el muelle, era de mañana todavía no había nadie ahí.

Vinyl siguió su camino a pie por un rato. Tiempo después tomó el tren y desde la pequeña ventana vio los paisajes de Equestria. No podía evitar pensar que ella había abandonado a todos los que algunas ves la consideraron un ídolo. El tren paro en ponyville y lentamente Vinyl se dirigió a la salida, una vez sus cascos tocaron el verde pasto de ponyville su corazón sintió un gran pesar, se preguntaba si alguien de ahí la recordaría.

La reina paso un rato caminando por las calles de ponyville, sin embargo, nadie parecía reconocerla. Cerca del capitolio se encontró a Lyra y a Bon Bon, de inmediato recordó las charlas que ella y Octavia habían tenido con ellas. Vinyl se acercó a ellas pero cuando estuvo cerca se le vino la pregunta: ¿Qué les diría? Vinyl pensó un momento, les preguntaría por Neon, tal vez ellas sabían algo.

-Disculpen ¿saben algo de Neon Lights? debió haber venido aquí hace un par de años –preguntó Vinyl.

Lyra y BonBon la vieron pero no la reconocieron, sin embargo, el nombre de Neon si lo recordaban

-Neon Lights, creo que la última vez que lo vimos fue hace 3 meses en un show en ponyhattan –respondió Bon Bon.

-¿Por qué lo estás buscando? –cuestionó Lyra.

-Lyra, soy yo Vinyl –contestó Vinyl.

-Vinyl, espera ¿tú eres Vinyl Scratch? – agregó Lyra.

-¿No se supone que Vinyl murió? –añadió Bon Bon.

-¿de verdad no me reconocen? Está bien, sigan con lo suyo, yo solo… ah –contestó Vinyl soltando un suspiro y retirándose.

Vinyl no podía creérselo, ni siquiera quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigas la reconocían. Caminó por un rato con la mirada baja hasta que llego un árbol que estaba en el centro del parque de Ponyville, mismo árbol en el que se sentaban Neon y Octavia durante el exilio de Vinyl, ahí se sentó y medito. Abría alguien que la recordara o solo era una sombra del pasado. Vinyl paso en ese árbol un buen rato hasta que escuchó a un par de ponis hablando de música, una de ellas estaba escuchando un tema que ella habida hecho casi al final de su antigua vida.

-¿Qué canción es? –preguntó una de ellas.

-Bass canon de Vinyl Scartch ¿Nunca la escuchaste? – respondió.

-Escuche que la nombraron alguna vez, pero, tengo entendido que ella desapareció ¿no? –cuestionó la otra.

Vinyl quiso decir algo en ese momento, peor no lograba formular palabra alguna, en vez de palabras lo que salió de ella fueron lágrimas. Todo lo que había perdido, la vida que había dejado atrás. Vinyl se acostó en la hierba bajo el árbol y se cubrió la cabeza con sus patas delanteras para que no la vieran llorar. La poni dueña del reproductor de música se quedó sola pues su amiga había ido por unos cupcakes a sugar cubecorner. Ella era una poni terrestre con el pelaje verde limón y la crin rosada, su cutie mark era una flor de lirio. Esta poni logro ver a Vinyl bajo el árbol y notó que se encontraba llorando, esto hizo que se acercara a Vinyl.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a Vinyl.

Vinyl subió la mirada y vio a la poni verde a su lado, sin embargo, esto no la consoló ni un poco así que solo volvió a bajar la mirada.

-¿Qué tienes? –cuestionó la poni.

-Que todos aquellos que me conocieron me ven ahora y no me logran reconocer –contestó Vinyl levantándose con rapidez y mirando a la poni con sus ojos sumidos en la tristeza y su voz quebrada.

La poni la miró extrañada pero a pesar de estar escuchando una canción de ella no la reconoció. Vinyl se dio media vuelta y se retiró no le veía más sentido a quedarse donde ya no había lugar para ella.

De camino al tren Vinyl se topó con el viejo estudio ahora en ruinas. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el interior, fue como una ventana al pasado. Vinyl recordaba a Neon tras la ventana del estudio ordenando los diversos discos y a ella manipulando un poco la mesa de mesclas con sus lentes de sol que siempre solía llevar. El recuerdo fue rotó por su propio reflejo, en el cual Vinyl todavía podía imaginarse su antiguo rostro, aquella sonrisa que perdió junto con sus sueños. Todo eso jamás volvería, había recuperado a Octavia pero su vida no volvería a ser igual haga lo que haga.

-No debería ni molestarme, lo que perdí ya no volverá. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se preguntó Vinyl.

Vinyl se sentó a la puerta del estudio y con la mirada fija en el frente dijo:

-Ya nadie puede reconocer a Vinyl Scratch, la dj que simplemente se esfumó.

Vinyl se levantó y siguió su camino al tren, sin embargo, no le veía demasiado sentido a seguir ese trayecto, ella había muerto por dentro y lo sabía sus sueños se habían ido por siempre y nada podría cambiar eso. Entre más y más meditaba esto Vinyl más de caída se sentía.

-Que gran mentira es decirle a alguien que todo estará bien. Puede que las heridas sanen, pero, una no vuelve a ser la misma. Ya ni siquiera debería llamarme a mí misma Vinyl Scratch. Esa unicornio era amigable, era divertida y poco interesada por la vida, tienen razón Vinyl murió. ¿Porque sigo llamándome así entonces? –se cuestionó Vinyl.

La reina del infierno, llegó a la estación del tren compró un boleto y esperó. Sus recuerdos eran lo único que conservaba de su pasado, aunque en ocasiones deseaba no tener dichos recuerdos. Ya no sentía la necesidad de obtener justicia, pero, aun sentía que le hacía falta algo ¿Qué le faltaba?

El silbato del tren sonó y este se detuvo en la estación de Ponyville, Vinyl subió y tomó asiento. En Ponyhattan se encontraba Neon o al menos eso le habían dicho. Tal vez él podría darle las respuestas que necesitaba y si no, no le quedaría más que aceptar que sus sueños se fueron para jamás regresar y que el curso de su vida se había alterado. Neon era su última oportunidad de encontrar respuesta, además necesitaba volver a verlo, necesitaba decirle muchas cosas.

Para poder responderse a sí misma una pregunta. ¿Ella seguía siendo Vinyl Scratch o Vinyl solo era una sombra más de su desquebrajado pasado?


	10. 8 Desesperanza

Capítulo 8 Desesperanza

" _En el momento que tus opciones se acaban puedes considerarte muerto"_

Habían ocurrido en total tres ataques a su campamento. Era obvio para todos que no lograrían mantener la defensa por siempre debían moverse. Las campañas comenzaron a ser desmontadas y apresurados comenzaron a cargar los barcos.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes! –dijo Luna.

-Con cuerdo con Luna, no lograremos mantener la defensa mucho más. Los soldados se empiezan a agotar y comenzamos a carecer de pólvora –añadió Ame.

-Una de las fragatas ya está preparada –dijo FireRune.

-Solo una –agregó Trixie.

Castillo lúgubre.

Exitium estaba en su trono observando a sus seguidores. Erinias esperaba sus órdenes como siempre, Ákir por otro lado esperaba su caída. Exitium se levantó cerro los ojos y espero, cuando los volvió a abrir estos resplandecieron de un tono carmesí y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

-Puedo sentir como mi poder vuelve a mí. Cuando acabe este día habré recuperado suficiente poder como para derrotar a Luna. ¡Erinias prepara mi carruaje y a cincuenta legiones! Enfrentaré a Luna. También quiero que preparen otras cincuenta legiones –ordenó Exitium

-¿Para que las otras cincuenta? – pregunto Ákri.

-Para ti Ákri. Vas a asediar Equestria y me vas a traer a los elementos de la harmonía vivos o muertos.

-¡No matare más en tu nombre! –alegó Ákri.

-Solo has esta última cosa y te devolveré a tu madre –añadió Exitium.

Ákri parecía pensativa, por más que ya no quisiera dañar a nadie, su deseo de recuperar a su familia era mayor. Ákri decidió obedecerlo y se retiró. Erinias se acercó a Exitium y le preguntó:

-Maestro me permitirá acompañarlo en la cacería de Luna.

-Mi fiel pupila, tu deseo de sangre nunca me decepciona, vendrás a mi lado en el carruaje –respondió Exitiu

Unos momentos después partieron Del imponente castillo los dos ejércitos. Uno puso ruta al campamento de Luna y el otro a Equestria.

Campamento.

Los barcos estaban casi completamente cargados cuando llegó uno de los pegasos vigías con Ame, Luna y Trixie y les dijo:

-¡La armada enemiga viene hacia nosotros y viene Exitium con ellos!

-¡Maldicion! –dijo Ame.

Luna se quedó pensativa un momento, luego cerro los ojos y dijo:

-Creo que debemos tomar ciertas decisiones ahora camaradas y tal vez no todas les gusten.

Trixie, Ame, Umbra y FireRune se acercaron y esperaron a escuchar lo que tenía que decirles Luna. La princesa de la noche abrió los ojos y pasó su mirada por cada uno de ellos.

-Si Exitium viene a nosotros es porque tiene suficiente poder para hacerme frente. Su poder crece gradualmente con el tiempo. Si ya es tan poderoso llegara un punto donde no lo podre detener. Trixie te encomendaré una misión iras en la búsqueda de la espada primordial.

-¿Espada primordial? –cuestionó FireRune.

-Un arma creada con el propósito de eliminar a un dios, a Exitium, el primero de los dioses la creo sabiendo que uno de sus hijos llevaría tragedia y muerte donde sus cascos pisaran. Te encomiendó a ti encontrar esta poderosa arma Trixie, te acompañara la capitana Zcarlet y siete batponis que ella seleccionará, suerte Trixie. Ame, necesitaremos refuerzos eso significa que necesitamos los engendros de Vinyl. Tu barco es el más rápido, sin embargo, a ti te necesito aquí por tu habilidad estratégica.

Ame se dirigió con su almirante de confianza, Soldat Loyal, quien la miró extrañado.

-Soldat, llévate mí Son of the Wind, infórmale a Vinyl que necesitamos refuerzos, confió en ti almirante.

-¡Capitana! ¿Y usted?- preguntó Soldat.

Ame quiso responder que estaría bien, que no se preocupara, pero le estaría mintiendo así que solo le regreso una triste mirada que le decía todo lo que debía saber.

-Ame…

-veté ya, Soldet –dijo Ame.

Acto seguido, Ame bajó de su barco y este zarpó, mas, todos sus tripulantes observaron a su capitana, como si despidieran.

Trixie por su lado se había marchado junto con un pequeño grupo de batponis, con Luna solo quedaban Ame, FireRune y Umbra. Ame le pidió ayuda a Umbra y este reunió varios de sus ponis. Los batponis sobrevolaron el bosque cargando perolas llenas de aceite y las vaciaron lentamente sobre este. Los fragatas ya estaban completamente cargadas, lo único que se quedaba de su campamento eran las destrozadas barricadas, las cuales también fueron rociadas con el aceite.

-Todos a los barcos, Ame quiero que timones mi fragata –ordenó Luna.

Sin embargo, le almirante de Luna, Umbra, se quedó en tierra junto con todos los tripulantes de una de las fragatas.

-¡Almirante Umbra, aborde la nave! –ordenó Luna.

-Su alteza, usted es nuestra madre y fue un honor servir a su lado. Pero a mí y a mis muchachos nos están esperando en los jardines elíseos. Ustedes váyanse les conseguiremos tiempo. ¡Zarpa Ame! –agregó el almirante Umbra.

Todas las fragatas zarparon exceptuando la de el almirante esa se quedó estática con todos sus cañones apuntando al bosque. Luna observó a su almirante desde la popa de su barco, se había quedado sin palabras al ver a uno de los suyos decir eso.

Ame dirigió las fragatas a un punto que resultaría invisible para el enemigo, desde ahí planeaba hacerle una última ayuda a Umbra.

-Preparen los cañones y los morteros –ordenó Ame.

-¡Dispararas a Tierra! –alegó Luna.

-Desde esta posición no le daré a los nuestros solo a los que se les acerquen. No podemos salvar a Umbra, pero podemos darle un último adiós y que mejor para despedirse de un soldado, que el rugir de los cañones –aclaró Ame.

Umbra y sus ponis esperaron en el barco, hasta que el enemigo se hizó presente, cuando esto paso dos batponis dispararon dos flechas incendiadas hacia el aceite y este comenzó a arder. El fuego se expandió rápido, quemando el bosque y a los enemigos.

Pero, esto no los detuvo el carruaje de Exitium surgió del fuego y detrás de el varias de sus criaturas. Umbra estaba a punto de dar la orden de disparar, cuando el rugir de una andanada de cañones se escuchó junto al rugir del mortero. Una lluvia de metralla y plomo cayó sobre los enemigos. Exitium penas tuvo tiempo de sacar a Erinias del carruaje antes de que a este le acertaran una bala de cañón.

Umbra aprovechó y dio la orden de atacar. Sus cañones al estar más cerca al enemigo fueron más difíciles de evitar y a diferencia de los da Ame que solo habían lanzado una andanada los de Umbra no paraban.

-¡Muéstrenles lo que es un infierno compatriotas! –ordenó Umbra.

Los batonis salieron de las cubiertas de batería del barco al no tener más munición para los cañones y lanzaron los barriles de pólvora por la borda. Los tiradores les disparaban a estos barriles haciendo gran daño a las filas enemigas. Exitium fijo su vista en el barco y su cuerno se comenzó a iluminar. Umbra se percató de esto a tiempo y gritó:

-¡ABANDONEN EL BARCO!

Exitium disparo tres proyectiles elementales contra el barco. Uno despedazo el castillo de popa, otro lo atravesó de lado a lado y el tercero lo dejo sin proa.

Los batponis apenas lograron abandonar el barco que ahora ardía tras de ellos.

Erinias aprovechó esto y guio a los suyos contra los batponis mientras estos se recuperaban. Parte de los ponis de Umbra fueron asesinados sin siquiera poder defenderse debido al ataque sucio de Erinias. Umbra al ver a sus camaradas caer sintió furia y desenvainando su espada se abalanzó sobre el enemigo. Umbra aniquilaba sin piedad a las bestias que se encontraba, no iba a permitir que humillaran a los suyos como lo acababan de hacer. Los batponis sobrantes lo siguieron y el combate entro en su estado más feroz, el choque metal resonaba entre las columnas de humo y fuego. La sangre se derramaba sin tregua.

Desde la lejanía observaba el escenario infernal Tixie, junto a la capitana Zcarlet.

-Trixie hay que irnos –alegó Zcarlet.

-Trixie sabe eso, pero, Trixie desearía poder hacer algo por los demás.

-Lo haremos cuando tengamos la espada primordial –respondió Zcarlet.

Zcarlet era una batponi con un ojo de color vino, su pelaje era azul rey y su crin y cola eran grises, su crin era lisa y larga, pero parte de esta le tapaba totalmente uno de sus ojos. Ella hacia que este ojo estuviera cubierto porque de todas maneras no lo tenía, en lugar de su ojo tenía un parche. Su cutie marck eran dos kamas cruzadas y portaba la típica armadura de un batponi exceptuando el casco que no lo traía.

Trixie la miró y le hizo un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza y partieron en vasca de la espada. Del lado de Luna y Ame, estaban retirándose a un conjunto de rocas donde se iban a refugiar hasta tener claro a donde ir.

-¿Cómo ganaremos una guerra tan dispareja?- se preguntó Ame.

-Por esa razón necesitamos a los engendros de Vinyl –agregó Luna.

Por el lado de Umbra, aún estaban manteniendo el combate pero cada vez eran menos de los suyos, Umbra vio a Erinias acabando con varios de sus compatriotas sin ninguna clemencia y claramente disfrutaba hacerlo. Umbra se abalanzó sobre Erinias pero esta se percató de esto y bloqueo el ataque de Umbra.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Cómo puedes sonreír mientras asesinas a tus enemigos!? –cuestionó Umbra.

-Una mejor pregunta sería: ¿Por qué no sonreiría? Es tan divertido, y tan placentero sentir la sangre caliente derramándose en mis cascos –respondió Erinias de una manera tan sínica que le hubiera dado un escalofrío a cualquiera que la oyera.

Acto seguido, Umbra separó su espada de las de Erinias y lanzó otro ataque que igual fue bloqueado, Erinias realizo un contra ataque veloz en el que sus dos khopesh impactaron una y otra vez con la espada de Umbra quien intentó bloquear todos los ataques de Erinias, pero un tajo que no logro ver a tiempo le costó su casco izquierdo.

Erinias le acababa de arrebatar un miembro a Umbra. Quien miro su casco faltante impactado y soltó su espada. Erinias por su parte observó la khopesh con la que le había rebanado el casco a Umbra. La espada estaba bañada de la sangre del almirante. Erinias soltó la risa más sínica que jamás hubiera escuchado Umbra. El almirante intentó apuñalar a Erinias con las garras que tenía en la protección su casco sobrante pero la rápida pérdida de sangre lo hizo precipitarse al suelo.

-Los batponis llaman a Luna, madre ¿o no? –preguntó Erinias jugueteando con la khopesh manchada con la sangre de Umbra.

Umbra solo la miró con desprecio.

-Me preguntó qué dirá su madre si le llevamos las cabezas de sus súbditos –agregó Erinias antes de empezar a reírse nuevamente.

Umbra comenzó a sentirse agotado y comenzó a quedarse dormido ya no podía sentir su casco cortado, el dolor se había ido. Umbra se iba enfriando hasta que se quedó dormido.

-¡Vamos enserio te mueres tan rápido! –alegó Erinias.

Erinias elevó so khopesh y la dejó caer con fuerza sobre el cuello de Umbra decapitando al ya muerto batponi. Exitium se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Tenemos que encontrar a Luna.

10:32 pm

Luna se encontraba en el castillo de popa de su fragata. La diosa se lamentaba la pérdida de sus súbditos, pero, también le preocupaba un detalle que el enemigo los encontrara ahí donde habían decidido refugiarse.

Ame y FireRune estaban en la proa del barco. FireRune pareció confuso cuando después de todos los eventos del día veía a Ame tan tranquila observando las aguas.

-¿Ame, como es que puedes estar tan calmada? ¿No te preocupa que nos encuentre el enemigo?

-Porque debería de preocuparme, de todas formas lo harán, lo que necesito hacer no es asegurarme de que no encuentren la flota, lo que debo hacer es asegurar una posición donde podamos resistir.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó FireRune.

-Mira bien nuestro alrededor. Nos traje hasta una trampa de piedras, si el enemigo tiene barcos y nos encuentra la clave no será dispararles a ellos será dispararles a esos enromes islotes de piedra. Los hundiremos con ayuda de la naturaleza. Esas enormes rocas hundirán sus barcos por nosotros –explicó Ame.

-Aun así, ¿no te da nervios saber que puedes morir o que puede fallar el plan? –preguntó FireRune.

-No, después de haber quedado dos mil años en el infierno y haber peleado durante tanto tiempo. Tus sentimientos van muriendo en el campo de batalla, entre traiciones, muerte y desesperanza. Otra cosa por la cual no temo es porque estás aquí.

FireRune se sonrojó un poco y respondió:

-Enserio

-Sí, porque ¿si no estuvieras, con quien hablaría? ¿A quién amaría?

-Ame…

-Lo que si temó: es perderte –añadió Ame.

Frontera de Equestria, Ponyhattan.

El ejercito de Ákri había llegado a la frontera de Equestria, y ahora desde una pequeña pendiente se encontraban observando Ponyhattan. Ákri clavó una de sus espadas en el suelo y sentenció:

-Espero que puedan perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer, simplemente no tengo opción.

En ponyhattan frente a una vieja tienda de música se encontraban Neon Lights y Vinyl Scratch. La Reina del infierno sostenía con su magia sus antiguos lentes de sol ahora cuarteados, cuando sintió una poderosa presencia que la hizo voltear su vista hacia la pendiente que se encontraba a la lejanía.


	11. 9 Dj Pon3

Capítulo 9 Dj Pon3

" _No podemos regresar al pasado solo podemos continuar y ser mejores cada día."_

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Ponyhattan. Vinyl bajó del mismo y se adentró en la ciudad, los altos edificios seguían exactamente como ella los recordaba, sin embargo, no se sentían como antes. Todo lo que veía Vinyl rodeándola era indiferente para ella, nada parecía importar ya.

En antaño apenas ella y Neon ponían un casco ahí las masas de fans se acumulaban, ahora todos pasaban junto a ella sin siquiera darle importancia.

Vinyl se dirigió hacia donde creía que encontraría a Neon. Caminar por las calles de esa ciudad era como recorrer el pasado, gran parte de su carrera la pasó ahí antes de mudarse a Ponyville con Octavia. Antes ella quedaba perfecta con ese lugar, ahora parecía ser un punto negro en un montón de blanca nieve.

Simplemente Vinyl no cuadraba en ningún lado. Era una sensación de soledad tan profunda que nadie de los que ella conociese podía siquiera imaginarse. Aunque las personas la rodearan ella se seguía sintiendo sola, a veces en vez de hacerla sentir acompañada la hacían sentir aún más sola.

Vinyl llegó a una zona donde solía grabar con Neon en sus inicios. Esperaba encontrarlo ahí pero al estar cerrado el lugar se desilusionó. Vinyl estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar, era Neon.

Vinyl siguió su voz y llegó a una plaza donde una pequeña multitud rodeaba a Neon. Vinyl observó desde la distancia, parecía ser que la fama de Neon aunque había descendido aún era recordada. En algún punto de esa plática que estaba dando Neon este la vio, su vista se cruzó con la de Vinyl.

La multitud se iba agrandando por la simple curiosidad de algunos dejando fuera de la vista de Neon a Vinyl, sin embargo, este la siguió con la vista hasta donde podía. Vinyl estaba por darse media vuelta y marcharse cuando Neon empezó a abrirse paso por la multitud.

-¡Vinyl espera! –alegó Neon.

Vinyl se dio media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con Neon quien sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo. Vinyl pudo sentir el calor de Neon, y al estar tan cerca de el también logro escuchar su corazón, uno de sus beneficios como reina del infierno era que sus sentidos se habían agudizado.

Neon separo el abrazo y miró los melancólicos ojos de Vinyl. Los ponis se acercaron atraídos por la reacción de Neon al ver a esta poni y por haber escuchado el nombre Vinyl.

-Fui a Ponyville a buscarte después de que me dejaste en el Imperio de Cristal pero no las encontré ni a ti ni a Octavia –dijo Neon.

-Nos vimos obligados a partir, lamento no haberte podido esperar Neon, pero ahora he regresado buscándote esperando poder encontrar las respuestas que buscó.

Los ponis que lograron escuchar esto se acercaron más con tal de ver con quien hablaba Neon. Este se dio cuenta de lo que hacían y se volteó hacia ellos.

-Podrían dejar un poco de espacio, necesito hablar con mi amiga –alegó Neon.

-No lo harán – añadió Vinyl sacando sus alas de fuego, cargando a Neon con su magia y poniéndolo en su lomo.

-¿Vinyl, que haces? –preguntó Neon.

-Sujétate-respondió Vinyl

Acto seguido, Vinyl emprendió vuelo con Neon en su lomo, fue a aterrizar en uno de los edificios, ni los pegasos presentes vieron interés en perseguirlos.

Una vez estuvieron solos en la punta de un rascacielos Neon se acercó a Vinyl y le preguntó.

-¿Dónde han estado Vinyl?

-En las tierras ubicadas al noroeste de Equestria, en las tierras de las cuales salieron los fundadores de Equestria. Pero siento que me ha estado faltando algo Neon. –respondió Vinyl.

-Y por eso viniste a buscarme –agregó Neon.

-Neon, al despertar hace un par de días me di cuenta de algo, me he perdido a mí misma, necesito al menos intentar recuperarme.

\- Comprendo, sígueme creo que tengo algo que mostrarte. Intentaré ayudarte. –dijo Neon.

Con esto dicho bajaron del rascacielos y fueron directo al último club donde se habían presentado como Vinyl Scratch y Neon Lights.

-Recuerdas este sitio, era un lugar donde nos presentábamos más a menudo, también fue nuestra última presentación aquí ¿aun recuerdas? -dijo Neon.

-Lo que recuerdo de este sitio es que sería la última vez que vería la luz de la luna, pues ese día empezó mi tormento. –Añadió Vinyl.

-¿Dónde habías estado durante tantos años? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron que no se pueda remediar? – cuestionó Neon.

-Me robaron mi vida, la Vinyl que tú conociste hace tiempo murió –respondió Vinyl.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquella noche Vinyl? –preguntó Neon.

-Esa noche fui traicionada. Silver Disck guiado por su avaricia fue con un necromago, este vil seguidor de las artes demoniacas le propuso un trato a Silver. Le iba a dar toda la fama que quisiera a cambio de un sacrificio. Silver no titubeó al decir mi nombre. El sacrificio consistía en exiliar al desafortunado al infierno, en este caso fui yo. Al ser enviada ahí mi alma fue muriendo detrás de las paredes de obsidiana de mi celda. En ese sitio no se distingue el día de la noche. Uno no necesita comer o dormir. El lugar te mantiene vivo como si fuera un sustentó.

-¿sufriste? –cuestionó Neon.

-Sí, sufrí, Psicológica y físicamente, en un sitio como ese tu voluntad se va desmoronando. Ese sitio consumió a Vinyl Scratch y trajo a lo que hoy ves enfrente de ti.

-Pero quien dice que tu antiguo yo no puede regresar –alegó Neon.

-Simplemente no puede regresar porque ya soy alguien distinto.

-Acompáñame Vinyl –agregó Neon.

Ambos caminaron un rato por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a una especie de camino de piedra que se dirigía hacia, afuera de la ciudad. Siguieron este camino un rato hasta que llegaron a un parque, Neon siguió caminando asegurándose de que Vinyl fuera atrás de él.

-¿Adónde me llevas Neon? –preguntó Vinyl pero este no respondió.

Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que llegaron a un pequeño edificio, se parecía a su estudio de Ponyville. Neon entró y Vinyl lo siguió con sus dudas. Adentro había algunos ponis que de inmediato se acercaron a Neon. Parecía un club de fans.

-Escúchenme, quiero que vuelvan a conocer a Vinyl –los seguidores de Neon al escuchar ese nombre se quedaron viendo a Vinyl. No se parecía ni lo más mínimo al recuerdo que tenían de ella.

-¿Tú eres Vinyl Scratch?- preguntó una de ellas.

Vinyl sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de escaparse de sus ojos pero las contuvo y movió la cabeza en una ademan afirmativo. Los ponis presentes mostraron una sonrisa y se le acercaron.

-Vinyl ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó uno de los presentes-¿nos interpretarías alguna de tus canciones?-preguntó otro.

Vinyl pudo ver en ese momento que no había sido tan olvidada, sin embargo, aún sentía que le faltaba algo. Su vista pasó por todos sus antiguos fans, pero no encontró confort. Entonces paso, al fondo del lugar vio un altar con varias velas apagadas y atrás de estas un cuadro con la foto de Vinyl. Los presentes se percataron de que Vinyl había encontrado el cuadro y de inmediato intentaron explicarle.

-Vinyl, veras muchos creímos que habías muerto, no pensamos que te volveríamos a ver en ningún lado.

-Todos tus fans pensamos lo mismo –añadió otro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de los ojos de Vinyl simplemente no podía soportar ver su antiguo rostro y en el cristal del cuadro ver reflejado su rostro actual. El cambio era demasiado no parecían la misma poni. La Vinyl del cuadro reflejaba felicidad, emoción, esperanza, la Vinyl actual solo reflejaba dolor. En ese mismo lugar Vinyl rompió en un llanto desconsolado, los ponis presentes solo la podían ver con lastima u otros no podían ni verla. Neon se acercó a Vinyl una vez más y le dijo:

-Vinyl, deja que tu alma regresé a lo que fue, aun puedes regresar.

Neon puso su casco en el hombro de Vinyl pero esta reaccionó de manera inesperada tomó el casco de Neon y lo apartó.

-¡No puedo volver a tras porque simplemente ya soy alguien distinto! No, nadie me regresara mi antigua vida, nadie me regresara esos años que pasé en el infierno. Nadie me regresara mis sueños –explicó Vinyl.

Con esto dicho Vinyl se dirigió a la entrada del lugar, en su mente ya no valía la pena seguir intentando, le era obvio que lo que había perdido lo había perdido por siempre.

Antes de que se fuera Vinyl, Neon tomó algo de una cajita que se encontraba bajo el altar y alcanzó a Vinyl antes de que saliera del lugar.

-¡Espera un momento Vinyl! –ordenó Neon poniéndose frente a ella y mostrándole sus antiguos lentes ahora cuarteados y maltratados.

Vinyl se paró en seco, su mirada se quedó fija en uno de los objetos que la habían acompañado en todo su pasado. Después de tanto tiempo habían permanecido en la ciudad en la que los dejó. Vinyl los tomó y los observó a detalle, en efecto eran los lentes de sol que ella apreciaba tanto.

-¿Los recuerdas? –cuestiono Neon.

-Claro que los recuerdo, pasé toda mi juventud con esto lentes, no pensé que los volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo. Ahora veo que el tiempo ha hecho estragos con ellos, así como lo hizo conmigo –respondió Vinyl.

-Sí, pero se pueden reparar y estoy seguro que tus sueños también pueden volver –agregó Neon.

Vinyl se dio media vuelta y le dedicó una mirada a cada uno de los presentes, uno se acercó a ella y le dio un disco. Acto seguido, abrieron espacio y dejaron ver una mesa de mesclas.

-¿Aun recuerdas como usarla Vinyl? –cuestionó Neon.

Vinyl sostuvo el disco y sus lentes con su magia y se dirigió a la mesa de mezclas. Una vez estuvo frente a esta dejó las cosas que cargaba con su magia aun lado y comenzó. Dicen que lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida y Vinyl no había olvidado como tocar, pudo interpretar uno de sus temas. Neon se sentía victorioso, al menos había logrado darle un momento de felicidad a Vinyl, eso era suficiente para él, mas, no se quedaría ahí.

Una vez terminada la canción, Vinyl, se sentía más viva. Los aplausos inundaron el lugar y esto la hizo sentir aún más viva y joven. Sin embargo, algo tan simple como un abrazo arruino el momento. Una de sus fans propuso un abrazo grupal y los que pudieron lograr dárselo a Vinyl, se quedaron petrificados por lo que sintieron, Vinyl, estaba helada. La mayor sorpresa fue para una pegaso que quedo pegada al pecho de Vinyl, con la mirada petrificada y con un tono débil en la voz dijo:

-No escuchó nada, no hay latidos, nada.

Vinyl se apresuró a tomar sus lentes con su magia apartó a la pegaso y salió corriendo del lugar. Lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones a eso. Al volverse reina del infierno básicamente había muerto, la sangre ya no circulaba como debería por sus venas, su corazón no latía, Vinyl estaba muerta en vida. Ella aún tenía sangre sí, pero esta no era normal, su organismo no funcionaba como el de cualquier poni. Ella lo sabía por obviedad.

Neon salió corriendo tras Vinyl, no pensó que fuera a pasar eso. Después de una pequeña carrera Neon logro darle alcance.

-¡Vinyl espera!- rogó Neon.

Vinyl se detuvo y observó a Neon. Este retomó el aliento y acto seguido, dijo:

-¿Vinyl, qué acaba de pasar?

-Estoy muerta Neon. Mi cuerpo no genera calor, mi corazón no late, estoy muerta. Soy la reina del infierno y con ese título se me arrebató la mortalidad. Ahora recuerdo porque no me puedo acercar a cualquiera, no todos reaccionan bien al sentir a una poni "viva" tan fria como yo lo estoy –explicó Vinyl.

Neon no sabía que responder, había logrado hacer sonreír a Vinyl y ahora esa sonrisa era tristeza de nuevo. Vinyl tomó sus lentes frente a ella, para así poder observarlos y comenzó a andar, Neon, la siguió.

Pero, conforme iban avanzando una extraña sensación se apoderaba de Vinyl. Podía sentir una extraña presencia. Neon lo alcanzó a notar y preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo me siento algo extraño eso es todo.

Siguieron avanzando un rato hasta que la presencia se hizo tan fuerte que era imposible ignorarla, Vinyl, por pura reacción volteó su mirada hacia un sendero que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Algo estaba por pasar, podía sentirlo

* * *

 **Me gustaría enviar un saludo a mis seguidores a aquellos que sigan esta historia y a los que puedan seguir alguna otra, especialmente quiero enviarle este saludo a, Silverwolf, Hikarus y pesadilla negra quien no tiene una cuenta mas se que esta siguiendo mis historias por sus comentarios. gracias y hasta otra ocasión**


	12. 10 caida de Ponyhattan

Capítulo 10 La caída de Ponyhattan.

" _Cuantos inocentes se tiene que cobrar esta batalla, cuanta sangre más debe correr para que abran los ojos."_

Ákri observaba la ciudad desde lo alto, lo que estaba a punto de hacer la atormentaba, pero, si quería volver a ver a su madre debía de hacerlo.

-Inicien el ataque, debemos tomar esta ciudad, de aquí nos desplazaremos a lo largo de Equestria hasta Ponyville, donde se encuentra nuestro enemigo –explicó Ákri.

-¿No sería mejor desplazarnos con sigilo por los bosques? –preguntó uno de sus capitanes.

-Sería demasiado lento, el jefe le gusta que las cosas se hagan rápido. –alegó Ákri protegiendo sus intenciones de gritarle a los Equestrianos que están ahí, Ákri quería ver caer a Exitium y lo conseguiría perdiendo al propio la batalla que estaba por iniciar, así informaría a Equestira de la presencia de un enemigo y la invasión principal se vería en complicaciones.

-Estamos listos cuando de la orden Ákri –señaló uno de sus capitanes.

Vinyl observaba la pendiente, guardo sus lentes y empezó a retroceder. Neon la miraba un tanto confundido, pues él no podía sentir nada.

-¿Qué hace Vinyl? –preguntó Neon.

-Siento una fuerte presencia oscura, está cerca, pero, no sé cuáles son sus intenciones –respondió Vinyl

En la pendiente Ákri acababa de desenvainar todas sus espadas, comenzó a iluminar sus cuernos y ordenó:

-Ataquen.

El ejército comenzó a bajar por la pendiente como una estampida, en contra de Ponyhattan. Ákri apuntó sus seis espadas hacia el frente y proyectó varios rayos mágicos entre estas. Con sus cuernos cargo un potente proyectil elemental que disparó entre las seis espadas. Estas sirvieron como un amplificador, le agregaron más potencia al imponente disparo elemental de Ákri el cual fue a dar justo contra el edificio bajo el cual estaban Vinyl y Neon.

-¡Neon, hay que movernos! –sentenció Vinyl.

Ambos comenzaron a correr justo antes de que un montón de escombros cayeran donde antes estaban parados. Mientras corrían de los constantes cañonazos y proyectiles elementales Vinyl conjuró su lanza infernal.

-¡Ve al club Neon, llévatelos lo más lejos que puedas! –Ordenó Vinyl.

-¡¿Y tú que harás?! –Cuestionó Neon.

-Ayudare a la guardia de esta ciudad.

Vinyl y Neon se separaron, cada uno fue al lado que le correspondía ir. La guardia de la ciudad había reaccionado un tanto tarde y ahora estaban tratando de hacer frente a la armada de bestias que invadía su ciudad.

Algunos de los guardias creyeron que estaban logrando resistir contra un grupo de los enemigos. Cuando creyeron su posición asegurada cayó en medio de ellos una especie de proyectil elemental que provocó una gran nube de polvo.

Se acercaron cautelosos a esta nueve que se iba disipando gradualmente dejando ver las alas de un batpony, con un tamaño un tanto mayor al de un poni promedio. Los guardias se acercaron lentamente a Ákri quien aún no hacia ningún movimiento. Apenas estuvieron rodeándola Ákri abrió sus amenazadores ojos que resplandecían con el poder de las tinieblas y con su magia cargó sus seis espadas haciéndolas guiar a su alrededor como un tornado de acero.

Más de uno recibió un tajo de una de las espadas de Ákri los más desafortunados sufrieron hasta seis tajos uno por cada espada. Intentaron acercarse en grupo a Ákri pero esta los aparto con un impulso elemental y justo después de eso inicio su ataque. Ákri tomó dos de sus espadas con sus cascos delanteros extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo. Ákri era como un agila embestía a sus enemigos cuando estos estaban en grupo para causar el mayor daño. Estar cerca de Ákri cuando esta peleaba era un baño de sangre, la velocidad con la que manejaba cuatro espadas que no sostenía con sus cascos provocaba que parecieran más una trituradora que unas espadas.

Vinyl se hizo presente en uno de los frentes en el cual las bestias habían logrado tomar terreno. Vinyl se paró encima de un carruaje y esperó a que la vieran. Apenas se percataron de su presencia trataron de abalanzarse sobre ella, Vinyl lo que hizo fue rechazarlos con un impulso de fuego. Acto seguido, salto del carruaje y fue a caer justo encima de uno de sus enemigos, enterrándole la lanza en el lomo. Inmediatamente después de esto intentaron. Atacar a Vinyl por la espalda, pero, esta escucho el correr de sus enemigos y los recibió con un tajo que acabo con tres de un golpe.

Otros dos intentaron hacerle frente a la reina lanzado dos tajos sincronizados, Vinyl puso su lanza en posición vertical y ambos tajos dieron en su lanza. Como contraataqué Vinyl hizo girar rápidamente la lanza desarmando así a sus contrincantes, acto seguido, saltó entre ambos y a uno durante el salto le clavó la punta de la lanza en el cuello. La otra bestia recibió una patada de Vinyl que lo dejó aturdido y al reponerse y abrir los ojos lo primero y último que vio fue la punta de la lanza de Vinyl dirigiéndose directo a su cara.

Ákri dejaba un rastro de cadáveres por donde pasaba, la ira de sus espadas solo se detuvo cuando lazó a uno de los guardias contra una ventana y este fue a caer medio muerto enfrente de Vinyl. Varios de las bestias trataron de lanzarse sobre este guardia pero Vinyl se interpuso en el camino de estos, bloqueando sus ataques.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! –Le ordenó Vinyl al guardia, el cual hizo un ademan afirmativo dio las gracias y se fue corriendo.

Hecho esto Vinyl contraatacó, invocó sus alas de fuego y con una de estas golpeó a sus enemigos haciéndolos retroceder. Vinyl se abalanzó sobre ellos con las alas extendidas totalmente, estas fungieron como cuchillas de fuego que al atravesar a sus enemigos los hicieron arder.

Vinyl continúo su ataque masacrando a sus enemigos frente de Ákri quien veía sorprendida. Tal vez si lograba quitar a un enemigo tan fuerte del camino, Exitium le regresaría a su madre. Apenas Vinyl termino con los soldados enemigos atrás de ella aterrizó imponente Ákri d'Argent. Vinyl se dio media vuelta y observó a la que parecía una Batponi de primera vista, pero al verla bien era obvio que no lo era.

-¿Quién eres tú?- cuestionó Ákri.

-Vinyl Scratch ¿Por qué te interesa saber quién soy? –respondió Vinyl.

-Para poder decir que acabe con la vida de Vinyl Scratch y así obtener devuelta eso que tanto añoró –alegó Ákri.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Vinyl.

-Vinyl Scratch, perdóname, pero debo de matarte –añadió Ákri antes de abalanzarse como un proyectil sobre Vinyl.

Vinyl apenas logro salar hacia un lado, evitando ese veloz ataque. Ákri regresó en su contra y lanzó una serie de tajos encadenados con las seis espadas. Vinyl necesitaba concentrarse al máximo para poder bloquear cada uno de sus ataques, se estaba defendiendo de seis espadas. Ákri lanzó una estocada con las seis espadas a la vez, Vinyl apenas logró bloquearlas.

-Si mi corazón aun latiera, en este momento estoy segura que lo haría muy deprisa –dijo Vinyl con las puntas de las seis espadas apuntando a su cuerpo.

Vinyl contraatacó desviando con su lanza las seis espadas de Ákri, acto seguido, lanzó una estocada esperando apuñalar a Ákri pero esta reaccionó con agilidad y capturó la lanza entre sus seis espadas.

-¡Qué demonios! –alegó Vinyl antes de ser desarmada.

Ákri se impulsó con sus alas y lanzó un tajo sincronizado con todas sus espadas, este ataque dio de lleno en Vinyl. La reina del infierno sintió la punta de una de las espadas hacerle una cortada en su lomo y luego sintió las hojas de las otras cinco espadas golpearla en su abdomen levantándola del piso y haciéndola girar en el aire hasta impactara con el suelo.

Vinyl intento levantarse pero fue inútil de momento.

-Eso me dolió –agregó Vinyl.

-¿Sigues con vida? –cuestionó Ákri.

Vinyl se arrastró hasta donde había quedado clavada su lanza y con esta se apoyó y se levantó.

-Creo que me rompiste todas las costillas que tengo.

Ákri seguía mirando un tanto extrañada. Vinyl sintió como se iban regenerando sus heridas, sin embargo, Ákri no espero a que estuviera curada. Vinyl desencajó la lanza del suelo y saltó hacia un lado. Ahora sabía que no tenía por qué contenerse con ese enemigo.

Apenas Ákri se abalanzó sobre Vinyl esta lanzó un proyectil de fuego que impactó de lleno en Ákri. Sin embargo, Ákri lo que hizo fue regresarle un proyectil mucho más potente a Vinyl. La reina del infierno tuvo que volar para evitar los proyectiles de Ákri, así fue como inicio una lucha elemental. Vinyl pensó varias veces en conjurar una de sus habilidades más potentes, pero le preocupaba poder dañar a terceros, no estaba segada por la ira como cuando lucho con Celestia. Consideraba peligroso para terceros lanzar una de sus habilidades fuertes.

Vinyl se logró abalanzar sobre Ákri y logró darle un tajo que le hizo un corte el su costado a Ákri. Pero, seguido de esto Ákri logró capturar a Vinyl en uno de sus proyectiles. Vinyl salió disparada toda una calle. Justo después de esto ambas se abalanzaron una contra la otra y en el centro de la calle reiniciaron el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque era difícil para Vinyl mantener tal batalla contra un enemigo que usaba seis espadas eso no la acobardaba. Después de unos cuantos ataques Vinyl logró encestarle un golpe en la cara a Ákri con el pomo de la lanza. Mas, Ákri aprovechó esto para sostener la lanza con la boca y desarmar nuevamente a Vinyl.

-¡Esto Tiene que ser broma! –alegó Vinyl antes de sentir una de las espadas en su interior.

Vinyl pasó su vista a su abdomen, Ákri le acababa de enterrar una de las espadas. Ákri le mostro una sonrisa después de esto y procedió a enterrarle las demás espadas. Dos de estas se enterraron desde el lomo de Vinyl y las otras en su abdomen y pecho. Vinyl escupió un poco de sangre y soltó un grito casi inaudible, más parecido a un quejido.

Ákri sacó las seis espadas del cuerpo de Vinyl y esta cayó al suelo. Era mala idea enfrentarse a ese enemigo de cerca y contener parte de su poder no la ayudaba mucho. Ákir estaba a punto de dar el remate a Vinyl cuando esta la disparo un proyectil de fuego que la lanzó y le dio a Vinyl suficiente tiempo para recuperarse. Vinyl se logró levantar tambaleante y busco su lanza con la vista, sin embargo, no la logró localizar. Ákri se levantó a lo lejos y vio a Vinyl. El proyectil de fuego la había desarmado.

Vinyl al verla sin arma alguna se abalanzó sobre ella, Ákri notó esto y aceptó el desafió iniciando carrera contra Vinyl. Ambas impactaron y se derribaron mutuamente. Vinyl extendió sus alas y de un impulso se trepó en el lomo de Ákri aprovechando que esta era de mayor tamaño que ella. Ákri se movió desenfrenadamente de un lado a otro intentando quitarse a Vinyl de encima. Vinyl desenvainó la daga redentora y estuvo a punto de clavársela en el lomo a Ákri cuando esta logro encestarle un golpe en la cara con una de sus alas.

-¡NADIE SE MONTA EN ÁKRI D'ARGENT!-gritó Ákri haciendo el clásico movimiento que usa un caballo para derribar a su jinete. Vinyl cayó frente a ella.

El apellido Argent había entrado de lleno en los recuerdos de Vinyl. Pensó en Ame, si Ame era familiar de Ákri, no podía matarla.

-¡Espera un momento! –rogó Vinyl, pero Ákri no espero y con sus cuernos lanzó a Vinyl. Una vez en el aire Vinyl intento controlar su caída con sus alas.

Ákri estaba furiosa, con su magia cargó varios escombros y los coordinó en contra de Vinyl. Uno fue a golpear a la reina de costado, otro la embisto de frente y el último le dio en todo el lomo azotándola contra el piso. Vinyl escupió un poco más de sangre y debilitada logró abrir sus ojos, Ákri había encontrado sus espadas. Vinyl busco desesperadamente su lanza, la encontró Ákri la había tomado.

-Espera –dijo Vinyl.

-Desearía poder esperar, pero cada minuto que pasa mi madre sufre en el infierno –respondió Ákri.

Esto le dio la clave de todo a Vinyl, la poni que tenía frente suyo era hija de Ame, una criatura que buscaba recuperar aquello que le arrebataron. Sabiendo esto miró a Ákri a los ojos lo que vio fue lo mismo que reflejaban los suyos cuando salió del infierno. Esos ojos reflejaban rencor contra el mundo, a sus ojos todos eran traidores. Vinyl intento retroceder, había sido tan herida que sus heridas estaban empezando a tardar más en regenerarse. Ákri no se lo permitió y le enterró su propia lanza en una de sus patas traseras para inmovilizarla.

Vinyl intento alcanzar su daga pero Ákri se la quitó y le hizo un ademan afirmativo con la cabeza. Ákri estaba planeando decapitarla, si no la mataba eso al menos la dejaría fuera de juego por la eternidad.

-¡Ákri espera un momento, tu madre, tu madre ya no está en el infierno! –alegó Vinyl mientras veía como la espada se dirigió hacia su cuello.

El ataque de Ákri se paró al escuchar eso.

-¿Tú qué sabes de mi madre? –cuestionó Ákri furiosa.

-Ame d'Argent y yo luchamos juntas para escapar del infierno, desde que logramos escapar siempre nos decía que debía encontrar a alguien, ahora sé a quién. A ti Ákri tu madre te está buscando –explicó Vinyl.

Ákri se sentía sumamente confundida, si su madre ya había sido liberada, entonces cuanta sangre inocente e innecesaria corría por sus cascos.

-¿Me puedes prometer que esto es verdad? –cuestionó Ákri con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo puedo jurar –respondió Vinyl intentando recuperarse de sus heridas.

Varias bestias de la Armada de Ákri llegaron a la zona y se acercaron a Vinyl, este desencajo la lanza de su pata trasera y la hizo desaparecer, acto seguido, retrocedido aún no estaba en condiciones de combatir. Ákri aún estaba analizándolo todo en su mente, había sido engañada y utilizada, se sentía violada. Ahora su conciencia la atormentaba por todas las vidas inocentes que había reclamado.

-Felicidades Ákri hemos capturado a la reina del infierno, Exitium seguro te recompensara –dijo uno de los capitanes.

Mientras Ákri pensaba ya habían encadenado a Vinyl para llevársela. Uno de los capitanes quiso aprovecharse de la situación de Vinyl para maltratarla, pero Ákri lanzo la daga redentora al casco del capitán antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué carajo crees que haces Ákri? –cuestionó furioso este capitán.

Ákri lo miró con ira y con su magia le partió el casco en mil pedazos. La daga Redentora cayó frente a Vinyl quien la tomo con su magia y empezó a cortar sus cadenas.

-Me usaron.

Ákri cargo todas sus espadas una vez más y de dos tajos mato a varias de las bestias que la rodeaban.

-Permití que me humillaran por años.

El capitán mientras se sostenía su casco destrozado ordenó:

-¡Mátenla, maten a la traidora montón de inútiles!

Las bestias se abalanzaron sobre Ákri pero esta con sus espadas despedazó a cada uno de ellos sin ninguna clemencia.

-Me trataron como a una mascota

Vinyl observaba esto mientras intentaba librarse de las cadenas. Desde su posición observaba como Ákri destrozaba a todo el que tuviera enfrente. El capitán que estaba frente a Vinyl tenía una expresión de terror puro en su rostro.

-Temo decirte que te vas a morir –le dijo Vinyl.

Este capitán le dirigió una mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Ákri quien ahora estaba frente a él. Ákri lo cargo con su magia y comenzó a aplicar presión en todo su cuerpo. Uno a uno se fueron partiendo sus huesos.

-Por desgracia para ustedes, ya no estoy encadenada a su yugo, ahora puedo hacer caer a Exitium –sentenció Ákri.

Con esto dicho aplico aún más presión en el cuerpo de su enemigo, al grado que los huesos de este se redujeron a polvo. La sangre salpicó un poco a Vinyl quien observó como Ákri lanzaba el cuerpo muerto lejos y luego le dirigió la mirada. Con una de sus espadas cortó las ataduras que le habían puesto a Vinyl y con su magia la levantó y la puso de pie Vinyl envainó la daga y se relajó un poco.

-¿Dónde está mi madre? –preguntó Ákri.

-Fue con la princesa Luna a las tierras del norte. Esta necesitaba su ayuda en algo –respondió Vinyl ya con la mayoría de sus heridas sanadas.

-Oh no puede ser, Entonces mi madre esta con Luna, ese ejercito pronto dejara de existir Exitium los destruirá –alegó Ákri.

-Tengo un ejército de engendros a mi disposición. ¿Si les damos un poco de apoyo?- aconsejó Vinyl

-Donde está tu armada.

-En Villafleur. Pero, antes que nada, me dejaste un tanto dañada, no creo poder volar.

-Yo te llevó en mi lomo, además se dónde es Villefleur.

Dicho esto Vinyl se subió en el lomo de Ákri y esta emprendió el vuelo. Vinyl estando en el aire volteo una vez más a lo que había sido Ponyhattan la ciudad ardía pero el ejército que Ákri había abandonado estaba perdido.

-Te veré luego Neon.


	13. 11 El renacer de la ira

Capítulo 11 Renacer de la Ira

" _Corazón que alguna vez guardo rencor, volverá a guardarlo, pues volverá a ser dañado"_

Erinias acudió a Exitium para informarle lo que habían encontrado los exploradores. Sin embargo antes de poder decir palabra, aparecieron unos guerrilleros con aspecto de haber sido apaleados.

-Señoría, hemos perdido la batalla, no pudimos entrar a Equestria y Ákri nos ha traicionado.

Exitium se levantó furioso de su trono y se acercó a ellos. Planto su mirada en el que había tomado la iniciativa entre ellos y le preguntó:

-¿Como que los traicionó?

-Se enfrentó a una unicornio con un increíble poder, pero, durante este duelo la unicornio algo le dijo y se fue con ella, después de masacrar a un pequeño grupo de los nuestros –explicó el soldado.

-Bueno ya no importa, mi poder es suficientemente grande para ir contra Luna. Erinias me ibas a decir algo ¿Qué era?

Erinias se acercó a su señor y respondió:

-Hemos encontrado el batallón de Luna, los barcos están ocultos en una zona rocosa al noroeste de aquí

-Perfecto, preparen los barcos, iremos por ellos y acabaremos esto de una vez por todas.

-Así se hará mi señor- respondió Erinias.

En menos de lo que se pudiera haber pensado comenzaron a prepararse varios galeones, barcos monumentales con hasta cuatro cubiertas de batería.

Apenas subió Exituim a su galeón insignia partieron. Dicho galeón estaba adornado con huesos de todo tipo y mal pintado de negro. El barco en si parecía un ataúd flotante, la pintura desquebrajada por partes, velas en mal estado, parecía un barco fantasma. Sin embargo, esto lo hacía verse imponente.

Al mando de este galeón los demás de la flota formada, por galeones y fragatas, zarpó.

10:15 Am.

La pequeña flota liderada por Luna aún se encontraba oculta entre las rocas, sin embargo, más de uno sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los encontrasen, pero tal como había dicho Ame, su trabajo en ese caso sería resistir. Usar el entorno a su favor les sería bastante útil.

Las fragatas estaban posicionadas de manera que sus cañones quedaban apuntando a la única entrada a la zona. Ame y Luna siempre vigilantes desde el castillo de popa del Nocte Velum, se mantenían tranquilas. FireRune por su parte estaba nervioso, en cualquier momento podían aparecer los enemigos por el horizonte.

-¿hay posibilidad de que no tengan barcos para seguirnos verdad? –cuestionó FireRune.

-Lo dudo –respondió Ame desde el timón.

-Sí nos encuentran ¿cuánto duraremos? –se preguntó Luna.

Ame no respondió, solo se recargó en el timón y suspiró. Un cuerno de guerra sonó a lo lejos llamando la atención de su pequeña flota. En el horizonte se lograban ver los galeones de Exitium.

-Llegó la hora – dijo Luna.

Ame se aferró al timón y espero. Luna observo el galeón insignia en el que venía Exitium. La diosa de la noche caminó hasta la borda y dijo:

-Les daré la bienvenida, Déjenme a Exitium y por favor, resistan lo más que puedan mis amigos.

Ame le regresó un ademan afirmativo y acto seguido, Luna saltó de la borda y antes de tocar el agua extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo. Luna cargó su cuerno mientras se acercaba a la flota enemiga. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, lanzó un proyectil elemental que dio de lleno en uno de los galeones, atravesándolo de lado a lado y enviándolo al fondo del mar.

Exitium vio esto e hizo una mueca, acto seguido, se alejó de Erinias quien estaba al timón de su barco y le dijo:

-Mientras tú acabas con su patética Flota yo iré por Luna. No me falles Erinias.

-Nunca le fallaría maestro- respondió Erinias.

Exitium extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo, planeaba darle caza a Luna. FireRune se posiciono alado de Ame en la fragata y preguntó:

-¿Qué hacemos?

Ame solo levantó uno de sus cascos delanteros, mientras sostenía el timón con el otro, la flota enemiga se siguió acercando hasta que por fin estuvieron entre los enormes islotes de piedra. Una vez paso esto Ame bajó su casco y esto sirvió como orden para los marinos. Los cañones de las fragatas dispararon a los islotes de piedra y estos se desmoronaron sobre los barcos enemigos causando gran daño.

Erinias tuvo que soltar el timón por un momento para cubrirse de la lluvia de rocas. Apenas dejaron de caer piedras sobre el barco Erinias tomó el timón y vio que las fragatas se movilizaban. Los cañones dispararon de nuevo y los galeones de Erinias sufrieron daños.

Las fragatas se mantenían en movimiento disparando constantemente contra los galeones. Sin embargo, una de estas fragatas quedo atrapada entre dos de los galeones y estos le descargaron una andanada que dejo la fragata hecha trizas.

Ame vio cómo se despedazaba la fragata aliada y ordenó fuego sobre los barcos más vulnerables del enemigo, las fragatas enemigas fueron cazadas y destrozadas. Luna aún mantenía el vuelo esperando a Exitium quien se hizo presente. Ambos alicornios intercambiaron miradas mientras iban descendiendo hasta quedar en la punta de un islote de piedra. Ambos aterrizaron en este islote que era la arena perfecta para un combate. Alrededor del islote los barcos continuaban su feroz intercambio de proyectiles.

-Ríndete Luna, no tienes oportunidad alguna, mi flota supera a la tuya diez a uno- Sentenció Exitium.

-Si es necesario caeré defendiendo a los míos y ellos me recordaran como una leyenda. Pero, tú Exitium, caerás y serás olvidado o recordado con odio –dijo Luna alumbrando su cuerno.

-Luna, si tan desesperada estas por morir, te ayudare a hacerlo –alegó Exitium conjurando un tridente cuyas puntas dentadas eran más oscuras que la obsidiana.

-No te engañes Exitium, no puedes matarme –añadió Luna.

Exitium sonrió y se abalanzó sobre la diosa, Luna lo rechazó con un potente impulso mágico y acto seguido, le lanzó un proyectil que impacto de lleno en el levantando una cortina de humo. Luna invocó su guadaña y se acercó a la cortina de humo. Exitium surgió implacable de esta y se abalanzó sobre Luna. La guadaña cargada con la magia de su dueña y el tridente cargado de la magia de Exitium chocaron, provocando una ráfaga de viento y una diminuta explosión elemental en el lugar que golpearon. Luna contraatacó zafando su guadaña del tridente y lanzando un tajo con la guadaña que casi deja sin cuello a Exitium. Este al lograr esquivar la guadaña lanzó una estocada con el tridente, pero, Luna esquivó este y atrapó el tridente con la guadaña. Exitium no logro recuperar el tridente antes de que Luna le lanzara un pequeño proyectil elemental en toda la cara y lo desarmara.

Exitium se reincorporo y vio a luna cargando con su magia tanto el tridente como la guadaña y danzando perfectamente con ambas armas. Exitium invocó una espada bastarda e intentó lanzar un tajo contra Luna, pero, esta bloqueo el golpe atrapando la hoja de la espada entre dos puntas del tridente y la hoja de la guadaña. Al siguiente movimiento Luna desarmo a Exitium, lo golpeo con el pomo de la guadaña y le puso la punta de su propio tridente contra el cuello.

-Touché –dijo Luna.

Luna alzo la guadaña, planeaba decapitara Exitium este se percató de eso e hizo un impulso elemental con el que se zafó de Luna. La batalla naval continuaba pero la desventaja numérica se empezaba a hacer notoria para la flota que lideraba Ame. Varios barcos enemigos ya habían sido hundidos y otros cuantos estaban por sucumbir, mas, la desventaja numérica aún se hacía notar. La fragata en la que iba Ame se topó con el galeón que más bajas leas había cobrado, aquel galeón que timoneaba Erinias

Ame vio esto como una amenaza y dirigió su fragata contra el galeón de Erinias. Esta acepto el desafío de Ame y dirigió el galeón contra la fragata Nocte Velum

-Cuando estemos cerca de ese galeón quiero que los cañones disparen a los puntos más bajos posibles, envíenlo al fondo –aclaró Ame.

La fragata estando cerca del galeón abrió fuego a la zona baja de este formando filtraciones de agua. Erinias se apresuró a dirigir el galeón a un islote, pero, este se hundía rápido. El galeón no llego al islote, Erinias tuvo que abandonar el barco junto con algunos de sus soldados.

Otros dos galeones gravemente dañados impactaron contra el islote uno de estos se consumió en llamas y apenas se salvaron unos cuantos, el otro quedo casi intacto pero sin mástiles era inútil.

-Acribillen a todos los que estén en ese islote- ordenó Ame.

La fragata Nocte Velum abrió fuego sobre el islote eliminando gran parte de los que estaban estancados ahí. Un galeón sorprendió de costado la fragata Nocte Velum, Ame fue incapaz de evitar la embestida, este galeón arrastro la fragata hasta el islote.

-¡Todos abandonen la nave, bajen al islote, enfrentaremos al enemigo cara a cara! –Sentenció Ame

FireRune los guio mientras bajaban al islote Ame por su parte emprendió vuelo y subió al galeón que embistió su fragata. Inmediatamente trataron de atacarla, Ame esquivó los ataques que le eran lanzados en ningún momento, desenvainó. Habiendo logrado cierto avance Ame desenfundó su pistola, ella se mantenía esquivando los ataques enemigos y contraatacando con las cuchillas de sus alas. Finalmente Ame pudo ver un montón de barriles de pólvora y sin dudar un poco disparo en contra de estos. El galeón fue separado en dos partes por la explosión y se fue a pique. Ame voló hasta el islote y aterrizó junto a FireRune. En este punto Ame desenvainó sus dos espadas.

Al poco tiempo la batalla en tierra comenzó, el sonido metálico de las espadas inundó el lugar. FireRune y Ame luchaban codo a codo, ellos estaban desbaratando gran parte del ejercito enemigo. FireRune portaba una espada tizona cazoleta y una daga, había aprendido a manejarse con esas armas. Ame como siempre portaba su espada familiar y una espada secundaria. La mayoría de los enemigos portaban espadas celtas, espadas falcata o macuahuitls. Los batponis por su lado portaban armas como las kamas, espadas yagatan, wakizashis y dagas.

La batalla se avivo terriblemente, no había una pisca de misericordia en ninguno de los dos bandos. Era un baño de sangre. FireRune y Ame habían sido apartados un poco del resto de sus aliados, pero, juntos estaban logrando defenderse las espaldas.

-Ame ¿cuándo tendremos una cita normal? –cuestionó FireRune al tiempo que bloqueaba un ataque.

-Ya hemos tenido. ¿Recuerdas las ves que te lleve a la montaña?- alegó Ame mientras contraatacaba a un engendro.

-¡Esa ves no cuenta ya que fuimos perseguidos por una manada de lobos! –añadió FireRune.

Un enemigo trato de abalanzarse sobre FireRune pero este lo esquivó a tiempo y contraatacó con una estocada, empalando asi a su contrincante. Otro enemigo intentó abalanzarse sobre el mientras estaba distraído pero Ame lo recibió lanzándole un tajo con cada una de sus espadas.

-Concéntrate FireRune.-agregó Ame.

Luna y Exitium seguían combatiendo ferozmente en el islote más alto del lugar. La guadaña y el tridente chocaban una y otra vez. Sin embargo, esa batalla era más dominada por un constante intercambio de hechizos. El constante intercambio de proyectiles elementales y otros hechizos no paraba. Exitium conjuró una especie de esfera de energía y la lanzó en contra de Luna. La diosa de la noche bloqueó el hechizo con un escudo elemental y en respuesta conjuro varias cuchillas eleméntales y las dirigió contra Exitium. Este intento esquivarlas sin éxito. Una le hizo un corte en un ala y otra en una de sus patas. Exitium fue a dar contra el suelo.

Luna se abalanzó sobre él y lanzó un tajo en su contra, Exitium apenas logro poner su tridente en el camino.

-Morirás Exitium.- sentenció Luna antes de volverlo a desarmar.

Exitium intentó retroceder como rata arrinconada, pero se encontró con una fría pared de pierda. Luna avanzó hacia el apuntándole con la punta de lanza que tenía su guadaña.

-Seguro que tenemos un lugar para ti en tártaro –añadió Luna,

Exitium trato de avanzar hacia la derecha pero Luna se lo impidió haciéndole un corte con la guadaña en su casco.

-¡No me obligues a cortarte un casco! –alegó Luna.

-No me mataras hoy Luna – dijo Exitium sintiendo como su poder aumentaba en su interior.

Luna estaba elevando la guadaña para darle el golpe de gracia a Exitium. Por desgracia el poder de este incrementó y como un rayo tomó su tridente y contraatacó a Luna haciéndole un pequeño corte en el pecho. Luna lo miró sorprendida antes de recibir una cadena de rayos elementales con tal potencia que la hicieron soltar su guadaña. Exitium no le dio tregua a la diosa y continuo su ataque hasta que este término rendida en el suelo.

Luna casi inconsciente intento levantarse, pero, Exitium se lo impidió con su pata delantera.

-Tienes razón, no puedo matarte, pero, puedo encarcelarte – agregó Exitium iluminando su cuerno.

Luna hizo un último intento por recuperarse, pero, el hechizo de Exitium llegó antes. Luna logró levantarse y retrocedió abatida por el dolor que provocaba el hechizo. El grito de la diosa se escuchó hasta el islote donde estaban Ame y FireRune.

-¿Esa fue Luna? –preguntó FireRune.

Ame intentando defenderse contra varios enemigos dijo:

-No podemos hacer nada por ella en este momento FireRune.

Erinias los localizo desde la distancia y dejando una de sus espadas en el suelo extendió su casco a uno de sus guardias. Una lanza le fue dada a Erinias y esta la lanzo. FireRune y Ame apenas lograron deshacerse de los enemigos se dieron un pequeño descanso e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Ame te a… –dijo FireRune antes de que la lanza de Erinias acertara en su pecho a unos pocos centímetros de su corazón.

Ame miró como FireRune caía, apenas pudo acercarse a él y sostenerlo antes de impactar con el suelo. La espada de Ame termino justo al lado de la tizona de FireRune.

-FireRune –dijo Ame con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ame, escúchame –dijo FireRune con dificultad –por una vez en tu vida, intenta buscar la felicidad, has sufrido ya demasiado y no importa lo que pase quiero que recuerdes que te amé desde el momento que te vi. Me alegra haber podido conocerte.

Dicho esto FireRune murió en los cascos de Ame. Ame lo abrazó por ultima ves y lo dejó en el suelo, lentamente sus cascos se fueron acercando uno a su espada y otro a la tizona de FireRune. Un vampiro trato de abalanzarse sobre Ame, pero esta de desprovisto de giró y de un tajo decapito a la bestia.

En ese momento Ame vio una lanza que se dirigía hacia ella y con un tajo la desvió. Acto seguido, logró ver a lo lejos a Erinias. Una antigua sensación de ira la invadió, ella la había quitado a su FireRune. Ame extendió sus alas y se fue frenética contra Erinias. En ese estado de cólera nadie parecía poder hacerle frente a Ame, quien aniquilaba a todo el que se encontraba en su camino sin la más mínima clemencia. Ame no tardó mucho en quedar bañada en sangre.

Por primera vez en su vida una sensación de nerviosismo invadió a Erinias, la mirada llena de odio que le lanzaba Ame era como un relámpago penetrando en su corazón.

-¡Que alguien la detenga!- ordenó Erinias retrocediendo un poco.

Ame estaba usando todas las armas que tenía, las cuchillas en sus alas y ambas espadas la suya y la de FireRune. La mayoría de sus aliados ya habían sido sometidos o aniquilados pero eso no detuvo a Ame, quien solo pensaba en aniquilar a Erinias.

Ame estaba a punto de alcanzar a Erinias quien apenas estaba desenvainando. Ame estuvo a punto de encestarle una estocada a Erinias cuando Exitiuma pareció entre las dos y sostuvo a Ame con su magia. Acto seguido, la azotó contra el suelo. Erinias se ocultó detrás de Exitium y dijo:

-¡Padre esa pegaso quiere matarme!

-Cálmate Erinias, ahora es inofensiva. Aunque pienso que ella y los sobrevivientes nos pueden dar un buen espectáculo en el coliseo, ¿qué dices?

Erinias sonrió eh hizo un ademan afirmativo. Ame estaba confundida, esa pegaso Erinias parecía ser bastante infantil. Pero, ahora eso no importaba, su nombre resonaría en la cabeza de Ame hasta que su vida se extinga. Levantando un poco su mirada Ame se percató que Exitium estaba cargando a una inconsciente Luna en su lomo.

-¡Luna! –alegó Ame.

-Llévense a esta pegaso con el resto de los prisioneros –ordenó Exitium retirándose junto con Erinias.

Tal como Exitium lo ordenó Ame fue transportada con los batponis sobrevivientes en las celdas de uno de los galeones y Luna inconsciente fue encadenada a mas no poder en una jaula encantada que el galeón cargaba en popa. Así le mostraban al mundo que habían logrado derrotar a una diosa, llevándola cautiva como trofeo.


	14. 12 Camino de hielo

Capítulo 12 Camino de hielo.

" _Nunca se puede hablar de la historia como si se supiera todo, pues cada quien la cuenta según su conveniencia y se va alterando con el paso del tiempo."_

Trixie con el grupo dirigido por la batponi Zcarlet. Ya llevaban recorrido un gran trozo del camino, habían logrado llegar a las heladas tierras del norte. Trixie sin tener mucho abrigo sentía que se congelaba así que pregunto:

-Podemos, parar en algún lado para buscar con que abrigarnos? Trixie siente que se le congela la sangre

-Más adelanté se encuentra un pueblo ahí podemos parar- Respondió Zcarlet

Con esto siguieron su camino entre montañas heladas y bosques nevados. Luego de un par de horas andando llegaron al pueblo anterior mencionado donde Trixie pudo conseguirse un traje abrigador que iba de acuerdo con su capa. Se quedaron un par de horas más ahí para descansar.

Finalmente Zcarlet decidió que era conveniente continuar y salieron de aquel pueblo. En el corazón de Trixie un sentimiento de profunda preocupación se hacía presente, como si sintiera que algo acababa de salir mal, sentía que no debieron haber dejado a los demás. En algún tramo del camino los batponis se pararon en seco, Trixie se quedó confundida.

Trixie avanzó un poco viendo las perdidas miradas en cada uno de ellos, al llegar a Zcarlet le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

Zcarlet no respondió solo cerro los ojos y se sentó en la nieve los demás batponis hicieron lo mismo. Después de un momento, Zcarlet se levantó y dijo:

-Luna ha caído.

La expresión de Trixie cambio y preguntó:

-Espera es verdad lo que Trixie acaba de escuchar ¿Luna cayo, ósea que esta?

-No, no está muerta, pero, debemos darnos prisa si queremos que eso siga así-respondió Zcarlet.

Con esto dicho no tardaron en seguir avanzando, las montañas y los valles eran atroces con ellos, pero, lograban resistir. Llegarían a su destino cueste lo que cueste debían hacerlo por sus camaradas caídos.

En el castillo de Exitium los barcos estaban arribando al mismo, poco a poco desembarcaron todo incluyendo a los prisioneros entre estos a Ame y a Luna. La prisión del castillo era básicamente una madriguera, de prisión no tenía nada, las celdas eran huecos en la pared con barrotes.

A cada uno lo metieron en una celda, pero, a Erinias empeorando su suerte fue frente a Ame y le dijo:

-Sabes, no podrás matarme, en pocos días yo te veré morir en el coliseo

Ame saco uno de sus cascos por el barrote y logro golpear a Erinias la pegaso retrocedió y le dijo a Ame:

-Disfrutare viéndote morir y por cierto, sabemos de su grupo que fue en busca de la espada primordial, que pena que nunca llegaran.

La expresión de Ame cambio a una que representaba todo su enfado y sentenció:

-Desgraciada tú y todos los tuyos. Te juro que si salgó de aquí hare arder este sitio, en nombre de todos los que han matado.

Erinias salió de la zona de las celdas para encontrarse con un poderoso necromago. Un unicornio de pelaje blanco maltratado, crin y cola grises y unos ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Iniciare la cacería cuando lo ordene Erinias-dijo el necromago.

-¿Seguro que no quieres más compañía para esta misión? ¿Puedes encargarte solo?- cuestionó Erinias.

-¿Acaso eh fallado alguna vez? –alegó el necromago.

Erinias negó con la cabeza y lo dejó marcharse, el necromago tomo una carreta y se fue, lo más rápido que pudo.

Por otro lado el grupo de Trixie había parado a acampar en una pequeña cueva ubicada en una de las montañas, las estalactitas de hielo los rodeaban. El viento era más frio que cualquiera que Trixie hubiera sentido antes, ni los vientos del imperio de cristal eran tan helados.

Trixie temblaba de frio aun con todo lo que tenía puesto, pero, en cambio más de uno de los batponis no parecía afectarse. Zcarlet se quitó una capa que tenía y se la puso a Tixie, quien a estas alturas ya tenía mucho con que taparse y aun tenia frio.

-Trixie se pregunta ¿Cómo es que todo esto no parece afectarles, ninguno de ustedes parece tener frio?

-Los batponis somos criaturas nocturnas, la noche es fría, así que estamos acostumbrados al frio por naturaleza. Tenemos frio, pero, mucho menos que tú.

-Trixie se siente curiosa cuéntame más de los batponis –dijo Trixie mientras se tomaba un vaso de agua que había conseguido en el pueblo, sin embargo, le había tocado calentar el agua un tanto pues se había enfriado bastante.

-Aunque algunos creen que aparecimos poco después del descubrimiento de Equestria los Batponis hemos estado aquí desde mucho antes. Provenimos de las tierras montañosas de oriente, ahí nuestra rasa vivía entre cuevas y ciudadelas echas entre las mismas montañas en las cuales se alzaban imponentes las murallas echas de obsidiana y acero. Seguimos habitando esas tierras, mas, nos hemos expandido nos encontramos en varias tierras incluyendo Equestria y otros lados.

-Y que me cuentas de su historia- alegó Trixie.

-Pues una de las guerras más significativas para nuestra raza fue aquella que se realizó contra el imperio celeste, el cual era gobernado por un emperador que más de uno lo consideraban tirano. Cuando él quiso añadir nuestras tierras a su imperio, los batponis se negaron eh inicio una fuerte guerra. Al principio las tropas de los batponis fueron guiadas a la frontera para defender nuestras tierras por el general Sang d'Argent un pegaso extranjero que se había vuelto muy querido por nuestro pueblo. La historia cuenta que era aún pegaso joven, unos decían que no debía tener más de 25 cuando pasó eso. En una batalla conocida como el enfrentamiento de la estalactita que fue uno de los más importantes pues en este Sang d'Argent trabajando en conjunto con quien era el rey de nuestra gente, formulo un plan que obligaría al imperio a retroceder- explicó Zcarlet.

-Espera ¿Trixie escucho el nombre Argent? –cuestionó Trixie.

-Sí, el general Sang, rey de Villefleur héroe histórico de nuestra tierra hijo de la noble línea de sangre Argent y padre de Coeur d'Argent y Ame d'Argent fue un gran rey y un gran pegaso, hasta que llegó su trágico final- respondió Zcarlet.

-Que le paso?-preguntó Trixie.

-Ya llegare a eso. Sang y nuestro rey Elias, buscaban derrocar al emperador Maximus, Sang era originalmente de las tierras imperiales, al aliarse con los nuestros le escupía en la cara al emperador y con la táctica que hizo para obligar a los imperiales a retroceder fue un insulto mayor. El gran plan de Sang y Elias fue hacer que los imperiales retrocedieran por miedo, una guerra psicológica ¿Cómo? Simple, varios grupos de los nuestros se posicionaron en distintas montañas, tomando puntos estratégicos que nos dejaban visión al campamento imperial. Lo único que formaban esos escuadrones eran arqueros y músicos.

-¿Músicos?- cuestionó Trixie.

-Sí, sigue escuchando ya lo entenderás. Al anochecer un cuerno de guerra era tocado desde una de las montañas escogida al azar, como el campo de combate eran caminos entre cerros y montes, el eco que provocó el cuerno de guerra se extendió a lo largo y seguido de este se tocaron varios tambores y trompetas. Tanto sonido provocó avalanchas que cayeron sobre el enemigo, confundidos ya que no sabían dónde nos encontramos pues los instrumentos eran tocados en más de 10 montes. Al finalizar esto siempre se disparaban flechas en direcciones aleatorias, flechas de hielo, de ahí gana su nombre la batalla. Los enemigos terminaron tan asustados por estos ataques que incluso hubo conflictos entre ellos. Al final tuvieron que marcharse.

-Deja ver si Trixie entendió ¿vencieron a su enemigo sembrando miedo en sus filas?

-Eso mismo, aunque, luego Sang se marcho tuvo una esposa y a sus dos hijos Ame y Coeur. Tiempo después el emperador busco una excusa para atacar su pequeña ciudad y una vez la tuvo, inicio la purga de la familia Argent. La purga inicio con la muerte del mismo Sang d'Argent, pero, nunca termino –añadió

-¿A que te refieres con que nunca termino? –Cuestionó Trixie

-En su tierra exploto una revolución, los batponis aprovechamos esto para arrebatarle territorio a su tierra, pero, en esta algo pasaba con aun más profundidad, la hija de Sang, uso la guerra como puente para cumplir su venganza, Ame d'Argent asesino al emperador- explicó Zcarlet.

Con la mayoría de la compañía ya suficientemente descansada decidieron seguir su camino. Trixie aun andaba analizando las cosas, ahora sabia parte de la historia de Ame y no por boca de esta. Lo que no cuadraba era que ella les había dicho que había servido en las filas de Hurricane, no que había realizado una venganza de tal magnitud.

Zcarlet notó que Trixie se encontraba pensativa así que se acercó a ella y preguntó:

-Trixie ¿pasa algo?

-Trixie está bien, solo piensa ¿porque Ame ocultaría todo eso de nosotros? y si es así ¿cuantas cosas más puede ocultar? Al menos solo se cobró las vidas que lo merecían en su venganza. ¿Verdad? –respondió Trixie.

Zcarlet seguía caminando, pero, no respondió. Se debatía internamente si debía hacerlo o no, pues lo que le dijera a Trixie podía afectar en la relación con sus camaradas. Trixie observaba a Zcarlet ahora caminar frente a ella. ¿Cómo es que esa batponi sabia tanto de historia? Al principio a Trixie solo le parecía una guerrera no una historiadora.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a una especie de lago de hielo, cuando estaban cruzando por este Trixie avanzo hasta ponerse frente a Zcarlet y le preguntó:

-¿Qué sabes de Ame?

Zcarlet le dio una mirada de sorpresa y le respondió:

-Trixie no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en este caminó de hielo debemos avanzar- alegó Zcarlet.

-Dime lo que sepas por favor- añadió Trixie

-Escucha Trixie la historia es alterada muchas veces por quien le convenga, lo que puedes encontrar de Ame si me preguntas a mí, es solo lo que la historia dice de ella, no necesariamente lo que paso en verdad –agregó Zcarlet

Trixie mantuvo su mirada en Zcarlet y con un poco de duda dijo:

-Cuéntame.

Zcarlet le regresó una triste mirada pues sabía que estaba a punto de dar un paso que no debía dar en ese asunto y ella nunca fue buena mintiendo así que no le quedaba más opción.

-De acuerdo, te contare lo que se. Cuando Ame inicio su vendetta fue una heroína para muchos, salvo a un pueblo de la guillotina, pero, con el tiempo se volvió un peligro. Algunos dijeron que fue ella quien mato a Marine Horn, aunque una poni terrestre de nombre NightFlower desmintió esto. Lo que nadie desmintió, fue lo que hiso Ame en la invasión a la capital imperial. Ame no fue una heroína, tuvo crímenes de guerra que no pagó. En la capital imperial ella masacro a los que apenas eran aprendices algunos de ellos ni siquiera tenían la mayoría de edad, mientras ella en ese momento tenía veinte años, otros dicen que también mato a los infantes imperiales segada por la ira y el general Hurricane declaro que cuando ella hiso esta atrocidad se dio el lujo de torturarlos y que ninguno de los aprendices levanto un arma en contra de ella también se hablaron de más crímenes que supuestamente cometió Ame en una junta en la que hablaron contra ella Hurricane y los reyes platino–explicó Zcarlet.

Trixie retrocedió esa no podía ser la Ame que ella conocía. Después de esa historia siguieron el camino en silencio, solo el sonido del hielo quebrándose los hizo aumentar su velocidad. El camino de hielo por el que andaban empezaba a vencerse necesitaban llegar a la orilla o caerían a un lago helado.

Algunos batponis emprendieron vuelo hasta el otro lado, pero, Trixie no podía hacer esto así que entre Zcarlet y otro de los batponis la tomaron y la elevaron, Trixie solo vio desde el aire como se hundía el hielo.

Casi llegando al otro lado, Zcarlet perdió el control y cayeron en la nieve donde un unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin y cola gris, con un cristal como cutie mark se ofreció a ayudarlas. Trixie aceptó la ayuda y este unicornio la ayudó a levántese.

-¿Qué hacen un par de batponis y una unicornio tan bella por estas tierras?- preguntó el unicornio blanco.

Zcarlet se le adelanto a Trixie y respondió:

-No le podemos compartir eso, no es de su incumbencia y no debería estar interesado en saberlo

El unicornio abrió sus ojos y su sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos verdes le parecieron hermosos a Trixie quien retrocedió un poco.

-Ni siquiera me pueden decir sus nombres o adonde se dirigen tal vez pueda guiarlos –alegó esta unicornio.

Trixie se acercó a Zcarlet y le dijo algo al oído que nadie más logro escuchar de los labios de Zcarlet se oyó un débil de acuerdo y acto seguido, se acercó al unicornio y le dijo:

-Soy Zcarlet, ella es Trixie, nos dirigimos a la punta blanca, ¿puedes llevarnos?

-Claro solía ir ahí cuando era un potrillo junto con mi padre, por cierto soy Adam.

Con esto dicho, partieron a reunirse con los demás del grupo y luego, siguieron su camino guiados por Adam.


	15. 13 ejercito infernal

Capítulo 13 ejercito infernal

" _Quien es prisionero de su mente y su conciencia nunca podrá vivir en paz"_

Vinyl y Akri se dirigieron a Villefleur encontrándose con el Son of the Wind barco de Ame. La pregunta que le surgió a Vinyl era porque estaba ahí el barco ¿Habían logrado escapar?

-Akri baja ahí- dice Vinyl señalándole el barco.

Akri empieza a descender y aterriza en este. Al principio los tripulantes se alteran pues reconocen a Akri. Cuando ven a Vinyl en su lomo la calma vuelve. Vinyl baja del lomo de Akri y pregunta:

-Que paso? Que hacen aquí?

El almirante del barco que Ame había dejado a cargo se acercó a Vinyl y respondió:

-Ame, nos ordenó que nos fuéramos que pidiéramos ayuda, su ayuda Vinyl, necesitamos apresurarnos no resistirán demasiado.

-Entonces hay que llegar a VilleFleur y reunir un ejército, mi ejército y hay que darse prisa –respondió Vinyl.

Más temprano que tarde llegaron al puerto de Villefleur aquí Vinyl bajo apresurada del barco y fue al centro del pueblo gritando por el camino: Todos a la plaza!

Vinyl llamo suficiente la atención para que todos fueran saliendo de sus hogares atraídos por la voz de Vinyl. Una vez reunidos en la plaza Vinyl se paró en el centro de esta, el único detalle es que no tenía pensado que decir apenas lo estaba ideando.

Los ponis se acercaron lentamente a la plaza pensando que podría estar pensando Vinyl o que estaba pasando. Vinyl espero a que se reunieran suficientes para poder transmitirles el mensaje.

-Bien, ahora que están presentes la mayoría déjenme comenzar a explicar la situación se ha tornado en nuestra contra, probablemente los nuestros han sido capturados en aquel viaje que emprendieron semanas atrás entre los capturados esta Ame. Necesitamos contraatacar antes de que sea tarde. Reúnanse los que estén dispuestos a marchar contra el enemigo que les mostraremos el verdadero significado de la palabra guerra. Carguen los barcos todo, ya le hemos mostrado al mundo que estamos aquí en otras ocasiones lo volveremos a hacer – explicó Vinyl.

Akri voló hasta aterrizar junto a ella y le dijo:

-¡Este ejército no será suficiente!

-Este no es todo mi ejército- añadió Vinyl

Dicho esto se movieron hasta el castillo donde a las puertas de este Vinyl realizo un hechizo, que provocó que el cielo se cubriera de espesas nubes negras. Casi al momento una extraña luz anaranjada salía de entre las nubes. Los engendros comenzaron a surgir de esta nube como si fuera un portal, eran un ejército imponente.

-Ese es mi ejército –añadió Vinyl

Al regresar a la plaza del pueblo, ya estaban reunidas suficientes ponis como para marchar contra el enemigo y junto a los engendros ya eran más en un ejército. Los barcos empezaban a ser cargados y preparados para zarpar, con el son of the wind. Las banderas se alzaban en lo alto de los mástiles y las velas blancas relucían a la luz del sol. Los caños sobre salían amenazantes a cada lado de los barcos y en el hierro de estos reflejaban los rayos del sol.

Una vez listos para zarpar Vinyl seguida por Akri tomaron el mando del Son of the wind una vez las velas rojas del son of the wind se mostraron y su bandera roja con la flour de lis en ella se ondeó, los demás barcos partieron detrás de este barco insignia. Los cañones plateados del Son of the Wind eran imponentes al igual que su tétrica pintura roja y detalles dorados que le daban al barco impotencia.

Los engendros de Vinyl emprendieron vuelo detrás de la flota y algunos de estos se posaron en los barandales de los barcos y en las vergas de los mástiles. También se sostenían de las diversas cuerdas que sostenían las velas. La flota rodeada de estos engendros inspiraba temor para todo aquel que los viera. Vinyl, se acercó a Akri después de obtener cierta información de parte del almirante que iba al timón del Son of the Wind.

-Akri, te puedo preguntar ciertas cosas? –cuestionó Vinyl.

-Claro- respondió Akri no convencida.

-¿Por qué estas separada de tu madre? –preguntó Vinyl

-Cuando yo era niña unos ponis atacaron nuestro hogar, con un terrible hechizo la exiliaron al infierno frente a mis ojos – contestó Akri.

-¿Porque le hicieron eso? –Cuestionó Vinyl.

-Lo desconozco, pero, ya no importa hace tiempo hice justicia en el nombre de mi madre –Añadió Akri.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –agregó Vinyl.

-Libere a una especie de criaturas llamadas wendigos, se econtraban presos en un templo, mas, no fue difícil liberarlos. Una vez los wendigos congelaron la zona y los descendientes de los traidores se fueron de esas tierras, ataque los 6 castillos. Los primeros en caer fueron los reyes platino, luego Huricane y cuando iba por la ultima, Aurora Sparkle, fue cuando lo conocí a ese dios oscuro que me salvo solo para esclavizarme. Me dijo que si hacia lo que él me ordenara me regresaría a mi madre, la sacaría del infierno. Pase miles de años engañada, como un títere en sus cascos, derrame sangre inocente en su nombre muchas veces. Mi madre nunca apareció como el me prometió. Ahora que sé que ella está libre, es mi oportunidad de arreglar todo, detener a Exitium –explicó Akri.

-¿Quieres verlo sufrir después de todo lo que hizo? ¿Quieres ver como arden sus dominios? –cuestionó Vinyl.

-Si –respondió Akir a secas mirando el horizonte desde el castillo de popa.

-¿Y qué ganaras con eso? Yo aplique la venganza, me sentí bien lo admito, pero, hasta ahora no eh logrado recuperar lo que fui y no lo hare. ¿Qué crees que ganaras viéndolo caer? –cuestionó Vinyl

-¡¿Crees que busco venganza?! –alegó Akri.

-¿Qué buscas si no? – añadió Vinyl.

-¡Redención! –respondió Akri inmediatamente.

Vinyl se quedó en silencio viendo a Akri con un rostro dudoso. Akri por su parte bajo la mirada y se vio sus cascos, cascos manchados con sangre inocente. No podía soportar toda la carga de las vidas que arrebato, vidas que no tenían por que morir. Tantas vidas que pudieron haber seguido, hasta que las espadas de Akri las segaron por siempre.

-Vinyl, me siento culpable mate demasiados inocentes, demasiados imploraron ante mí. Busco en mis recuerdos y solo veo sangre muerte y miradas de dolor, ira y terror observándome desde todos lados. Quiero quitarme esa culpa de encima, limpiar mi nombre. Algo me dice que el día que muera será como caminar por un pasillo eterno donde a los lados se encuentran observándome todos aquellos que mate. Nadie será capas de perdonarme y se bien que no merezco perdón. Vinyl, cuando me enviaban a masacrar a los ponis, en mi mente intentaba bloquear la sangre, los gritos y las suplicas, pero, cada que duermo me persiguen. En mis sueños logro escuchar todos los alaridos de dolor y terror, todas las suplicas y llantos de todos los que eh matado. Necesito reparar mis acciones –explicó Akri con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Vinyl no supo que decir, solo se quedó en silencio mientras los barcos avanzaban lentamente rumbo a la fortaleza enemiga.


	16. 14 sangre del engaño

Capítulo 14 sangre del engaño.

En las montañas heladas se encontraban ya en su camino nuevamente el equipo de Trixie liderado por la batponi Zcarlet y ahora con el misterioso unicornio que les había prestado su ayuda sin motivo,Adam. Este unicornio se acercaba varias veces al grupo y se integraba a la plática diciendo metáforas que en ocasiones no se entendían o al menos no todos las entendían.

Trixie entendía cada una de las cosas que decía pues muchas hablaban de magia, pero, del lado oscuro de esta, ese lado que ningún cuerdo quería tocar. Esto hizo que Trixie subiera la guardia, era la única que tenía un mal presentimiento.

A lo largo del viaje Adam más que mostrar malas intenciones siguió hablando, pero nunca hizo nada. Trixie mantenía la guardia alta en todo momento, pero, le empezaba a parecer innecesario. Al cuarto día de camino llegaron a una especie de monasterio cuya entrada era lo único visible, lo demás se encontraba enterrado en el monte helado.

La puerta de madera estaba llena de runas y grabados en más de un idioma. Esto más que parecer coherente para Trixie le parecía extraño y no lo había pensado a lo largo del viaje hasta ahora. Zcarlet los condujo hasta ese templo, en el que supuestamente estaba la Espada primordial, en ese caso ¿cómo es que ella sabía su localización?

-Aquí es hemos llegado, dentro de este sitio está la espada primordial, la única arma que puede matar a ese dios de la destrucción –alegó Zcarlet.

-¿Planean entrar ahí? Me parece imprudente ¿siquiera tienes asegurado que estará ahí la espada? –cuestionó Adam.

-Si no está aquí iremos al próximo templo, además este es el más oculto de todos es probable que sea este – respondió Zcarlet firmemente.

La batponi ya se daba media vuelta hasta la puerta, buscando la manera de abrirla. Era más una roca que una puerta, si Zcarlet se hubiera percatado de que lo único que debía hacer era girarla en dirección al barranco y listo, se hubiera evitado la tragedia siguiente.

Los batponis empezaron a intentar mover la piedra hacia su posición, Trixie por inercia se alejó de la sombra que provocaba la roca Adam hizo lo mismo. Finalmente la roca se movió, pero, no como ellos hubieran esperado, esta se fue encima de los batponis casi todos lograron escapar, pero, uno quedo entre el suelo y la roca. El tronar de los huesos cuando fue aplastado resonó varios segundos en la cabeza de Trixie.

Zcarlet se acercó una vez más a la roca y se sentó un momento cerrando los ojos, luego se levantó miro a su compañía y dijo:

-Continuemos.

Acto seguido entraron dentro de este templo más parecido a una caverna. Trixie aún se sentía insegura y tardo unos momentos en decidirse a entrar, pero, al final lo hizo. El pasillo largo que seguía a la entrada era totalmente cuadrado las paredes al igual que la puerta tenían grabados en este caso ilegibles por el tiempo.

En algún punto del camino se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y unos orificios se abrieron en la pared. Trixie ignorando la razón de que se hayan abierto se quedó mirando estos agujeros un momento y luego ya sea por instinto de conservación o porque descubrió que eran corrió y se adelantó a todos. Después de esto una andanada de flechas salió de los edificios.

-Apresuren el paso ya! –advirtió Zcarlet para quien no fue tan difícil pues ella casi había salido de ese sitio.

Adam solo se teletransportó fuera de este antes de que una flecha le acertara. Los demás batponis no tuvieron tanta suerte hubo varios heridos y tres muertos. Trixie les dedico una dolida mirada antes de que Zcarlet se le acercara y le dijera:

-Sigamos Trixie.

Trixie volteó a ver a Zcarlet quien parecía no verse afectada por la pedida de sus colegas. Trixie quiso negar con la cabeza, pero, no lo hizo. Cada que avanzaban el camino se volvía más oscuro más tétrico, el corazón de Trixie se aceleraba y su nerviosismo se agrandaba.

A Zcarlet le empezaba a parecer extraño que Trixie no haya hablado desde que llegaron a aquel lugar y le veía con unos ojos penetrantes que la juzgaban con fuerza. Trixie por su parte no lo mostraba, pero, también se mantenía vigilante a todo. Una sensación en su interior le decía: *da media vuelta y huye* pero, Trixie no lo hacía, sin embargo, su agarre mágico no dejaba de sostener el mango de la guadaña.

El camino se extendió hasta llegar a una especie de sala circular, Trixie se apartó un poco del centro. Nada que estuviera en un punto amplio le parecía buena idea o fiable. Ya sea por miedo o precaución Trixie vigilo todo lo que se hacía y que dos batponys tiradores se quedaron en la puerta y otros 4 se desplazaron por las orillas del lugar. Trixie fue retrocediendo más y más hasta que quedo oculta entre dos extrañas columnas agrietadas. Zcarlet por su parte se acero al centro y de su armadura saco una especie de moneda extraña Adam no perdió ni un detalle de lo que hacía Zcarlet.

Esa extraña moneda circular resulto ser una llave pues Zcarlet la puso en el centro del suelo en un hueco y todo comenzó primero a temblar y luego zonas del suelo se levantaron una tras otra. Al final se alzó una especie de capilla enfrente del gran salón. Una pequeña capilla que guardaba la espada primordial o al menos así creyeron, pues en dicha capilla no había nada.

-¡¿Zcarlet, que significa esto?! –pregunto uno de los batponis entrando observando la capilla vacía.

-Te aseguro que no es lo que parece –respondió Zcarlet.

-¿Ah no? ¡¿Entonces qué es?! –cuestionó furioso el mismo batponi.

-Es mucho peor de lo que parece. ¡TIRADORES!- al decir esto los tiradores descargaron su munición sobre los batponis ubicados en el centro.

Trixie presencio la traición desde las columnas salvándose del disparo inicial. Pero cuando quiso volver a echar un vistazo lo que vio era a Zcarlet apuñalando con su espada a los desafortunados que no habían quedado muertos por el plomo. En ningún lado vio a Adam.

Zcarlet siguió apuñalándolos hasta que llegó al batponi que la había cuestionado hace un momento, pero, a este antes de apuñalarlo le dijo:

-No es el error que creías que es, esto es una traición además la espada si esta en este templo un poco más adentro, pero, no se la daré a Luna. ¿Sabes cuánto te pagarían por esa espada?

-¿El poni que te dio la llave de este sitio fue el que te contrato para llevársela cierto? Nunca te importo la misión –preguntó ese moribundo antes de recibir como respuesta una estocada al corazón.

Después los ocho tiradores se acercaron a Zcarlet y uno le preguntó:

-¿Ahora qué haremos? Ya quiero tener mi parte de la paga

Zcarlet se irguió imponente ante ellos y le respondió a este aun con su espada en casco:

-¿Quién dijo que van a tener paga ustedes?

Trixie lo que presenció en ese momento fue como la traidora traicionaba a los mismos traidores que la habían ayudado a perpetrar esa atrocidad, si la espada saldría de ahí solo ella saldría con esta. Acto seguido, Zcarlet se adentró en la capilla, Trixie no pudo alcanzar a ver lo que hacía solo pudo oír ciertos ruidos como si fueran mecanismos de piedra moviéndose continuamente.

Después de un rato Zcarlet salió con la espada primordial en cascos, mirándola asombrada, en sus ojos brillaba la más clara avaricia. La espada era una especie de yagatan con la hoja en forma de relámpago y brillante en un tono blanco divino y el mango plateado lleno de runas e inscripciones, el pomo era en forma de pica y carecía de guarnición.

Trixie sabía que debía conseguir esa arma o la batalla estaría perdida, como una sombra la unicornio se abalanzó sobre Zcarlet sorprendiéndola, pero, no derivándola. La batponi reacciono más veloz que nunca y con la espada primordial bloqueo el golpe de la guadaña de Trixie. En ese momento Zcarlet tomo la espada primordial como arma y la blandió en contra de Trixie quien solo bloqueaba con dificultad los golpes cargados de energía elemental de la espada, cuando le fue obvio a Trixie que la guadaña no aguantaría más, desenvaino la espada oculta en la vara de la guadaña. Un último tajo de Zcarlet con la espada, hizo que la vara metálica de la guadaña se partiera en dos por lo que Trixie sostuvo con uno de sus cascos la espada antes oculta en la guadaña y el trozo de la guadaña que tenía la hoja de esta. Trixie no detuvo el combate ni trato de huir sentía que aun podía lograr algo. En efecto con su guadaña partida y su espada logro hacerle frente a Zcarlet quien usaba un arma que no sabía controlar.

Sin embargo, a cada golpe de la espada primordial sobre las armas de Trixie esta notaba que la hoja de su guadaña partida y de su espada se comenzaba a agrietar. Si no lograba vencer a Zcarlet pronto sus dos armas se partirían y sucumbirían ante el poder de la primordial.

Zcarlet le apunto a Trixie con la punta de la espada primordial y acto seguido lanzo una estocada tras otra. Trixie desviaba los ataques, pero, no sería así por siempre. Finalmente Trixie no logro desviar o bloquear una de las estocadas y esta le hizo un corte en una de sus patas traseras, sin embargo, Trixie vio la oportunidad de contraatacar y de un tajo con su guadaña quebrada dejo tuerta a Zcarlet.

La batponi retrocedió un poco sosteniéndose el rostro con un casco, Trixie se reincorporo y estuvo a punto de atacar cuando Zcarlet se le abalanzó sorpresivamente y con una ira extrema, tanta que al primer tajo de la primordial Trixie quedo desarmada, pues este tajo había desbaratado la hoja de la guadaña y partido en dos partes la de la espada. Trixie rápidamente retrocedió y opto por utilizar su último medio su magia. Trixie dio inicio a un combate elemental lanzando ella el primer ataque, una esfera de energía. Zcarlet al no ser un unicornio no podía hacer ninguna ataque similar así que intento retroceder y bloquear dichos ataques con la espada primordial. En uno de los ataques elementales de Trixie ni la misma Zcarlet supo cómo lo hizo, pero, lo logro hacer, repelió uno de los proyectiles de Trixie y lo regreso al remitente la primordial. Trixie se vio abatida por su propio proyectil el cual la lanzo contra la pared. Su cuerpo le ardía eh intentaba recuperarse, pero, Zcarlet la alcanzo aun en el suelo y le dio la vuelta dejando a Trixie mirando al techo.

Trixie trató descargar un ataque elemental, pero, Zcarlet noto sus intenciones y le cortó el cuerno desde el punto más bajo de este. Trixie al principio no sintió el corte, solo vio su cuerno caer frente a ella, luego empezó el dolor punzante y la sensación fantasma de sentir que el cuerno aún estaba ahí. Trixie se llevó un casco a la frente y luego lo vio, estaba manchado de sangre, su cuerno había sido cortado definitivamente.

La punta de la espada primordial toco el cuello de Trixie y esta vio a Zcarlet parada en dos patas frente a ella, Trixie no tenía nada que preguntar y Zcarlet nada que decir no había nada que impidiera la muerte de Trixie… o eso creía esta.

En un momento de tensión la Zcarlet se llevó su casco al pecho como si le doliera luego se comenzó a tambalear y cayó unos pasos frente a Trixie soltando la espada primordial en medio de ambas. Trixie vio una oportunidad en ese momento y busco con su vista algo que le salvara la vida. Entonces, lo encontró, había un mosqueta aun cargado que no había sido usado por los traidores. Trixie se levantó con esfuerzo y Zcarlet lo hizo cuando vio a Trixie correr hacia dicho mosquete.

Ninguna tomó la espada primordial Zcarlet desenvaino su propia espada y Trixie tomó el mosquete y lo apunto hacia Zcarlet, quien por el cansancio que la atacaba no pudo detenerse y se empalo sola en la bayoneta del mosquete, dejando caer su espada junto a Trixie.

Trxie solo le dio un último vistazo a la batponi y luego puso su casco en el gatillo y disparó. La bala atravesó a la batponi saliendo por su lomo y dando con el techo del lugar, este fue el golpe de gracia. Ya terminado el asunto Trixie se levantó con dificultad desenterró la bayoneta del cadáver, se colgó el mosquete y luego fue hasta el centro del lugar.

Observo un momento la espada primordial antes de tomarla. Al primer toque sintió que estaba inestable la energía del arma, aun sin su cuerno Trixie sabia controlar esas cosas. La espada estuvo estable en poco tiempo, pero, a Trixie le era claro que siempre que se desatase el poder de la espada esta iba a desestabilizarse porque lo que necesitaba no era cualquier energía elemental, consumía la energía del alama de su portador.

En pocas palabras la primordial la había ayudado a matar a Zcarlet. Trixie envainó esta espada y la preparó para llevársela. Antes de irse ya que ahora carecía de guadaña y magia, tomó munición para el mosquete y una daga que pensó que le ayudaría.

Al salir del lugar Trixie se vio golpeada por una onda mágica que la tiro al barranco junto con la espada primordial. Lo último que se escucho fue el grito de la unicornio. En la sima del lugar se encontraba Adam, él le había hecho eso a Trixie.

-Eh terminado mi trabajo aquí, ahora esa espada nunca llegara a ser una amenaza para mi señor, pues será enterrada bajo toneladas de nieve al igual que el cadáver de esa pobre unicornio – dicho esto Adam se dio media vuelta y se retiró por donde habían llegado.


	17. 15 coliseo

Capitulo 15 Coliseo

" _Para quien no ah de morir puede no habrá nada más interesante que el espectáculo de la muerte."_

Luna despertó encontrándose en una especie de celda con una pequeña ventana en la parte trasera de esta y una puerta de hierro. La diosa intento levantarse, pero, estaba muy débil, intento conjurar un hechizo, mas, se percató de que una especie de embrujo se lo impedida. Ya sin más opciones se acercó lo más posible a la ventana y por ella logro ver un coliseo. Al ver un poco más a detalle ese tétrico lugar, distinguió que se trataba de la fortaleza enemiga. Espeluznante estructura de pies a cabeza.

El coliseo que Luna veía desde su celda, era una estructura hecha de piedra y obsidiana. El lugar estaba asentado en una gran cueva puesto que el techo era roca natural y típica de una gruta, las paredes del coliseo eran de vil piedra sin tallar y columnas de obsidiana, tampoco muy trabajadas, pero, con estatuas de gárgolas a la punta de cada una.

-¿A donde nos ha traído? Y ¿Qué planeara hacer?-se preguntó Luna

En otro punto de ese brutal lugar, al resto de los prisioneros los transportaban a la arena. Los habían obligado a prepararse con las armaduras que tenían ahí. Entre todos los prisioneros se encontraba Ame que hasta ahora había echo todo sin renegar o resistirse. Ella ya tenía un plan, razón por la cual se mostraba serena. Ame traía un traje basado en numerosos adornos de oro, desde brazaletes hasta el peto del mismo que se asemejaba a un traje egipcio, la crin la traía suelta, pues en el calabozo había perdido el lazo con el que se la arreglaba.

Todas esas armaduras que les dieron con apenas suficiente resistencia, seguro las habían conseguido de bandidos o de pequeños ejércitos. Todos los trajes eran completamente distintos.

Ya preparados los condujeron hasta la arena y una vez en el centro del coliseo Ame echo un vistazo al lugar. Era de grandes proporciones, en las zonas que estaban bajo las gradas se lograban ver la pequeñas ventanas enrejadas, de las celdas. Entre la multitud y la arena había una especie de reja que le daba al lugar aspecto de jaula de aves, eso evitaría a un pegaso escapar. Ame golpeo dos veces el suelo con su casco delantero izquierdo, percatándose que este era piedra natural no bloques.

Al levantar su vista vio en un punto elevado a Exitium, sentado junto a Erinias en un placo majestuoso, pero, que no rompía el aspecto gótico del lugar. Desde ahí el dios de la destrucción y su hija verían todo sin perder detalle.

Exitium se levantó del lugar que ocupaba se acercó a la orilla de su placo y sentenció:

-Comiencen de una vez. Esto no es un concurso o una presentación esto es el espectáculo de la muerte, estos pobres diablos están destinados a terminar sus vidas en esa arena.

Dicho esto el regreso a su asiento y en la arena se abrieron cuatro puertas ubicadas en los puntos cardinales. De estas salieron oleadas desorganizadas directo en contra de los prisioneros.

Los batponis empezaron a buscar a su alrededor algo con que defenderse. Agarraron barras, rocas y demás objetos que encontraron en la arena. Ame en cambio tomo carrera y se abalanzó contra los enemigos, algunos batponis la vieron y en un ataque de valentía la siguieron.

-¿Qué planean adelantar su muerte?- se preguntó Exitium desde su placo.

Ame al alcanzar al ejercito enemigo esquivo dos ataques de espada y el tercero que intentaron darle lo paro y con un veloz movimiento torció el casco de su enemigo haciendo que se clavara su propia espada. La pelea se desato en el coliseo acompañada de la eufórica emoción del público. Los batponis iban poco a poco obteniendo las armas de los enemigos que les mandaban. Ame por su lado estaba peleando desarmada, atacando al cuello y a menudo matando a los enemigos con las armas de los mismos.

La pegaso estaba segada por la ira y el dolor de su perdida. Ya era demasiado su odio, su brutalidad en combate era terrible, aun desarmada. Un ataque sincronizado con lanzas fue echo en su contra, pero, ella ágil como el viento lo esquivo y en cambio se lanzó contra uno de estos enemigos y de un par de golpes y un rápido agarre le rompió el cuello. Ame tomo la lanza de su víctima y ataco al compañero de este que aún estaba sorprendido. La pegaso primero le dio un fuerte golpe con el pomo de la lanza y acto seguido, la giro y de una estocada la hundió en el pecho de su enemigo.

Antes de que Ame sacara la lanza del cuerpo un vampiro se abalanzo sobre ella desde su izquierda, Ame esquivo el ataque. La lanza se partió quedando la mitad de esta en el cadáver y la otra mitad en cascos de Ame. La pegaso vio su mitad de lanza que ahora parecía mas una estaca eso le dio la idea brutal a la pegaso.

El vampiro volvió a lanzar un ataque, mas, Ame esta ves estaba lista y esquivando el ataque lo sostuvo de una ala lo tumbo en el suelo y con un movimiento rápido y brutal clavo el resto de la lanza en el pecho de este. La lanza sirvió como estaca que dejo parcialmente muerta a la bestia, sin embargo, Ame no contenta con esto ataco a otro enemigo arrebatándole su macuahuitl a este y asesinándolo de un tajo brutal con el mismo. Una vez armada con esta tétrica arma Ame se dirigió al vampiro casi muerto y lo decapito.

Algunos de los batponis habían sido eliminado, pero, la gran mayoría seguían en pie y se acercaron a Ame viendo que no quedaban más enemigos de esa oleada.

Ame ensangrentada, se irguió imponente con el macuahuitl y apuntándolo al placo de Exitium gritó con furia:

-ERINIAS!

Erinias al escuchar su nombre expresado con tal ira sintió que un escalofrió le recorría su lomo y se pegó a su padre Exitium.

-General! Traiga la cabeza de esa pegaso-ordenó Exitium quien ya no se sentía conforme con su espectáculo.

-A la orden alteza –dijo un poni de pelaje oscuro sin crin y cola gris que portaba una armadura plateada un tanto oxidada.

El general salió del salón y al poco tiempo en la arena se hicieron presentes varias unidades bien armadas y unos cuantos tiradores. El general se posiciono en una carreta tirada por lobos y desde ahí dio la orden de ataque.

Esta vez ya no era por diversión era por exterminio, los enemigos se lanzaron al ataque ahora más ordenados que los anteriores. Ame organizo rápido a los batponis para que se posicionaran de manera defensiva, así lograron resistir el golpe enemigo y dar pelea.

En una táctica enemiga, empezaron a separar a Ame de los demás atacándola constantemente, aunque en este procesos estaban sufriendo bajas grandes. La ira de la pegaso no se apaciguaba y la sangre que derramaba no era más caliente que la que hervía en su interior.

Uno a uno sus enemigos caían muertos a su alrededor, de lo que no se percato es que el resto no estaban teniendo tanta suerte. Los batponis estaban siendo acorralados y eliminados por el enemigo. Aunque estaban dando pelea estos los estaban derrotando dándole a Exitium el espectáculo que tanto quería ver, pero, para su desgracia la que más quería que muriese no moría.

Desde su celda Luna había visto todo desde el inicio, ver morir así a sus batponis sin poder ayudarlos era una tortura. En su interior la diosa de la noche maldecía a ese despreciable ser que era Exitium. Luna sintiéndose imponente soltó una lágrima por los caídos, para luego notar que ya solo estaba Ame rodeada por unos pocos enemigos restantes.

La pegasa casi bañada en sangre dirigió su mirada fría y cruel a cada uno de los que la rodeaban. Acto seguido, se irguió en dos patas aun y le echo un vistazo al macuahuitl ensangrentado y segada por la ira lo apunto al general y dijo amenazante:

-¿Quién sigue?

Dicho esto empezó a apuntar a cada uno de los que la rodeaban. No se animaban a abalanzarse sobre ella. Su frio todo de voz, su mirada inyectada en odio y la sangre que cubría su pelaje. La pegaso había inspirado horro a sus enemigos. El general por fin tomo la iniciativa y desenvaino su khopesh.

-Montón de cobardes- sentenció el general antes de lanzar un tajo contra Ame

Ame bloqueo este ataque y también el segundo tajo que envió el general casi al tiempo. Los ataques de este a Ame siguieron mientras esta bloqueaba sin esfuerzo. En el quinto ataque del general Ame lanzo un contra ataque que tomo desprevenido a su oponente causándole una herida en el costado y recibiendo un golpe en la cara. El general cayó al suelo soltando a la vez su arma y quedando aturdido.

Dos de los enemigos se lanzaron sobre Ame creyendo que la tomaban por sorpresa, pero, esta descubrió su movimiento y bloqueó el ataque contra atacando con brutalidad. Las diversas hojas de obsidiana del macuahuitl pasaron desgarrando el abdomen de uno de estos enemigos y acto seguido, de un giro Ame logro posicionarse a espaldas del otro dejando a este entre ella y el macuahuitl. Este lanzo una mirada suplicante al notar que estaba por hacer Ame, pero, fue demasiado tarde, la pegaso lo degolló y lo dejo caer inerte al suelo.

El general logro arrastrarse hasta su arma y tomó la khopesh, se levantó y observo a la pegaso ahora no tan seguro como antes. Paseó su mirada desde los dos cadáveres hasta Ame.

-¡Perra! –dijo este antes de intentar otro ataque a Ame.

La pegaso por su lado dejo caer el macuahuitl de su casco y espero a que la khopesh del general se acercara. El general se sorprendió cuando Ame sostuvo el casco en el que el sostenida su arma y con sus patas traseras lo hizo caer al suelo. En la caída sintió como la khopesh se resbalaba de su casco y Ame la sostenía en su lugar.

Al tocar el suelo, él pudo ver a Ame parada sobre de el con la khopesh en alto, apunto de descender.

-¡Espera!- grito el demasiado tarde pues para entonces la khopesh ya le había atravesado el pecho.

Con la misma frialdad que uso para pelear Ame, camino normalmente hasta el centro del lugar y en este volvió a mirar el placo de Exitium con profundo rencor.

-¡ERINIAS!- volvió a gritar Ame, ella no descansaría hasta matar a la pegaso que mato a FireRune, Erinias lo lamentaría... Erinias moriría.


	18. 16 duelo del rencor

Capitulo 16 Duelo del rencor

" _En la ira más profunda nadie puede tener la mínima piedad."_

Ame seguía en la arena, viendo hacia el placo de Exitium, en el cual Erinias la veía nerviosa en el momento que a este entro un unicornio. Adam acababa de regresar de la misión asignada por Exitium, se acercó a este y le dijo:

-Señoría, me he encargado del grupo que buscaba la espada y esta última quedo enterrada en la nieve

-Perfecto, buen trabajo Adam… te ganas el honor que te da mi hija Erinias al amarte…

Adam se acerca a Erinias y le dio un abrazo, esto Ame lo noto desde la arena del coliseo. Mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa la pegaso volvió a gritar con furia:

-ERINIAS!

La pegaso Erinias al oír a Ame se estremece mientras Adam la abrazaba, este la soltó y volteó a ver a Ame en la arena. Acto seguido, el unicornio pasó su mirada a Exitium dando a entender que le dejara encargarse, este le respondió con un ademan afirmativo. Con esto Adam tomó el casco de Erinias lo besó y luego se retiró. Mas, Erinias no pudo evitar verlo partir con cierta preocupación.

Mientras esto sucedía, Ame, sin dejar de estar sobre dos patas comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro contemplando la ensangrentada arma en sus patas con una expresión tan fría que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera. La pegaso se detuvo cuando piso una cadena, al pisarla volvió a mostrar una sonrisa y con la fuerza que le confería su ira le quito una de las hojas a la macuahuitl y dejo caer esta hoja de obsidiana junto a la cadena.

Un momento después, se abrió una de las rejas del coliseo y entro a la arena Adam. Le echó un vistazo al campo ensangrentado y lleno de cadáveres y llevando su vista a la pegaso ensangrentada preguntó:

-¿Has matado demasiados en tu búsqueda de justicia a lo largo de tu vida…? ¿cuantos han caído bajo tu espada…? ¿A cuántos se ha cobrado tu alma? ¿Lo has pensado?

-¿Acaso importa? Este ángel infernal no le fue importante a nadie, tanto importe que me condenaron –respondió Ame fríamente.

-Estas desquiciada- dijo Adam mostrando una mueca

-Tal vez –contestó Ame no menos fría, observando el macahuatil y los cadáveres a su alrededor

-¿Has satisfecho tu sed de sangre? Ángel de la venganza–cuestionó Adam

-El destino me ha obligado a navegar demasiado en el mar sangre, en los campos de batalla… en la desgracia, la traición, la crueldad, matar es tan natural para mí como respirar- respondió Ame de manera sínica.

-Ja parece que tenemos a alguien perfecta para ser sacaría aquí- pronunció Adam burlándose un poco.

Ame solo lo pasó su vista de su arma al unicornio y mostrándole una sonrisa maliciosa le respondió:

-Sabes uno de mis enemigos fue un sicario… se llamaba HellBlood, mato a varios miembros de mi familia y a mi primo frente a mi… ¿sabes que le hice?- al realizar la pregunta Ame soltó el arma y se puso en cuatro patas

La pata delantera derecha de Ame empezaba a sostener la cadena de manera cuidadosa y la otra la hoja afilada de obsidiana que antes arrancó del macuahuitl. Adam un poco confundido dio un paso hacia atrás sin despegar la mirada de la pegaso cuya crin desarreglada, ojos fríos y manchada de sangre, lo miraba de una manera preocupante.

-¿Qué le hiciste a ese sicario? –cuestionó preparando su cuerno para cualquier cosa,

Ame sin quitar su aterradora sonrisa le tomo la cadena totalmente.

-¡LE CAZE Y JUSTO CUANDO SUPLICABA POR SU VIDA LO HERI DE MUERTE LO DEJE MORIR EN LA FRIA NIEVE! –al momento que la pegaso gritaba esto se puso en dos patas y lanzando a la ves la cuchilla que dio directo al cuerno del unicornio cortando este.

Adam no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Ame tiro de la cadena que al pasar por debajo de los pies de Adam hizo que este callera al piso. Ame uso la cadena como látigo cuando su víctima intentaba levantarse y se la tiro al lomo dándole un fuerte latigazo y provocando que la cadena se enrosque en su torso.

Adam: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS?!

Ame se acercó rápido a él y le puso la cadena en el cuello haciéndole una atadura rápida con la misma, acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con las patas dejando inmovilizado al unicornio. Este intento defenderse, pero, fue inútil.

Ame una vez dejándolo inmóvil tomó la cadena y se dirigió al cadáver de un enemigo y de este desenvainó una katana, hecho esto, regreso donde estaba Adam sometido le puso la katana al cuello y volteando a ver a Erinias sentenció:

-¡BAJA DE UNA VEZ ENFRENTA TU DESTINO! Lucha contra mi ¡Y PERMITEME BAÑARME EN TU SANGRE SI NO LO HACES ENVIARAS A TU AMADO A SU TUMBA

Al decir esto último puso la hoja de la katana al contacto con la piel de Adam

-¡ERINIAS NO BAJES!-gritó Adam desesperado.

Erinias miro con odio a Ame y tomando sus dos Kophes bajo rápido al encuentro de la pegaso.

-¡ERINIAS NO!- volvió a gritar Adam

Ame no alejó el filo de la espada del cuello de su rehén hasta que Erinias apareció con un traje idéntico al de Ame en la arena. Ambas se miraron con odio y caminaron hasta el centro del lugar, en el camino Erinias tomó una katana que se encontraba clavada a un cadáver.

-¿Crees que eres suficientemente buena para vencerme por ti sola? .dijo Erinias desenterrando la katana del cadáver.

-No quiero probar quien es mejor, quiero venganza… -respondió Ame

-Eh peleado desde que Exitium me crio como su hija… de todo este lugar no hay mejor guerrera que yo-presumió Erinias.

-¿En cuántas guerras has estado?- cuestionó Ame

Esto hizo que Erinias se quedara en silencio, la verdad era que no había estado en muchas hasta ese mismo año. Erinias dirigió su mirada a la pegaso, le apunto con la espada y sentenció:

-¡ATACAME SI ERES TAN BUENA LUCHADORA!

Ame, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al ataque sosteniendo la katana con ambos cascos delanteros eh impulsándose con sus alas. Erinias bloqueo el ataque y ambas katanas formaron una x por un momento, las dos combatientes alzaron vuelo y mientras lo hacían intentaban herirse mutuamente. Las katanas chocaban una contra la otra continuamente con tal fuerza que hacían salir chispas y resonaban en todo el lugar.

Los tajos se los repartían mutuamente, una especie como el pegaso normalmente no estaba acostumbrada a un arma que requiriera utilizar ambos cascos delanteros a la vez... pero, para ellas parecía tan natural como traer una espada en cada casco.

Luna, quien había visto todo desde su celda seguía buscando la manera de cómo salir, mas, ahora le interesaba ver quien ganaría. Ella quería que muriese Erinias quien le había arrebatado tantos batponis

El odio de las dos pegaso se sentía en cada ataque que realizaban, en cada estocada y tajo. En una embestida sincronizada que realizan ambas se derribaron y cayeron del cielo a la arena Ame en la caída perdió la katana que quedo clavada en la arena Erinias por su lado intentó aprovechar esa oportunidad para tomar por sorpresa a Ame. Esta se percató de la jugada de Erinias y al tanteo intento encontrar otra arma en el suelo. El casco de Ame finalmente sintió el mango de un arma eh ignorando que tipo de arma era la levantó y le lanzó un tajo a la katana la cual estaba a punto de acertarle. El arma que Ame tomó resulto ser un alfanje que por ser una espada más gruesa y tener mayor impacto que la katana provocó que el filo de esta se partiese en dos. La katana suele ser muy filada, pero, de hoja frágil.

Erinias sorprendida intento retroceder, pero, Ame le lanzo una patada en su casco trasero lo cual hizo caer a Erinias. Ame se levantó eh intento darle un tajo fatal a Erinias con el alfanje, pero, esta de una marioneta hacia atrás esquivó el ataque quedando parada nuevamente en cuatro patas. El alfanje quedo clavado a la arena y antes de que Ame lograra sacarlo Erinias se le echó encima quedando ambas desarmadas. Ame se movía tambaleante tratando de quitarse a Erinias de su lomo, quien además le iba apretando el cuello. Ame extendió sus alas emprendió vuelo y se dejó caer de espaldas cayendo sobre Erinias.

Erinias se levantó con dificultad justo antes de recibir un golpe a casco limpio en toda la cara, reaccionó a tiempo para bloquear el siguiente ataque e intentar contraatacar. Ahora ambas se encontraban peleando a casco limpio, pero, aun estaban demasiado parejas una con la otra.

En un golpe que lanzo Ame, Erinias, capturo su casco y de un rápido movimiento le dio un giro a Ame azotándola contra el suelo. Ame en respuesta se levantó impulsándose con sus alas y le encesto dos patadas seguidas en medio vuelo a Erinias.

La pegaso Erinias retrocedió un tanto aturdida, se llevó el casco a la boca y luego lo observo, Ame le había sacado sangre. Al ver esto Erinias alzó su mirada cruel a Ame

-Eso te costara caro –dijo Erinias amenazante.

-No puedes intimidar a un ángel caído –respondió Ame.

Erinias mostro una sonrisa camino un momento y desenvainó sus dos kophes, Ame por su lado busco entre las armas tiradas del piso una que le fuera útil. Al final Ame termino consiguiendo una Kophes de menor calidad que las de Erinias, pero, útil.

Ame retrocedió y bloque al momento un ataque de Erinias, quien aprovecho para lanzar una andanada de ataques consecutivos con ambas espadas. Ame por su lado bloqueaba con rapidez y agilidad mientras buscaba con la vista otra espada que usar. Cuando Ame fijo su vista en otra kophes, Erinias logro encestarle un pequeño corte en su pierna, Ame soltó un quejido de dolor y luego contraataco desviando ambas espadas de Erinias y dándole con el pomo de la espada en la cara.

Tomando ventaja de la anterior acción Ame, se desplazó hasta donde había detectado el arma y la tomó. Ya armada con dos kophes al igual que Erinias se dirigió contra esta eh impulsándose con sus alas logro darle más fuerza a su doble tajo. Erinias logro bloquear el ataque, pero, este la hizo tambalear y caer sobre su lomo

Ame intento un segundo tajo con ambas espadas, pero, Erinias aun en el suelo logro bloquear y contraatacar con rapidez, Ame bloqueo el contraataque, pero, no logro ver el siguiente paso sucio de Erinias, en el cual esta se dio una vuelta rápida y de un tajo le hizo un corte a Ame en su costado.

Ame se sujetó la herida y luego volvió su vista a Erinias quien la embistió y la hizo caer muy cerca de la orilla del coliseo. Ame en su caída tiro una de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, haciendo arder toda la orilla del coliseo, que aparentemente desde antes de todo tenia aceite encima de toda la orilla por si alguno intentaba escapar por las puertas mientras salían las oleadas enemigas. Ame al ver el fuego se le ocurrió una idea brutal, puso el filo de ambas kophes al contacto con el fuego de manera que pareciera que habían caído ahí ambas.

Erinias ya se acercaba a Ame quien ahora intentaba levantarse, mas, la herida en su pata trasera le empezaba a punzar y le costaba ponerse de pie. Erinias aprovecho y de una patada la volvió a tirar completamente.

-¿Antes de acabar de una vez por todas con esto… cuál es tu nombre desgraciada? –preguntó Erinias.

Ame observó las espadas, ambas con el filo en contacto con las llamas su vista cambio a una totalmente atemorizante y de un movimiento rápido tomó los mangos de ambas kophes y extendiendo ambas alas rápidamente, golpeo Erinias aturdiéndola y en ese mismo momento se levantó obligando a retroceder a su adversaria.

Al tiempo de levantarse tomó ambas kophes cuyas hojas estaban incendiadas. Se abalanzó contra Erinias lanzando su imponente contraataque. Tajo tras tajo no dejaba hacer un solo movimiento de defensa a Erinias quien retrocedía mientras se protegía. Era como si la ira se hubiera apoderado de Ame. Unos cuantos tajos después Erinias se fue contra el suelo de lomo, con su mirada observando a Ame pregunto de nuevo:

-¿Quién eres?

Ame se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de ella y vio una de las kophes cuya hoja flameante ya no tenía reflejo. La pegaso pasó su mirada a Erinias y respondió:

-¡Soy Ame d'Argent! Pero, para ti… ¡SOY EL ANGEL DE LA VENGANZA!

Dicho esto Ame alzo una de las kophes envuelta en llamas pero justo antes de que diera el golpe fatal a Erinias otro poni se le echó encima sujetándola. Ame con su vista trato de ver quien era, pero,al ver la cadena de antes sin el rehén en ella le supo que era Adam. Al no serle más de utilidad a Ame esta apenas se logró soltar se dio vuelta con una de las espadas extendidas y dio el tajo mortal

Erinias se quedó petrificada un momento, Ame estaba estética frente a un inerte Adam… no paso mucho tiempo cuando la cabeza de este cayo frente de su cuerpo el cual aún estaba de pie. Ame de manera sínica se acercó al cuerpo inerte y de un pequeño toque le dio el impulso para caer al suelo.

-No…. –dijo Erinias quien aún miraba petrificada.

Ame lentamente volvió su vista a Erinias quien ya se había logrado poner de pie, pero, aun no digería lo que había pasado. Ame no espero un momento más y se lanzó sobre Erinias quien apenas reacciono para bloquear, cada ataque que recibía la asía retroceder, las estelas de fuego que dejaban las espadas de Ame la alteraban y distraían. Erinias había dejado la ira y empezaba a atemorizarse. Entre tajos y estocadas Erinias aun intentaba digerir lo ocurrido cuando una de las espadas ardientes de Ame le hizo un corte en su casco delantero izquierdo lo que la hizo soltar la espada que sostenía en ese casco… la herida se cauterizo ya que la hoja de la espada que infringió el daño estaba en llamas. Erinias retrocedió librándose un poco de los ataques. Mas, no fue por mucho Ame reanudó el rudo combate con dos tajos casi simultáneos provenientes desde arriba Erinias levanto la única kophes que le quedaba para bloquear. Solo logro resistir uno de los impactos el segundo le arrebato el arma del casco y para el siguiente segundo Ame realizó un giro en el cual enterró al tiempo ambas espadas incendiadas en el abdomen de Erinias.

Ame soltó ambas espadas dejándolas ardiendo dentro del cuerpo de Erinias quien se dejó caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Exitium desde su placo se levantó al ver esto y golpeo la reja del coliseo. Ame le dedico una mirada al dios y luego paso su vista hasta la katana que antes había utilizado y ahora estaba clavada en el piso. Caminó hasta el arma y la desenterró llevándola donde estaba agonizando Erinias.

Una vez Ame llegó donde Erinias se encontraba ardiendo por dentro, alzo la katana y lanzó el golpe de gracia, un tajo que dio de lleno en el costado de Erinias partiéndolo hasta chocar con el hueso… en ese momento Erinias dejo de moverse.

Hecho esto Ame aun sosteniendo la katana ahora ensangrentada volvió a moverse al centro de la arena y apuntándole a Exitium sentenció

-¡QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE QUITEN A TU HIJA DESGRACIADO!

Exitium de momento no entendió de que hablaba Ame hasta que se fijó en los ojos de la misma… eran los mismos ojos de ira que había visto en Akri


	19. 17 la Caída de la fortaleza

**perdon por haber tardado tanto en traer el capitulo, eh estado en varias cosas, mis clases de piano, mis problemas de animo, luego a inició de diciembre se descompuso mi anterior pc, pero ya estoy de vuelta y tratare de volver a ser regular en mis actualizaciónes de los fics, les agradezco su paciensia y espero que les guste el capitulo**

* * *

capitulo 17 La caída de la fortaleza

Ákri y Vinyl se reunían ya afuera de los muros de esa lúgubre fortaleza, el ejército infernal se ocultaba en los bosques, cubiertos por el velo nocturno. Vinyl se encontraba observando desde un punto cuidadosamente elegido por Ákri la fortaleza.

-Quiero pensar que planeas algo -alegó Ákri que se encontraba junto a Vinyl.

Vinyl seguía observando el lugar cuando se levantó y dijo en voz baja:

-Lo intento, pero no veo puntos débiles ahí y menos entrada, odio que la estructuras estén pegadas a una montaña- al finalizar esta frase Vinyl paso su mirada a Ákri con su mirada interesada, Ákri lo notó y le regresó la mirada a la unicornio.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ákri

-Tú has estado dentro, osea que conoces como es el lugar, conoces las rutas de los guardias y cuál es el mejor momento para atacar – Respondió Vinyl

-Sí, pero eh tardado demasiado en regresar sé que Exitium estará esperando mi regreso o al menos noticias de su preciado ejército que apoyaste a destruir en Ponyhattan.

-Si junto con la ciudad -susurró Vinyl para sí misma.

Ákri dirigió su mirada a la fortaleza y vio que algunos de los guardias se movilizaban al interior, cambio de dirección su vista y logro ver que las puertas se abrían. De la puerta de la fortaleza salían algunos miembros un pequeño batallón de exploradores.

Al ver esto Ákri llamó la atención de Vinyl quien al ver esto decidió de inmediato aprovecharlo, invocando sus alas de fuego emprendió el vuelo. Vinyl fue a aterrizar sola frente a todo ese batallón que a pesar de no ser un gran numero era considerable.

Todos los miembros de este observaron a Vinyl, ninguno reaccionó hasta que esta dijo:

-Saludos

Dicho esto, de la nada Vinyl invoco su lanza y con esta lanzó un potente proyectil de fuego que arrasó al batallón hasta ser parado por la pared del fondo de la fortaleza. Su ejército de engendros tomó la acción de su reina como señal y se elevaron al cielo como una parvada de cuervos.

Vinyl continúo avanzando con intención de tomar la entrada principal de la fortaleza. Ákri observaba un tanto sorprendida, nadie había actuado tan repentinamente cuando se trataba de Exitium. A pesar de su sorpresa Ákri emprendió el vuelo, pero en vez de ir a la puerta principal cargó un hechizo y de un fuerte proyectil quebró una de las paredes que la llevo directo al salón del trono.

Ákri esperaba encontrar ahí a Exitium, pero se había equivocado no había nadie ahí, Ákri se apresuró a pensar donde podría haber ido.

-El coliseo -dijo Ákri para sí misma, se dispuso a ir a este cuando varios guardias entraron al salón del trono.

Todos estos apuntaron con sus armas a Ákri, para ellos era una desertora que había traído el enemigo a sus puertas. Ákri lentamente desenvainó todas sus espadas y pasó su cruel mirada por todos los que la rodeaban.

-¡Cortar la cabeza de la Traidora! -dijo uno dando aviso a los demás de ataca. El resultado de un ataque tan directo fue obvio, Ákri no necesito ni esfuerzo para defenderse y sin hacer contraataque acabar con algunos de ellos. Acto seguido, Ákri se dejó llevar con sus seis espadas, realizo su clásica danza mortífera llevándose a más de uno.

En las celdas del castillo Luna había escuchado el impacto del proyectil de Vinyl, este impacto provocó que los pocos canales de agua que corrían por la fortaleza, dando agua a la misma se romperán. Por suerte para Luna uno de estos canales se encontraba encima de su celda por lo que no tardó mucho en tener goteras. Luna uso estas para borrar el sello de magia que le habían dibujado en el cuerno para evitarle usar magia, el plan sirvió bien y el sello se borró.

Luna se puso de pie y de inmediato derribó la puerta de su celda con un proyectil elemental, la puerta fue a darle de lleno a uno de los soldados enemigos. Los que seguían a este se detuvieron al ver que Luna escapaba, esta sin pensar invocó su guadaña y salió en ofensiva.

La diosa de la noche quería llegar a Existum y eliminaría a todo el que se pusiera en su camino. No había perdón para quien no le había guardado piedad a todos sus batponis, las bestias y soldados de Existium eran abatidos con rabia por Luna.

En el placo del dios que aun digería lo que había pasado en el escenario y lo que dijo Ame entró uno de sus bandidos y dijo:

-Señoria atacan la fortaleza, han tomado la entrada.

-¡QUÉ!-gritó colérico Exitium

-Un ejercitó de engendros liderados por una unicornio con alas de fuego están haciéndonos trisas no tardaran en tomar los escalones al nivel superior y le bastión.

-¡defiendan las escaleras,! Iré al cuarto del trono- respondió Exitium  
-Señoria ahí se encuentra Ákri… nos traicionó.

-Con más razón iré ahora- al decir esto volteó a ver a Ame quien estaba sentada en el centro del coliseo, asechando como un agila, atenta, al verla Exitium agregó al final: conque, tu eres la madre eh.

Al salir Exitium de aquel lugar Ame comenzó a moverse veloz como el rayo, pues al levantarse Exitium de su trono dejó a la vista que atrás en su placo se encontraban la espada familiar de Ame y la espada del difunto FireRune acurrucadas en la esquina. Ame una vez cerca del placo emprendió el vuelo y embistió espada en mano la débil reja fina que protegía el placo. La espada que Ame traía en ese momento no era suficiente para quebrar la maya así que la dejo caer, bajo al coliseo y pensó alguna otra táctica. Mientras pensaba vio otra espada más gruesa, una cimatarra persa, Ame la tomó y volvió a lanzarse contra la reja, esta vez el golpe de la cimatarra en la fina reja logro quebrar la misma. Ame aterrizó en el placo y dejando la cimatarra de lado tomó su espada y la de FireRune.

En el bastión de la fortaleza Vinyl y sus engendros arrasaban con todo, habían ya dominado todo el frente de la fortaleza, el ejército de Exitium al final no fue tan imponente. Los engendros de Vinyl eran como una manada de lobos a la hora de atacar, débiles por separado, pero juntos eran más feroces que un huracán, los marinos de Ame que habían venido con Vinyl en cambio buscaban sin cansancio a su capitana.

Esa tripulación era más eficaz que una legión, tan unida como una familia y más peligrosa que el fuego más intenso, lo único que les hacía falta era su líder, su capitana. Ellos por su parte avanzaban junto a algunos engendros por los pasillos de los pisos superiores pues las grandes escaleras habían sido tomadas ya.

En lo más alto la masacre causada por Ákri continuaba, por más que se tratara de detenerla los simples soldados y monstruos de Exitium no podían. Ákri la poderosa arma que alguna vez uso Exitium ahora masacraba a los ejércitos de este en su propio salón del trono, el cual por el combate ya carecía de todo vitral que antes tuviera, en un movimiento extraño de sus atacantes Ákri cargo su cuerno y lanzo un proyectil mágico que despedazó el trono de piedra junto a varios de sus enemigos.

En la armería de la fortaleza en el primer nivel de esta se encontraban varios de los soldados de Exitium refugiados como si esperancen algo. De pronto la puerta de la armería salió disparada ante un proyectil de fuego y entre el humo de ceniza surgió Vinyl con su horda de engendros tras ella. El primer desgraciado en toparse con ella recibió una puñalada al cuello de la daga redentora, otros dos la intentaron atacar, pero Vinyl veloz se levantó y a ambos los degolló con la misma daga. Al otro lado de ese salón, un león de nemea le había puesto el ojo a Vinyl quien solo se quedó estática y lo miro desafiante. El poderoso león se lanzó sobre Vinyl quien solo espero paciente y cuando la bestia estuvo cerca, saltó al caer en la cabeza de la bestia, de una estocada le clavo la daga redentora en el cráneo, haciendo que este se parara amenazante en dos patas, Vinyl hizo con el peso de su cuerpo que la daga rasgara toda la columna del león y una vez en el suelo la desenterró del mismo.

La piel del león de nemea era como una armadura, pero resulto vana contra la daga redentora, el león cayó muerto atrás de la monarca infernal. La calma no le duro mucho a esta pues un autómata se dirigió a ella cargando un enorme mazo. Vinyl envaino la daga rápido e invocó su lanza, hecho el primer golpe de la armadura viviente Vinyl se trepó por su brazo de hierro, una vez en la espalda de la criatura Vinyl clavó su lanza y en ella proyecto su magia y un potente proyectil de fuego traspasó la armadura del autómata.

Este murió al instante y Vinyl se alzó imponente, ante esto y la fuerza de sus engendros los soldados de Exitium comenzaron a huir. Eso no los salvo, pues fueron cazados por los engendros muy deprisa.

Luna por su propia parte había despejado un ala del lugar en su búsqueda por Exitium en medio del caos que se había desatado, cada atacante que se acercaba a Luna era acabado o por la magia de esta o por su guadaña. La diosa no le tenía piedad a nadie, así como ellos no la habían tenido con sus batponis.

Un vil bandido creyó que tenía a Luna desprevenida, pero grave fue su error, Luna se dio vuelta rápidamente y con un empujón elemental lo mandó contra la pared. Otros tres decidieron atacar, mas de un giro con la guadaña Luna degolló a dos y al tercero lo decapitó.

Al no encontrar a quien buscaba Luna cargó su cuerno y disparo contra la pared, derribando esta encima de muchos de los guerreros de la fortaleza.

Por el ala este, la tripulación del son of the Widn seguía avanzando por los pasillos de la planta superior cuando una quimera destruyo la pared que estaba frente a ellos. La poderosa bestia les dio una mirada y estaba por atacarles con su poderoso aguijón, mas del mismo orificio que la bestia había hecho al muro surgió Ame. La pegaso con agilidad se sostuvo a la cola de la bestia y desde esta vio las riendas que tenía sujetas a su mandíbula la quimera

Ame no con menos agilidad se impulsó hasta las riendas y las sujetó, de un par de movimientos más la bestia estuvo a su poder. La tripulación la aclamaban a ella su capitana, quien ya traía consigo su casaca tan representativa de ella.

-Ame sabíamos que estabas viva -dijo su almirante emocionado.

-Eh estado en varios campos de batalla almirante un coliseo no es nada fuera de mi mundo – respondió Ame.

La tripulación entera le dio una sonrisa a su capitana, lo cual le dio a entender sorpresivamente a ella cuanto la apreciaban los suyos.

-Síganme camaradas -dijo Ame mostrando una sonrisa.

En el cuarto aledaño a ese los bandidos trataban de perder a los engendros cundo la puerta de madera fue tumbada por la feroz quimera que montaba Ame, la cola de esta funcionó como un mortal látigo que lanzó a varios bandidos contra las ventanas de la fortaleza.

La tripulación entró después de la quimera infringiendo grandes daños al ejercito enemigo o en este punto a lo que quedaba de él. El avance de la manticora se detuvo cuando apareció otras dos, Ame vio a las dos bestias y luego ordeno a la suya lanzarse en contra de estas. A una trato de darle con el aguijón, pero esta bloqueo el ataque con su propia cola y la otra quiso aprovechar para atacar, mas Ame lo notó y movió a la suya antes haciendo que esta contraatacará con su garra y seguido con su cola lo cual le rajo toda la cara a la contrincante. La segunda manticora atrapo a la de Ame en un descuido y le clavo el aguijón a esta. Ame salto de la manticora que montaba a la otra desenvainandó su espada y con esta le dio una estocada al cráneo lo que mato a la bestia. La tercera manticora ya herida se acercó a Ame furiosa.

Ame envaino su espada y hecho a volar esquivando el aguijón de la manticora, en el aire Ame desenvaino la espada de FireRune y al segundo ataque del aguijón, Ame se sujetó de la cola y con el peso de su cuerpo y lanzando a la espada de FireRune al lomo de la vestía logró que esta se clavara su propio aguijón cual escorpión.

Con las tres bestias muertas Ame desenterró la espada de FireRune del lomo de la última y descendió. Su tripulación se acercó a ella y está viendo un enorme cargamento de pólvora dijo sacando su pistola de chispa:

-Saca la tripulación de aquí, llévalos al bergantín

-No podemos dejarla otra vez -alegó el almirante.

-Solo actúa, no quiero perder a nadie más… obedece almirante -añadió Ame con su tono de voz algo quebrada

El almirante hizo un ademan afirmativo con su cabeza y dirigió a los suyos a la salida, Ame por su parte se quedó pensativa en dos patas, en un casco, la espada de FireRune en la otra la pistola de chispa. Lentamente subió su vista hacia la pólvora eran demasiados barriles y la gran cocina del lugar llena de vinos, aceites y otras cosas estaba muy cerca.

-Esto es por ti FireRune.

Al decir esto Ame apunto a los barriles de pólvora y abrió fuego, la bala causo una potente explosión que llegó a la cocina como lo calculo Ame, ella por su parte fue aventada por la explosión, pero no sufrió ningún daño grave solo raspones. La pegaso se puso de pie extendió sus alas y partió en busca de Exitium y su hija.

En el gran comedor del lugar Vinyl estaba sentada junto a todos sus engendros habían oído la explosión que había iniciado un potente incendio en el ala este de la fortaleza, pero no le dieron importancia. En ese momento Vinyl y sus engendros literalmente descansaban en los cuerpos inertes de las bestias, bandidos y soldados de Exitium. Vinyl era la más curiosa ahí, al final quedaba algo de la vieja DJPON3 pues Vinyl estaba comiendo un plato de uvas en una silla en lo alto del gran comedor.

En ese mismo momento Luna entro al comedor tirando la única puerta que le quedaba, Vinyl y todos sus engendros le dirigieron la mirada a la diosa. Luna por su lado tenía un rostro de esos que solo con verlos te decían: debe ser broma.

-Vinyl…. Te diría que me alivia que estés aquí, pero tengo algo mejor que decir ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Luna

-Ya despejamos dos plantas enteras y al encontrar este comedor lleno de comida y sobre todo estas deliciosas uvas pensé en darnos un descansó- Respondió Vinyl despreocupada.

-¿me hablas enserio? -cuestionó Luna.

-¡Hey! Llevaba una década sin probar unas uvas -alegó Vinyl.

-¿Y qué hay de Ame?- preguntó Luna

-ya pasé por todas las celdas y el coliseo y no la encontré, seguro que ya está rondando por la fortaleza- respondió Vinyl

En el salón del trono Ákri había acabado con todo enemigo estaba tomándose un respiro cuando escucho:

-Volviste, desertora

-Exitium -dijo Ákri desenvainando y dándose media vuelta descubriendo a ese dios oscuro.

-Has traído al enemigo a mí hogar – Alegó Exitium

-Eh venido a redimirme Exitium, toda la sangre inocente que me hiciste derramar, todas las vidas que tuve que robar… ya no mas ahora solo me llevare una más y será la tuya – sentenció Ákri apuntándole con una de sus espadas a Exitium.

-¿Jamás aprendes verdad?- dijo Exitium en tono burlón antes de lanzarse contra Ákri.

Esta se preparó para el impacto, pero antes de que Exitium la alcanzara Ame lo alcanzó y con ambas espadas le cerceno un ala a la alicornio oscuro el cual se fue en picada contra una columna.

-No tocaras a mi hija- sentenció entonces Ame.

Ákri no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos su madre estaba justo frente a ella, después de tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos al verla. Entonces Ame miró tiernamente a Ákri y le dijo en el tono más dulce que jamás hubiera salido de ella:

-Hola, mi pequeña.

Ákri no pudo más y envainando sus espadas se echó a correr a los cascos de su madre quien por su parte también envainó y la recibió con un gran abrazo. Ambas habían esperado tanto tiempo eso.

-Te extrañe demasiado, demasiado -decía Ákri entre sus lágrimas.

-Yo también mi pequeña, no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé y soñé este momento, en las noches aunque no estuvieras te cantaba esa canción que te escribí, en mi condena no pensaba en nada más que en ti. Siempre fuiste lo que me dio fuerza para resistir y la única razón para escapar

-¿Ma recuerdas la anécdota de la estrella? -preguntó Ákri.

-cómo olvidarlo -respondió Ame.

\- pues a diario la recordaba, esperando alguna vez volverla a oír y gracias a esa historia, estoy segura que de algún modo me vigilabas y amparabas. Siempre confié en la promesa de tu retorno que si bien no me la dijiste sé que la hiciste -añadió Ákri

Ame solo le dio una linda sonrisa, de esas que solo sabe dar una madre y la volvió a abrasar con infinita ternura.

De entre los escombros se levantó Exitium y al verlas dijo:

-¡CONQUE MADRE EH HIJA EH! Que conmovedor

En ese momento Ame y Ákri rompieron el abrazo, desenvainaron al mismo tiempo y le dieron ambas la misma mirada de despreció a Exitium, quien veía como su ala cercenada se regeneraba, una vez completa su ala, miró a sus contrincantes.

-Esto será más interesante de lo que creí -dijo Exitium al tiempo que invocaba su tridente y las miraba con aquella sonrisa lunática.


	20. 18 Exitium

Capitulo 18 Exitium

" _salvaguardar lo que puedan y huir mientras puedan el heraldo del fin tarde o temprano sera liberado."_

Ame y Ákri se encontraban una al lado de la otra ambas con la guardia alta y frente a ellas Exitium andando lentamente hacia ellas, observándolas con su cruel mirada. El alicornio oscuro cargó su cuerno y se dispuso a lanzar un proyectil elemental, Ame corrió hacia la derecha y Ákri hacia la izquierda rodeándolo. Exitium disparó el proyectil, pero ambas se habían movido ya, Exitium preparó el tridente y cuando lo embistieron por ambos lados se impulsó hacia atrás y bloqueó las espadas con el mismo.

Ahí comenzó el constante intercambio de ataques, las espadas de Ákri y Ame chocaban una y otra vez contra el tridente de Exitium, quien apenas lograba contener las espadas que le atacaban, seis de Ákri y dos de Ame. Exitium para quitarse a una de encima, realizó un empujón elemental que arrojó a Ame, esta sin embargo con ayuda de sus alas logro caer de pie. Ákri mantuvo el combate ese momento dándole fuertes tajos consecutivos a Exitium con las seis espadas.

Exitium bloqueo los ataques de Ákri hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de desviarlos lanzando a Ákri contra una de las columnas. En esa pausa Ame ataco sorpresivamente a Exitium provocándole dos cortes en su costado, uno por cada espada. Exitium se dio media vuelta lanzando una estocada con el Tridente, justo en ese movimiento Ame saltó y quedo parada en el tridente. La pegaso aprovecho esta posición para encestarle una patada Exitium seguida de un tajo que le rasgo la cara. El alicornio oscuro en cólera volvió a usar su magia empujando a Ame con esta una vez más. Acto seguido, Exitium comenzó a cargar un proyectil elemental que iba a ser dirigido a Ame, justo antes de atacar Ákri lo embistió clavándole sus espadas cargadas de magia al costado y dándole con el pomo de una en la mandíbula. Esto provocó que Exitium subiera la vista y el proyectil diera contra el techo.

Ákri desenterró sus espadas y cargo su cuerno, pero Exitium se recuperó regenerándose nuevamente y con un fuerte tajo de su tridente hizo tambalear a Ákri. Exitium comenzó a lanzar ataques consecutivos que, si bien Ákri bloqueaba fácil, no le permitían contraatacar. Ame se lanzó una vez más al ataque, desviando el tridente y de una estocada enterrándole a Exitium el estoque de FireRune. Exitium dejó salir un pequeño quejido de dolor, pero el dolor solo o provocó, Ame desenterró el estoque de FireRune antes de que Exitium lanzara un tajo con el tridente, tajo que hizo caer de lomo al suelo a Ame. Seguidamente, Exitium dio un tajo desde arriba tratando de encestarle a Ame, esta se cubrió con ambas espadas y mantuvo el bloque viendo como el tridente se acercaba a su rostro. Ákri intervino encestando a Exitium un proyectil elemental que lo lanzó a la puerta del salón.

La puerta se venció y dejo caer a Exitium en un quiosco enorme, Ame y Ákri le siguieron hasta ahí ambas dispuestas a acabar con él. Exitium por su lado se estaba poniendo en pie, ellas no le dieron esa oportunidad y al tiempo se lanzaron a volar alrededor suyo atacándolo constantemente, Exitium apenas bloqueaba sus armas en cada embestida.

A pesar de nunca haber estado juntas en combate, madre eh hija lo estaban acabando. Exitium en un movimiento desesperado golpeó el suelo con su tridente a la vez que alumbraba su cuerno, así hizo una onda expansiva que las arrojó a ambas. Ame mientras se levantaba le dirigió una mirada a su hija, mirada que esta interpretó a la perfección. Ákri envainó sus espadas e ilumino su cuerno justo antes de acribillar a Exitium con proyectiles muy finos de magia, casi como balas.

Ame por su lado emprendió vuelo en medio del ataque de Ákri, y de una fuerte embestida le dio potencia al impacto de sus espadas contra el tridente de Exitium lo que lo dejo desarmado y con una rajada en el cuello.

Exitium se volteó colérico hacia Ame y le lanzó un proyectil elemental Ákri desde la distancia invocó un escudo elemental alrededor de su madre que la defendió del impacto. Al ver esto Exitium volvió su mirada a Ákri quien no hizo movimiento, al darle la espalda a Ame esta volvió a emprender vuelo y aterrizó en el lomo de Exitium poniéndole el filo de ambas espadas al cuello y degollándolo. Acto seguido, hizo un salto del lomo con un pequeño giro incluido, con el cual le dio dos tajos al lomo a Exitium, Ákri hizo el remate cargando un poderoso hechizo y disparándolo contra Exitium lanzándolo contra la pared y rompiendo parte de esta.

Ambas se dieron un momento de descansó, Exitium no hacia ni un movimiento, juraban que estaba muerto.

-¿se acabó?- cuestionó Ákri

Ame se dirigió a ella cuando, el cuerpo de Exitium se movió, Ame adquirió la guardia de nuevo y sentenció:

-¡Aun no!

Exitium se fue levantando mientras todas sus heridas se regeneraban, ahora sus ojos reflejaban el abismo eterno, todo su cuerpo se restauró en cuestión de segundos. Exitium soltó una terrible risa, las vio a ambas y pronunció:

-Se les ha acabado el tiempo mi poder está completo, siento la energía recorrer mis venas, siento el poder brotar. Soy Exitium, yo soy caos, yo soy destrucción y muerte, yo soy el heraldo del fin de los tiempos, soy el apocalipsis encarnado.

-¡no Exitium!- sentenció Luna que acababa de aparecer en la entrada de ese quiosco junto a Vinyl.

-Se te acabo el camino somos cuatro contra uno ríndete -añadió Vinyl apuntándole con su lanza

Exitium pasó su mirada por todos ellos, que ahora lo rodeaban, pero su sonrisa cruel no se borró, con su magia tomó una vez más su tridente y con la misma magia lo duplico.

-Entonces vengan por mí- dijo Exitium retador

Seguido de esta frase, todos los presentes le atacaron a la vez, Exitium logró evitar todos sus ataques y ahí reinició el constante intercambio de ofensivas. Nadie daba tregua en ese combate cada que chocaban las armas estas disparaban chispas, esa era la fuerza con la que enfrentaban a ese dios. Luna intento dar un tajo a la cabeza con su guadaña, pero fue bloqueado muy fácil por Exitium quien con el segundo tridente le dio un golpe en todo el cráneo a Luna derribándola.

Vinyl fue el siguiente ataque, se lanzó con su lanza en alto intentando dar una estocada, Exitium la esquivó y con un proyectil mágico sometió a Vinyl de un tiro. Ame y Ákri intentaron atacar a la vez, pero ambas fueron rechazadas. Exitium con ambos tridentes desvió sus ataques haciendo un contraataque con el que infringió dos cortes a Ákri y Ame le encesto un duro golpe en las costillas.

Vinyl y Luna volvieron a lanzarse al ataque mantuvieron por unos segundos el ritmo de Exitium hasta que esté de un giro desarmó a ambas y a Vinyl de una estocada le enterró las tres puntas de uno de los tridentes y a Luna la tomó de tal manera que en un veloz movimiento la hizo dar una vuelta violenta en el aire y dar de cara al suelo. A Vinyl la lanzó desenterrándola del tridente contra una pared. Ákri y Ame se lanzaron de nuevo antes de que apuñalara a Luna, pero nuevamente fueron rechazadas, esta vez Ákri recibió un fuerte proyectil elemental que la desarmo y la dejo aturdida. Ame intento bloquear uno de los ataques de tridente con el estoque de FireRune, pero la fuerza que llevaba el ataque le quito esta espada del casco y al siguiente ataque fue derribada.

Vinyl intervino de nuevo trepándose al lomó de Exitium, este al ver esto emprendió vuelo rápidamente, Vinyl no había visto venir aquel movimiento hasta que fue tarde. Exitium se alzó con tal velocidad que le encestó a Vinyl un duro golpe contra el techo. Exitium con su magia cargo a la aturdida Vinyl y la lanzó contra Luna quien se dirigía contra él hasta que fue derribada por Vinyl.

Vinyl cayo junto a donde se encontraba Ame recogiendo la espada de FireRune. Ákri por su lado se volvió a lanzar contra Exitium esta le mantuvo el combate un tiempo hasta que se unió Luna que recién se recuperaba.

-Vinyl, necesitamos un plan – dijo Ame

Vinyl se levantó y estaba a punto de responder cuando tanto Luna como Ákri cayeron al suelo. Exitium descendió después de la caída. No tardo nada en realizar su siguiente ataque, esto impidió que se pudieran organizar Vinyl y Ame. El combate continuo brutal haciendo resonar el acero. A pesar de vencer a Exitium en numeró el combate no iba a su favor, este los estaba dejando fuera de juego con facilidad, no paraba de infringirles heridas. Luna ya se tambaleaba un poco al igual que Ákri y Ame, Vinyl tenía la suerte de sanar rápido, pero incluso ella se agotaba.

Una vez más los cuatro a la vez decidieron hacer un ataque sincronizado, Exitium esquivó algunos de los tajos y estocadas, bloqueando otros. En un tajo de Luna tomó la guadaña de esta con su casco y arrebatándose la le encesto un golpe en los cascos, lo que la hizo caer. Acto seguido, Exitium centro su ataque en Ákri y Vinyl, la guadaña de Luna tomó por sorpresa a la monarca infernal, terminando esta clavada del abdomen a la pared por la guadaña. Ame trato de atacar y fue parada por un ala de Exitium que este extendió rápidamente dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Ame esto la dejo aturdida.

Luna fue sometida con un agarre mágico y Ákri haciendo un intento de ataque con magia se vio sorprendida por un hechizo de espejo que realizo Exitium, este hechizo le regresó a Ákri su propio proyectil. Esta quedo abatida con dificultades ya para levantarse. Exitium viendo que sus contrincantes ya no efectuaban movimientos, se acercó a Ákri… iba a matarla.

Ame reaccionó y al ver las intenciones de Exitium, salió disparada con ambas espadas listas gritando a la vez:

-¡NO!

Exitium la escucho, pero no reacciono a tiempo Ame, logró encestare dos tajos en toda la cara y seguido de esto otros dos en el costado, la fuerza de una madre por defender a su hija era sorprendente. Ame en ese momento fue tan escurridiza para el dios, lo llevo a su punto de cólera y de un tajo certero con uno de los tridentes, le acertó a Ame quien intento bloquear el ataque con la espada de FireRune, mas esta no aguanto y se quebró, el tridente le hizo un corte a Ame en su, pecho no era profundo.

-¡MUERE! – gritó colérico Exitium quien con el pomo puntiagudo del tridente dio una estocada a Ame clavándole esta punta que entro de llenó en la pegaso.

Ame al sentir la estocada, dirigió su mirada hacia el techo y soltó un grito sordo de dolor. Exitium desenterró el pomo del tridente y se apartó. Ame por su lado quedo de pie unos momentos, antes de dejar caer su espada junto a ella. Se tocó la herida con su casco y luego elevo este, el calor que sentía bajar por su cuerpo, era su propia sangre. Ákri aun débil veía esto sintiéndose impotente y estando al borde del llanto. Ame, vio su casco bañado con su propia sangre mientras se sentía desfallecer.

Ame se mantuvo en pie un poco más antes de caer al suelo. Vinyl aun clavada a la pared y al borde del desmayo, no daba crédito a lo que veía y Luna había quedado más que sorprendida.

Exitium se alzaba vencedor, sus enemigos estaban derrotados, la diosa de la noche bajo su poder al igual que la reina del infierno y la desertora arrastrándose hasta el cuerpo de su madre, envuelta en un mar de lagrimas.

-Eh vencido, nada puede detenerme… soy el heraldo del fin, el apocalipsis encarnado- sentenció Exitium.

-No es cierto… -dijo una voz quebrada.

-Trixie- pronunció Luna al verla ahí recargada en la puerta a la unicorno cian.

Trixie estaba ahí, con su pelaje maltratado, con heridas notorias, con unos ojos cansados y sin embargo, portaba la única arma capaz de asesinar a Exitium, la espada primordial. Exitium sonrió ante esta última esperanza y le dijo a Trixie:

-Es demasiado tarde, observa a tus aliados.

Entonces Trixie, lo hizo vio las heridas de cada uno, Vinyl desmayada, Luna débil, Ákri quebrada, pero, su vista se detuvo en Ame inerte en el suelo. Trixie sorprendida dijo con voz quebrada:

-No


	21. 19 ultima esperanza

Capitulo 19 ultima esperanza

Trixie pasó su mirada una vez más por sus camaradas, vio la espada primordial y de esta dirigió su mirada a Exitium quien ya se creía victorioso. Trixie estaba muy herida y cansada, no sabía cuánto lograría ella sola si decidía pelear, pero no se atrevería a dejarlos solos. Trixie entró tambaleándose dejando el mosquete que cargaba en su lomo y tomando posición para blandir la primordial, en su mente se repetía a si misma: debes lograrlo Trixie, por ellos, por ti, para que el mundo vea que ya eres alguien distinto, no llegaste hasta aquí por nada. Trixie elevó la espada y le apuntó con esta a Exitium, este solo se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa burlona dibujada.

-Si cuatro grandes combatientes no pudieron contra mi ¿Qué harás tu sola, unicornio sin cuerno? -cuestionó Exitium riéndose.

-Eh arriesgado muchas cosas, perdí una parte de mi cuerpo y el resto está mallugado. Eh arriesgado demasiado para dejar que tu triunfes. No lo hare sin pelear, sin darte batalla hasta el final, sea trágico o sea glorioso, y si muero te llevaré conmigo. La gran y poderosa Trixie por fin mostrara su valía y no va a perder, no va a dejar que acabes con sus compañeros. Antes tendrás que matarla, pues hay todavía algo entre tú y tu destino como heraldo del fin y ese obstáculo soy yo, son ellos. Este mundo me dio la espalda mucho tiempo atrás, los actos de algunos me hicieron conocer lo que es la miseria, Trixie ah visto lo peor que este mundo puede dar, pero también ah visto lo mejor. A pesar de que le hayan dado la espalda en el pasado el mundo y todos los que quiso, Trixie, hizo nuevas amistades, que casi son su familia, que son su familia. A pesar de que antes me diera la espalda el mundo, yo no se la daré, no dejare que cumplas tu destino -sentenció Trixie

-Trixie – dijo Luna en voz baja

-Muy bien, Trixie, ¿quieres adelantar la fecha de tu muerte no? Yo me sentiré honrado de cumplir tu deseo -respondió Exitium abalanzándose sobre Trixie.

Trixie logro bloquear ese ataque con la primordial, espada que casi despide un relámpago al impactar. Los ataques de Exitium no paraban y Trixie los bloqueaba tratando de responder a estos, la unicornio a pesar de su debilidad lograba mantener la resistencia, pero ¿Por cuánto? Luna notó esto y se intentó parar, lográndolo a medias y andando tambaleante hasta Vinyl.

Exitium seguía atacando sin compasión hasta que Trixie cayó sobre su lomo y la espada se escapó de sus cascos. Exitium una vez más se confío y pensando que era suya la victoria preparo uno de sus tridentes para acabar con Trixie. Justo antes de lanzar el ataque Ákri colérica ataco, blandiendo sus seis espadas con furia hizo retroceder al dios maldito.

-¡Me quitaste todo lo que tenía! – sentenció Ákri sin parar de atacar con brutalidad de una bestia.

Exitium apenas lograba cubrirse, el notaba que cada vez Ákri iba fortaleciendo sus espadas con más energía mágica. En el ultimó tajo sincronizado de las seis espadas. Ákri hizo añicos uno de los dos tridentes partiéndolo en seis partes.

-¡ATRÁS! -ordenó Exitium enfurecido, lanzando a la vez un poderoso proyectil elemental que desarmó y lanzó lejos a Ákri. Esta quedo en el suelo, abatida miró a su madre y ya sin poder levantarse del dolor, dijo con lágrimas en los ojos:

-No te mueras, quédate conmigo… te necesito.

En ese momento Trixie volvió al ataque portando la espada, Exitium por desgracia estaba totalmente atento esta vez. Con un mortal proyectil elemental le dio a Trixie de lleno en una de sus patas. A diferencia de otros ataques mágicos que solo dejan aturdido al oponente o fuera de juego, ese era letal. Trixie cayó al suelo, la espada quedo clavada en el suelo del lugar, pero estaba lejos para ella. Trixie miró su casco delantero izquierdo, le ardía demasiado y no era para menos pues básicamente se lo había calcinado el proyectil.

-¡NADIE SE INTERPONE EN MI CAMINO! -Gritó Exitium queriendo acabar con Trixie.

Esta cerro los ojos, pero en el camino entre ella y Exitium se posiciono Luna y con su guadaña bloqueo el tridente y mantuvo resistencia. En su esfuerzo por que Exitium no pasara esa defensa dijo:

-Trixie, la espada, ve por la espada

Trixie se intentó levantar en sus cuatro patas, pero al pisar con la calcinada cayó al suelo nuevamente. Luna no pudo mantener más la guardia y fue desarmada, Exitium la cargo con su magia y la lanzó con una fuerza tal que Luna rompió la pared al impactar con esta.

Trixie se levantó y comenzó a correr en busca de la espada, manteniendo alzada su pata mala. Trixie logró alcanzarla con Exitium pisándole los talones y de un giro rápido bloqueo el ataque de este y contraataco dándole un tajo en la cara. Exitium había quedado tuerto y una herida que le hicieran con esa arma ya no se regeneraría.

Exitium se enfadó y con un fuerte impacto le arrebató una vez más el arma a Trixie y le hizo un corte profundo en una de sus patas traseras, en remate le dio un empujón elemental que la dejo al lado opuesto del que había caído la espada. Exitium quiso terminar con un proyectil elemental, pero Vinyl, quien ya estaba consiente de nuevo, intervino dándole una estocada certera con su lanza y cargando su cuerno. Exitium se la quiso quitar de encima, mas justo en el momento Vinyl disparó su proyectil de fuego y se apartó un poco.

-¡lo retengo Trixie, ve lo más rápido que puedas!- dijo Vinyl manteniendo el combate.

Trixie comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección a la espada, solo se desvió un poco para alcanzar la pared y recargarse de esta. Vinyl intentaba lo más posible mantener el duro combate, hasta que en una mala estocada fue desarmada, con un movimiento brusco Exitium la empalo con su cuerno y la lanzo. Vinyl siendo la reina del infierno se levantó, pero antes de estar en condición Exitium se ocupó de acribillarla con proyectiles mágicos.

Trixie trato de llegar lo más rápido posible a la espada, una vez cerca de esta se dejó caer al suelo y estaba a punto de tomarla, por desgracia Exitium tomó a Trixie con su magia y la atrajo hasta él. Trixie antes de sentir el jalón había logrado tomar la espada la cual dejo ir nuevamente, aunque esta vez la espada fue a dar hasta el otro lado a no apenas un metro del cuerpo de Ame.

Trixie cuando estaba siendo arrastrada hasta Exitium, con su casco herido tomó una parte del tridente que había sido quebrado, justamente el pomo con pico de lanza que había atravesado a Ame y aún tenía la sangre de esta. Cuando Trixie estuvo justo frente a él, este quiso atacarla, Trixie dio un giro en el piso esquivando el ataque y con el pomo le ataco. La unicornio abraso uno de los cascos de Exitium y comenzó a apuñalarlo una y otra vez en el abdomen. Esto fastidió rápido a Exitium que trató de librarse de Trixie, golpeándola con su otro casco, así fue hasta que decidió emprender vuelo y aterrizar violentamente dejando a Trixie debajo de él.

-¡se te termino el camino!- sentenció Exitium.

Entonces, Ákri aun mirando el cuerpo de su madre vio un movimiento, estaba viva. Ame se comenzó a mover al ver la espada cerca de ella, hasta ahora había oído todo, pero no se había movido porque estaba luchando por no quedarse dormida y porque el dolor era atroz, ahora que se había calmado el dolor Ame se arrastró medio caminando al mismo tiempo hasta la primordial. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de esta, la tomó y usándola para recargarse se puso en dos patas, en uno de sus cascos delanteros sostenía la espada y el otro lo apretaba contra su herida para evitar el sangrado.

Ame sabía que no tenía fuerza para acercarse con su herida así que planeo otra cosa. Apunto con la espada a Exitium quien ahora estaba de pie listo para darle una mortal estocada a Trixie. Ame alzó lentamente el casco en el que sostenía la primordial y de un rápido movimiento la lanzó, perdiendo a la vez el equilibrio y cayendo. La espada fue totalmente recta hasta su objetivo, el cual intentó poner el tridente en el camino cuando lo noto, sin embargo, la primordial partió el tridente en dos y se clavó justo en el centro de su pecho, lugar donde había apuntado Ame.

Trixie al ver esto tuvo un impulso de adrenalina, con su casco malo tomó la mitad del tridente que tenía las tres puntas y se levantó rápidamente, tomando el mango de la primordial con el otro y terminándola de clavar hasta que la punta de esta salió por el lomo de Exitium. la punta del tridente en cambio la clavo en el cuello de Exitium impidiendo así que este le atacara con magia. Ákri recuperó un poco las fuerzas y decidió ayudar a Trixie cuando vio Que Exitium iba a usar sus alas para atacarla, Ákri tomó sus seis espadas con su magia y con las mismas cercenó ambas alas. Vinyl quien también ya estaba casi del todo bien acudió a ayudar cuando Exitium quiso usar una onda mágica, Vinyl se le trepo por el lomo y con la redentora le cortó su cuerno. Como último recurso Exitium con sus cascos delanteros abraso a Tirxie atrayéndola a él, así provocó que esta se clavara el puntiagudo pomo de la redentora. Luna ya activa de nuevo reaccionó y con su guadaña le corto un casco al dios que ya se encontraba en sus últimas, para que soltara a Trixie.

Curiosamente, la última acción de Exitium había aumentado el poder de la espada, fue entonces cuando Trixie recordó: la espada se alimenta de energía vital para darse poder. No existía nada más vital que el corazón, Trixie se desenterró el pomo y asegurándose de que este apuntara a su propio corazón se preparó. Eso iba a ser lo último que haría, pero si lo hacia la espada adquiriría el poder suficiente para que Exitium nunca volviera a la vida.

Trixie lo meditó en cuestión de segundos y lo hizo, se sostuvo de los hombros de Exitium y se impulsó apuñalándose sola el corazón y dándole a la espada tal poder que al caer muerta esta comenzó a despedir rayos. A Exitium comenzaron a surgirle grietas en todo el cuerpo, el desgraciado gemía de dolor como solo lo hace alguien que está siendo quemado con vida. Llego un punto que su cuerpo se comenzó a deshacer hasta volverse pura ceniza.

Finalmente, todos tuvieron un suspiro, pero Trixie estaba muerta, Luna se acercó al cadáver de esta y con su magia la subió a su lomo.

-Tal sacrificio jamás ah de ser olvidado- dijo la diosa.

-Luna déjame llevarla -dijo Vinyl acercándose llorando-era mi amiga, una muy buena.

Ákri observó toda la escena como Luna le entregaba en los cascos a Vinyl el cuerpo de Trixie y esta se retiraba lento por la puerta. Luego Ákri notó al querer localizar a su madre que ni esta, ni la espada de la misma estaban.

-¡Y MI MADRE!- gritó desesperada Ákri.

Luna la vio y le dio un ademan negativo con la cabeza, dando a entender que no sabía, Ákri no se hizo esperar y busco con la vista, hasta que vio un rastro de sangre que salía de ese salón y lo siguió corriendo. Iba a encontrar a su madre costara lo que costara.


	22. 20 Fantasmas

Capitulo 20 fantasmas

" _Las heridas hechas en un pasado nunca cierran se vuelven cicatrices y de estas surgen fantasma del pasado que atormentan el presente"_

Ákri una vez fuera del salón corrió siguiendo el rastro de sangre que había dejado su madre a su paso. No sabía que era lo que quería lograr o a donde se dirigía, no le importaba ella solo quería encontrarla. Ame por su lado avanzaba lentamente a dos patas, sosteniendo en un casco su espada y el otro manteniéndolo oprimido contra la herida. Ame se había quitado parcialmente su casaca, así dejaba la herida al descubierto y le seria mas fácil llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente.

En alguna parte del camino Ame comenzó a desfallecer, sentía que se caería en cualquier momento, pero se mantenía en pie. A voluntad lenta llego hasta donde quería, una sala en la que antes se atendían a los heridos, Ame buscó lo necesario y se trató lo más posible. Ákri por otro lado seguía aun el rastro que su madre había dejado, su preocupación solo aumento cuando vio a unos bandidos enemigos aun ahí, se estaban largando, pero antes estaban tomando provisiones.

Ame salió de aquel salón vendada y con la casaca aun puesta a medias, afuera tuvo la sorpresa de encontrarse a unos varios de los bandidos antes mencionados. Sin embargo, a Ame le preocupó más lo que vio tras ellos, el fuego que ella misma inició. Estos bandidos la vieron e intentaron atacarle, Ame a pesar de estar herida, bloqueó y contraatacó al primero con un movimiento clásico de esgrima apuñalando a su atacante. Ame en su cabeza de la nada escucho:

-Ame aunque no te parezca ella también es mi hija…

La pegaso reconoció esa voz de inmediato a pesar de llevar siglos sin oírla, Infelix. Ame parpadeó y al volver a abrir los ojos las figuras de los bandidos se tornaron en algunos de sus antiguos contrincantes eh incluso aquellos que le traicionaron: HellBlood, Flower, Dark Wood…. Huricane y por ultimo Infelix. Ame retrocedió y apuntó su espada a ellos, estaba alucinando pues todos eran solo bandidos, pero ella veía a sus enemigos.

Infelix se lanzó sobre ella, Ame bloqueo el golpó aun con su herida mientras esquivaba uno de HellBlood que la atacaba con su puñal hecho del cuerno de un unicornio.

-¿Me dejaste morir en la nieve recuerdas?- resonó en su cabeza la voz de HellBlood  
Flower la ataco Ame en esta ocasión desvió el ataque y respondió con un tajo que le desgarro el cuello al enemigo.

-¿No conoces misericordia?-dijo la voz de Flower dentro de su mente.

-¡EL MUNDO NO LA TUVO CONMIGO!-gritó Ame.

Este grito lo alcanzo a escuchar Ákri quien se basó en este para seguir el camino que ya no tenía sangre ni huella alguna. Vinyl y Luna ya se encontraban afuera de la fortaleza junto con los engendros de Vinyl y la tripulación de Ame que esperaba en el Son of the Wind, su sorpresa no fue pequeña cuando la tierra se estremeció.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-cuestionó Vinyl.

-Dejamos la espada activa y rebosante de energía, esa energía destruirá todo, provocará un cataclismo en la penisnula- explicó

-¿Qué tan fuerte? -preguntó el almirante del son of the Wind desde la cubierta de este.

-La península entera… se hundirá-respondió Luna.

En ese mismo momento pasaron su mirada al cielo en el cual se formaba algo semejante a un huracán, el que vendría a ser el ojo de este se situaba justo encima de la fortaleza, justo donde habían dejado la espada. Las nubes negras que formaban este extraño vórtice despedían relámpagos indiscriminadamente. Vinyl observó a Luna con esa expresión que por si sola decía: Ame y Ákri aún están ahí.

Ame seguía combatiendo contra aquellos que su mente le hacía creer eran sus enemigos. El que ella veía como Dark Wood fue el siguiente en atacar, Ame bloqueó el ataque y respondió con dos tajos, con el segundo hirió al enemigo.

-¡enviaste al fondo mi navío, mi Carnifex! -sonó la voz de Dark.

La pegaso no respondió, de un giró dio un tajo con el cual decapitó a su enemigo. Acto seguido, notó que los restantes HellBlood, Hurricane y Infelix se dirigían a la vez contra ella, mas en ese momento un terremoto se sintió con fuerza. Ame observó el techo y vio que poco a poco parecía querer desprenderse. HellBlood quiso aprovechar esta distracción, sin embargo, Ame se percató de su intención, bloqueó sus ataques hasta que en uno lo tomó y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Justo donde cayó su contrincante el piso se desmoronó llevándoselo consigo. Solo quedaban los dos traidores, Ame los observó a ambos y en su mente escucho hablar a los dos.

-Aun no sacias tu sed de sangre ángel caído-dijo la de Hurricane.

-No puedes huir de tu pasado Argent -añadió la de Infelix.

Ame ya se sentía cansada su herida le dolía y en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, tenía que derrotarlos antes de que pasara o tomarían sin pensar esa ventaja. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Ame uso su maestría con la espada al máximo combinada con su capacidad estratégica, los primeros ataques consecutivos los esquivó con la agilidad que le quedaba y una vez tuvo el costado de Infelix a la vista, de una sola estocada lo atravesó de costado a costado. Ame antes de sacar su espada del cuerpo de Infelix, esquivó dos ataques de Hurricane y al esquivar el tercero, desencajó la espada a la vez y de un tajo preciso le corto el cuello. Ame había agotado las energías que le quedaban y cayó al suelo, envainó su espada y quiso avanzar, pero ya no podía no tenía energía. Después de un rato sus fantasmas se fueron y vio que solo había luchado contra unos bandidos.

Ákri igual había sentido el terremoto y con este sintió caer varias columnas y muros de la fortaleza, sin embargo, esto no le detuvo y siguió su camino, no se largaría de ahí hasta llevar consigo a su madre. Ákri siguió su camino hasta que un segundo terremoto sacudió la tierra esta vez abriéndola bajo los pies de Ákri, del agujero hecho por el terremoto surgió un pequeño torrente de fuego. Ákri a pesar de todo no se detuvo, siguió andando hasta que encontró a Ame, tendida en el suelo, su casaca puesta a medias dejando ver su vendaje, la espada envainada en su costado y ella casi inconsciente.

-¡MADRE! -gritó Ákri saltando hasta donde estaba Ame.

-Ákri… -dijo Ame con un tonó de voz débil.

La herida pegaso le dio una mirada a su hija junto con una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo:

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien.

Ákri, aguantando las lágrimas supo de inmediato lo que debía hacer, tomó a su madre con su magia y la coloco en su lomo, la mirada de esta era débil sus ojos querían cerrarse.

-No, no te duermas madre – dijo Ákri moviendo un poco a Ame despertándola de esta manera.

Fue entonces que comenzó a correr en busca de una posible salida, lo más seguro era alguna de las ventanas, pues a la puerta de la fortaleza dudaba poder llegar con el cráter que recién acababa de nacer. Un tercer terremoto mucho más fuerte que los anteriores dos juntos tumbo más de una pared, Ákri tuvo que esforzarse porque los escombros que caían de techo y paredes no fueran a darle a ella. Uno de estos enormes escombros cayó frente a ellas destrozando el suelo y dejando a la vista el enorme incendio de la primera planta. Ya era imposible saber si era el incendió de Ame o el que provocaba el mismo suelo al separarse y dejar salir tales torrentes de fuego.

-Ákri -dijo Ame llamando la atención de su hija y señalándole con un casco un orificio en la estructura, uno que conducía hacia el exterior.

Ákri sonrió y siguió el camino señalado por su madre, acercándose veloz mente a esa salida, evitando a la vez el fuego y los escombros. Ákri creía que al salir estarían a salvo, su sorpresa fue brutal cuando al emprender vuelo fuera de la fortaleza se percató de como el agua iba tomando terreno sobre la tierra y los relámpagos la azotaban sin misericordia.

Ákri buscó con la vista al Son of the Wind, no fue hasta que vio un proyectil elemental que fijo su mirada en este que huía por el rio, era obvio que ya no se les había permitido esperar mas por seguridad del barco, pero Vinyl quien había lanzado el proyectil había estado atenta a los cielos. Ákri voló en dirección al bergantín de Ame, lo que de lejos se le complicaba mas era evitar los constantes relámpagos, pues en medio vuelo los terremotos ya no eran nada. En cambió para el barco, el terremoto se volvía un maremoto que lo azotaba, mientras debía evitar los trozos de piedra que liberaba la península al irse a pique. Ákri finalmente logró a pesar del viento que iba en contra de su vuelo y los relamapagos, evitando todo eso fue a aterrizar en el barco con su madre en el lomo.

-Me alegra que llegaran a salvo, por un momento creí que no lo lograrían -dijo Vinyl.

Luna también se acercó y vio a ambas su vista se posó en Ame y preguntó:

-¿Como esta?

-Débil- Respondió Ákri pasando su mirada a Ame quien apenas se mantenía despierta.

-Creo que puedo hacer algo por ella -dijo Luna antes de que el barco hiciera un rudo movimiento que los precipito al suelo.

Luna tomó a Ame con su magia, la puso en su lomo y pasó su mirada a Ákri.

-La atenderé – dijo Luna.

Ákri quiso recuperar a su madre del lomo de la diosa, pero en cambio retrocedió y le dio un ademan afirmativo. Luna descendió al camarote del capitán (el cual por ser barco de Ame era de esta) Luna puso a Ame en el lecho del camarote y con su magia comenzó a tratarla, al ser una diosa sabia un poco de todo tipo de magia incluida curativa.

El Almirante del barco quien llevaba el timón, aún estaba en lucha contra el océano, ya no les quedaba mucho para salir de zona de peligro, pero las olas aún se hacían notar. Vinyl se puso a su lado derecho y Ákri al izquierdo.

-¿Crees poder salir de esto? -preguntó Vinyl.

-Soy buen timonel, pero me sentiría mejor si Ame estuviera al mando y yo dándole ánimos a los muchachos, sin embargo, sí creo poder -respondió el almirante.

Los tres dirigieron su vista a la salida de la península que ya era tan próxima, que al verla inspiraba esperanza. El almirante tomó el timón con ambos cascos y con una mirada decidida ordenó:

-¡A toda vela!

El Son of the Wind rápidamente había alcanzado su mayor velocidad, se dirigían a la salida, la cual todos miraban con emoción y temor a la vez, pues dos colinas de piedra aledañas parecían querer ceder a la gravedad justo cuando ellos pasaran. Por fortuna el viento los impulsó lo suficiente para pasar intactos antes de la caída de estas monumentales piedras, el barco salió a flote de aquella península con rapidez y ya a lo lejos vieron como a esa península se la tragaba entera el mar. Fue un espectáculo tan aterrador como impresionante.

Fue entonces cuando Ákri no espero más y bajo corriendo al camarote, entrando en este encontró a Luna sentada en una esquina y Ame sin su casaca acostada y dormida en la cama. Ákri pasó su mirada por el cuarto hasta que esta vio la casaca y la espada de Ame en la mesa del camarote y a Luna un poco más atrás de este, sentada como ya hemos dicho, Luna la miró y le dijo interpretando su preocupada mirada:

-Tu madre está bien, solo necesita descanso.

Ákri sonrió y fue a posicionarse al lado de Ame, Vinyl observó desde la puerta ya que también estaba preocupada, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa cuando oyó que estaría bien. Acto seguido, Vinyl fue hasta la proa del barco y recargándose en el barandal observo el horizonte.


	23. epilogo

Epilogo

Habían pasado unos días ya desde la llegada de la compañía a Villafleur, Luna había partido a Canterlot dejando todos sus agradecimientos, tanto morales como económicos entre otras conveniencias para Villafleur de comercio con Equestria. Las puertas se habían abierto para que la ciudad pudiera florecer con esplendor. Vinyl se encontraba en el cementerio de esta ciudad, recién se habían agregado dos tumbas, en una de estas descansaba clavada al suelo una espada, era la tumba de FireRune, seguida de esta, se encontraba una lápida, con la inscripción: (Trixie Lulamoon) Vinyl se encontraba observando esta lápida con una profunda melancolía.  
-Trixie fuiste una muy buena amiga y sé que si no fuera por ti yo jamás hubiera escapado de nuestro lugar de exilio. Desearía poder decir que tengo mis sueños aun, pero no encuentro entre recuerdo y recuerdo lo que alguna vez quise. Descansa en paz mi amiga que yo debo aun encontrar mi motivo en este sitio.

En ese momento Vinyl se dio la vuelta con su magia tomó, de una maleta que traía consigo los viejos lentes de sol que antes caracterizaran a DJPON3. ¿aún podría ella recobrar sus anhelos? Solo había una manera de descubrirlo y ella sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Entro al palacio encontró a Octavia y le dijo que partiría a Equestria, Octavia no se opuso y Vinyl partió para de algún modo reencontrarse, rehacerse.

Por su lado Ákri se encontraba instalándose en aquel hogar que lograba recordar de su niñes, Ame la había llevado varias veces, pero no creyó que llegarían a habitar el lugar. Aunque era libre aún se sentía confusa de algunas cosas y dudaba si alguna vez iba a poder abandonar el resentimiento de todo lo que hizo. Ahora era una nueva oportunidad, pero si ella al caso se perdonaba ¿el mundo lo haría?

La maldición de Ákri era su memoria, esa que le permitía recordar cuántas vidas había cobrado. En el mismo momento en que pensaba eso paseaba por el jardín de rosas blancas que en su momento gustara tanto a la potrilla Ame.

Ame por su lado veía a su hija desde una de las ventanas del castillo, Ame se había curado ya casi del todo y como siempre portaba su casaca, su espada envainada y a diferencia de antes ahora su crin se encontraba suelta. La pegaso siguió caminando por el pasillo de aquel castillo hasta llegar a una alcoba aun no restaurada que sus cascos no habían tocado en más de un milenio. Era su alcoba de cuando era potrilla.

Los cascos de la pegaso parecieron temblar al tocar ese suelo, pero siguió caminando abrió la puerta y entró. La alcoba de gran tamaño, estaba compuesta por el lecho, un par de ventanas, un balcón, mesas de noche, un armario de caoba tallada, un par de cofres y un espejo tapado por una manta blanca. Ame se dirigió a una de las ventanas y corrió la cortina roja dejando que el sol bañara su pelaje y su crin resplandeciera a la luz de este. Esa entrada de sol le trajo una enorme melancolía.

Hasta ese momento no había recordado nunca lo que quería de potrilla, ella quería salir, viajar hasta donde llegara el horizonte, solo ella una espada y lo que tuviera que ofrecer el mundo. Ese sueño había muerto el día que el imperio asediara su ciudad y matara a su familia, pero ahora sus recuerdos volvían. Ame se acercó al espejo y quito aquella manta dejando ver su reflejo, lo que vio, ya sea tal vez por la melancolía, fue a si misma cuando era potrilla, época en la que su carácter ya se había desarrollado, casi todo era igual a ella menos una cosa: la Ame del reflejo era feliz, mantenía su sonrisa y sus sueños. La Ame del reflejo carecí de odio y no había sentido el rencor, en su corazón no se había filtrado la ira.

Ame puso su casco en contacto con el espejo bajó su mirada y dejo caer unas lágrimas. Seguidamente, en su rostro se dibujó la sonrisa más sincera, había recordado sus sueños, sus metas, había recordado lo que era en verdad vivir. La pegaso levantó la mirada con un gesto decidido y una sonrisa, había necesitado mirar a lo más profundo de su pasado para darse cuenta de que ya no había rencor en su corazón, ese odio que la había conducido tanto tiempo se había esfumado. Ahora frente a ella solo tenía un sueño revivido y una nueva esperanza de felicidad, ahora tenía un hogar, tenía compañeros leales en verdad y tenía a su hija, era hora de vivir en verdad. Se dio cuenta de que ahora era libre de todo rencor, ya no era prisionera, su corazón podía latir una vez más librado de todo dolor. Ame salió de la alcoba corriendo para entrar a la que fue alguna vez de sus padres.

Ákri se dirigía al interior del castillo cuando las puertas de este se abrieron de par en par dejando salir a Ame, quien además de su casaca ahora portaba una capa de gala purpura con borde dorado y la fleur d'liz en la misma. Los ojos de su madre parecían brillar como nunca, está observando a su hija le dijo:

-Ven hija sígueme.

Hecho esto Ame camino en dirección al puerto y Ákri la siguió sin poder dejar de pensar en la sonrisa que ahora portaba Ame. La pegaso que una vez había sido prisionera del odio ahora era libre y había decidido vivir como siempre quiso hacerlo. Ákri por su lado podría seguirla hasta ella misma despejar sus propias dudas, sus propios temores y saber que deseaba.

Llegaron al Son of The Wind y Ame se posicionó sin demora en el timón anunciando su partida, Ákri se colocó a su lado y entonces Ame ordenó:

-¡A toda vela!

El Almirante del barco se acercó a su capitana velozmente y viendo el notable animo de Ame le pregunto:  
-¿A dónde iremos?

Ame lo observó y Ákri por su lado dirigió su mirada a su madre.

-A donde nos llevé el viento, almirante, a donde nos llevé el viento – respondió Ame dándole una mirada decidida al horizonte.

Al barco no tardo en desaparecer con sus blancas velas en la lejanía, un día volvería era posible, pero hasta entonces el barco seguirá el rumbo que siga el corazón de su capitana.

fin 

* * *

bueno este es oficialmente el final del que vino a ser mi primera serie de fics, ahora seguiré otros proyectos que he estado preparando, dos fanfics que tengo pensados de los que uno ya lo había publicado una vez mas lo elimine para rehacerlo ya que no me había agradado como iba quedando. Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic y también espero volverlos a ver en algún otro fic, gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el fic y un saludo para aquellos que comentaron desde el inició: silverwolf y Hikarus


End file.
